


[帝弥雷特]The darling buds of May

by inesairness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesairness/pseuds/inesairness
Summary: 现代paro 翘屁嫩狮Ｘ斯文贝类大一新生站街卖身补贴家用，大学教授性感招鸭在线翻车题目没什么意义，纯粹觉得好听。也可以把小狮子看作那枚五月的花苞，四月雨带来五月花。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

这里刚下过一场雨。

迷蒙的，零星的雾气仍徘徊在膝盖下方。过大的运动衫罩在他身上，依然无法抵御骤雨携来的寒气。帝弥托利抖开袖口，伸出两根攒了宝贵热气的手指摸摸裤子。廉价的牛仔布吸着雨水攀到大腿上，皮肤毫无防备的贴着编织物，湿冷的触感令人恶心。

嗖嗖作响的风滚过街道，远处传来铁皮被风声压榨的动静，一顿鬼哭狼嚎着。他更加紧的抱住自己和外套，他们并不是那么“相亲相爱”，总有冷风在钻孔子。

帝弥托利心中郁闷，他的首次站街秀在大雨瓢泼中泡了汤。现在两难的处境摆在面前供他选择：回到那间停水停电的小公寓忍受邻居的音乐，或是继续等待他的第一个客人，因为如果运气好有人愿意带他回家，他说不定可以洗个热水澡。

如果运气好。

他不自主打了个哆嗦，小腿肚因寒冷阵阵痉挛。湿透旅游鞋加湿透的袜子值得他骂出双份的脏话。帝弥托利往后退了几步，靠着路灯踩掉一只鞋子的后跟，踩掉袜子，祈祷冷风能吹干五颗冻成石头块的脚趾。

但是好像更冷了，操他奶奶的。

他在心里吐着十八种不同色彩的芬芳，并没有侮辱哪位先生或女士的意思，他唯一真心唾骂的只是这操蛋的生活。

“刚才雨下的真大。”

帝弥托利回头，灯下打火机哧的一响，那人燃起一只细长的烟轻轻吸了一口，问他：

“接活吗？”

接。

上面下面？

都行。

那人抬起眼珠，透过镜片上方打量他的脸。看了半晌，自顾自的扭头笑了。帝弥托利心中腾起尖刺般的不快，直觉告诉他：这人把他看扁了。

你不问问价格？

不用，你第一次，500，按规矩来。  
按规矩来——看来这人是个常客。帝弥托利忍不住借着路灯打亮对方：白，瘦，金丝眼镜，黑色大衣，染成浅色的半长发收拢在衣领里。

眼睛是接近蓝色的浅绿，一对眯起的猫瞳。他对上猫儿的凝视，慌的毫无缘由。

是他喜欢的那一类。

那人知道他在看，不慌也不恼，仰头朝帝弥托利吐出一缕烟雾。他被细细的薄荷味挠了一下鼻尖。女士烟，连这一点也是他喜欢的。

你家我家？

我家。

那人朝大路走去，掏出手机在屏幕上点点划划一阵，对跟在后面的迪米说：

“你看起来需要洗个热水澡。”

他叫了车，下车时帝弥托利听见他的手机传来叮的一声。一楼大门外贴着一架刷脸的机器，帝弥托利只在市中心的写字楼下见过这个。

豪华公寓和信用卡，这人有一份还算体面的收入。

上电梯前那人犹豫了一下，问他，你用多大的套？

他尽量克制着不要脸红，说，超大。

哇哦。那人面无表情的表示惊叹，扔给他一张钞票，去那边的贩卖机买一盒，剩下的买你喜欢的东西。

他走向角落的贩卖机卖了套子和一小瓶润滑，止步想了想，又买了一袋混合口味的水果糖，将找的零钱还给那人。

对方瞥了眼他手里阳具外观的塑料小瓶，吹了声口哨，看不出来你是个喜欢前戏的孩子，要温柔点哦。

所以他今晚可以做上面的那个。帝弥托利依言点头，心里一直绷着的那根弦稍稍松了些。

对方看起来经验丰富，应该没问题。

他们在电梯里开始接吻，帝弥托利两手抓着套子、润滑和糖果袋，只能由那人勾着他的后脖子弯下腰，被动的咬着嘴里那条窜来窜去的舌头。

这不行，你太烂了。

出电梯前，那人回头嘲笑他，大拇指摁住开门键不放。帝弥托利尴尬极了，却又觉得对方急着开门的样子有点说不清道不明的可爱。

我叫帝弥托利。

贝雷特。

他们在门口礼貌的交换姓名，忽略鸭和嫖客的关系，一本正经的像搞笑节目。

所以，帝弥托利，你为什么要……嗯。

贝雷特打开门，依次踩掉两只鞋的后跟，光脚踩上地板。他伸手在墙壁上摸索开关的位置，啪嗒一声，室内亮了起来。

帝弥托利实话实说，没钱。

失业？

在上学。

吸那个吗？

不吸，你呢？

我也不，没意思。贝雷特钻进浴室打开暖风，靠在门框上打量他，眼神仿佛在说：那你为什么会缺钱。

我爸妈死了，房子给了科尔莉阿姨，她没回我的电话……

帝弥托利感受着他的视线，脱口而出。

他们诡异又默契的沉默了一会，贝雷特将一团毛巾扔到他头上。

“先去洗澡吧。”

帝弥托利一边洗澡一边打量整间浴室。浴室很大，马桶是电动的，还会喷水。他已经领教过了，贝雷特听着他的声音在外面哈哈大笑，说，别怕，马桶不咬人。

所有的洗漱用具都是单人份的，孤零零立在架子上。他拿起一瓶沐浴摩丝，挤出来的泡沫散发着草莓和苹果的甜香。

所有的毛巾都是安全的白色，但是帝弥托利还是发现了：他的电动牙刷是粉色的。

他擦着头发出来，被眼前景色吓了一跳。贝雷特站在餐桌旁敲了敲勺子，碗里盛着一份奶油汤，一旁的编织篮塞满各式各样的小面包。

你先吃，我去洗澡，电视随便看，Wi-Fi密码是1111。

帝弥托利摸着餐勺坐下来，有种坠入如梦的不真实感。他一个接一个的吞下小面包，它们都是甜的，热呼呼的蘸着奶油汤，滑进他空虚的胃袋里。

他主动洗了碗，洗完时贝雷特也出来了。他手上拿着帝弥托利的衣服，将湿乎乎的裤袜搭在暖风架上，帝弥托利这才注意到：自己鞋子早就立在那里了。

帝弥托利觉得他有必要坦白。

这时贝雷特拿着吹风机朝他走过来。他顺从的低下头，享受被嫖客照顾的感觉。这真奇怪，把嫖客这个词套在贝雷特身上，他对他好的过分了。

“我得向你道歉。”帝弥托利说，“其实我是第一次。”

我知道啊，以前没见过你。贝雷特在吹风机的轰鸣声中回答他。

“不，我的意思是，我没和别人做过，处男，第一次。”

吹风机没有停，但贝雷特手上的动作停顿了一下。帝弥托利怀疑他听到了一声叹气，接着贝雷特说：

“你这样漂亮的孩子居然是个雏，这世界怎么了？！”

他抱怨完了，吹干帝弥托利的头发，往他脑袋上狠狠揉了一把。

“那就让老师来教你吧。”

你是老师？

对。

旁边这所大学的老师？

是的。

男朋友？

没有。你能动动手指吗？

他的两根手指塞进贝雷特的后穴，润滑从指缝间滑落到手背。贝雷特仰面躺下，双腿拉成一字开，他的柔韧度堪比芭蕾舞演员。帝弥托利暗自感叹，另一只手忍不住在对方大腿内侧的软肉上掐了又掐。

扒掉贝雷特的衣服之前，帝弥托利提出他可以做下面那个。但是，别浪费了这么好的家伙，贝雷特用光裸的足底踩着他鼓囊囊的裆部说，还有攒了好几年的子弹。

说罢他笑的倒进枕头里，帝弥托利握住那对不老实的脚踝，拉开他的腿。贝雷特吹出一声口哨，来吧小狮子，他说。

怎么有人能把口哨吹的像他一样轻佻又郑重，帝弥托利想。

他抽出手指，补上了更多的润滑。贝雷特用脚尖踩他肩膀，抬起下巴朝挂在椅子后背的毛巾示意。帝弥托利立刻会意，将毛巾抽过来垫在他屁股下面。

擦过头发的毛巾带着湿意，贝雷特不舒服的扭了扭腰。他是个很容易娇气的人。帝弥托利注意到了，这个房间的大部分设施都是为了让主人更加舒适而存在的。比如门口那台自动擦鞋机，老天啊，除了那种二十年前建成的五星酒店之外，还有谁会拥有这种东西。

快点，快点呀，你可真能憋。

无所谓，反正都憋好几年了。

贝雷特的抱怨给他一拳打回棉花里，忍不住捂起脸笑了。帝弥托利就着他的笑声捅进一根手指，弹钢琴般加入第二第三第四个音符，贝雷特不笑了，改用手指和牙齿堵住呜呜咽咽的呻吟，大腿哆嗦着收起来，像一块试图吐出沙粒的蚌肉。

帝弥托利用肩膀架起他的腿，将人往下压着抬高屁股。腰，腰会疼。贝雷特含着四根手指也不忘抱怨，垫个枕头。

好好，枕头。帝弥托利给他塞了一只枕头，想了想，又把毛巾抽出来铺在枕头上，免得弄脏了。

他一边指奸着贝雷特，一边用梆硬的性器在他会阴处磨蹭，龟头偶尔从两颗囊袋间钻过，去压正吐着泪水的“小贝雷特”。大的那只贝雷特连忙拍他一边手臂，提醒：别蹭多了，会射的。

好的。他后退半分，贝雷特又缠着他抬高屁股，说，也不能不蹭。

帝弥托利突然觉得自己真是只优秀的鸭子，竟然能把这么叼嘴的客人给伺候舒服，关键他还是第一次。

如此自我肯定着，帝弥托利加重了手指的动作。方才贝雷特握着他的手插进穴里，手把手的引导他摸到那块微凸起的软肉，说，是这里。

不需要多言，贝雷特用柔软的呻吟代替他剩下的话。帝弥托利压住那里打着圈按揉。轻一点，贝雷特一开始说，然后他渐渐发不出别的声音，除非帝弥托利拉开他的手，在另一只手补上的间隙才能听到几声F开头的词。

绞着指根的穴肉潮水般撤退，松开了对入侵者钳制。帝弥托利底头审视，现在他可以自由的进出四根手指，那里正湿的一塌糊涂。尽管如此，他还是不太放心，两手扒开贝雷特的臀瓣，仔细确认穴口张开的极限。

他是个大学生。贝雷特昏头昏脑的想，他在实验室里会用同样的眼神盯试管吗？

最终帝弥托利满意了，掏出性器抵上穴口。我要进来了哦。他不忘提醒正云里雾里的贝雷特，见对方点头，这才挺腰埋入。

太大了。这时贝雷特唯一的感想。做了这么久的扩张，还能感到疼痛。他甚至怀疑自己是不是有些托大，时间过去了仿佛有一个世纪，他拼命调整呼吸，感受着肉块一寸寸劈开身体的钝痛。

进去了吗？他气喘吁吁的问帝弥托利。

进了，帝弥托利同样喘着气回答他，一点。

一点是多少？

就，头进去了。

贝雷特不敢低头去看，他怕看一眼后自己再没有张开大腿的勇气。明明帮他撸的时候没有感觉特别大。贝雷特吸着气回忆，难道他刚才没完全撸起来？

后穴中的凶器往后退了一步，龟头卡在入口正好碾上他的腺体。贝雷特只觉得白光一闪，下面又痛又爽，连忙扭着腰追上去，责怪帝弥托利道，不要乱动。

我，我补点润滑。帝弥托利结结巴巴的举起小瓶，已经见了底。贝雷特看他傻乎乎的模样简直想捧腹大笑，说，不用补了，润滑不是万能的，你慢点就好。

可是，可是。帝弥托利不安的靠近他，伸出一只手撩开脸颊边的碎发，说：

“你哭了呀。”

他的指尖停留在一缕冰凉的湿意上，贝雷特心中一暖。他有过不少床伴，人人只当他的眼泪是勋章，却是第一次有人捧起它们想要予以慰藉。

我没事就爱掉两滴眼泪玩。贝雷特抓住帝弥托利的双手放在嘴边亲吻，说，你抱我起来，然后躺好。

帝弥托利扶着他的腰，慢一点，他说。甚至使了力气阻止贝雷特往下沉。他先前捅到深处的润滑往两人交合处下滑，随着贝雷特上下的动作发出咕啾的水声。贝雷特捏捏他的手臂，示意他别捣乱，依着放松的力道一点点往深处吞。

并不好受。太大了，而且太深。到三分之二的位置几乎是极限了。内部的甬道像是有跳动的脉搏一般歇斯底里的筋挛，贝雷特嘴唇哆嗦着，索性破罐破摔，闭着眼睛往下猛的一坐。  
他维持不住蹲姿，往前倾着跪坐在帝弥托利身上。穴口触到毛发，有些扎人，也给他终于用屁股吞下那庞然大物的实感。

帝弥托利看他撑着可怜，忍不住按揉他的身体。他揉的毫无章法，四处找寻紧绷的肌肉给予抚慰，还牢记着贝雷特说过的“蹭多了会射”，不去碰他前面。

可以动吗？贝雷特问他。

等一会吧。帝弥托利下意识回答，忽地想起来现在主动权在贝雷特手里，那人居高临下的看他，眼睛里藏着狡黠。

贝雷特动起来，向后撑着他的大腿保持平衡。他伸手去够贝雷特胸前仰起的乳头，本是个下意识的动作，贝雷特像是被打开开关一般，屁股吸紧了他的性器，前段吐出一小股白色的液体。

唔。

他听见贝雷特发出意识不明的呻吟，腰肢如苇草般折倒，连忙撑起来去扶。他一坐起来，贝雷特给顶的腰间发抖，靠在他怀里不住的抽气。

是不是疼啊？

贝雷特摇头，小声说：

“刚才太舒服了。”

他的头颅歇息在帝弥托利掌心，像只落网的鸟儿，安静温顺的望着他。帝弥托利觉得心上突然涨起一颗鼓包，贝雷特的眼睛望过来，噗的一下把它戳破了。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”

“我可以继续动了吗？”

贝雷特露出点意外的小表情，这让他看来格外的可爱。好的，你来吧。贝雷特说，照你喜欢的样子来。

帝弥托利抱着贝雷特操了一会，低头将他的乳尖吻到通红。贝雷特在他嘴巴里断断续续的呻吟，双手环住他的脖子，将人拉着往后倒去。

帝弥托利从善如流的跟上去，还不忘塞好枕头，贝雷特能舒服的仰面躺下，双腿打开架在他肩上，他一边用力干进贝雷特的穴里，一边偏头依次吻去他脚尖的痉挛。

又是一发正中红心的顶弄，贝雷特反射性弓起腰，堵不住的呻吟从手指缝隙漏出来，帝弥托利拉开他的一只手，贝雷特动了动另外一只，立刻被他一齐按住，死扣在头顶。

糟了。贝雷特几乎立刻涨红了脸，听见各种胡言乱语和忘情的呻吟从自己嘴里飞出来。他想找帝弥托利讨个吻以盖住自己的声音。帝弥托利会意，弯下腰开始吻他，同时碾着他的腺体大开大合的进出。贝雷特在眼前一片金星闪耀中破口大骂，啊咦唔哦的唱着帝弥托利弹给他的谱子，舒服的脚趾蜷缩。

不知过了多久，帝弥托利放开他的嘴唇，稍微退出来一点点。贝雷特感动的简直想为他唱赞歌，谁知腰部被帝弥托利双手一扣，抱起来腾空翻了个身，晕头转向的砸在枕头里。

他真的是第一次吗。贝雷特脑海里探出这个可怕的念头，不管是或不是，这家伙肯定是个怪物。

怪物捏着他的屁股，掰开两片臀瓣整根没入。贝雷特一下子叫起来，鸡皮疙瘩从交合处爬过后背一直爬上耳后。这个姿势方便他打到最开，被操的最深。

帝弥托利似乎也感觉到了，扣住他的腰开始加快抽插的速度。如果说贝雷特觉得他刚才有点放水，现在他敢赌咒发誓，帝弥托利刚才不是在放水，而是在泄洪。腺体被刺激的凸起来，每次帝弥托利操进来贝雷特都能感受到饱胀的酸麻感过电般从那里发射，一小块软肉被推倒、碾压、挤压着往后退的感觉非常清晰，然后插进来又是一轮，他已经骂不出脏话。

甚至开始担心过度的快感会不会摧毁人的神志。

他肯定求饶了，也肯定哭了。帝弥托利却不为所动，一下一下插的他浑身痉挛，白色的精液从马眼汩汩流下，像是女人的爱液。

像女人一样。被操。被压制。贝雷特思及此处，脑子里腾出一阵卑劣的快意，忍不住抬高臀部去迎合身后的男人。

扣在腰部的双手下了狠劲，帝弥托利将他猛地往怀里一拉，挺腰前探，压着他扑倒在床上。他突然承担了帝弥托利的一部分体重，手脚都被攥的无法动弹，只剩屁股还能稍微躲避。他只往前躲了半寸，立刻被追上来操进最深处。像是在惩罚他似的，帝弥托利的动作突然凶狠起来，囊袋啪啪拍打着腿根，混合着咕啾咕啾的水声回荡在他耳边，还有不知道谁的浪叫声。贝雷特感觉自己要被操进床垫里了，体内深处传来可怕的筋挛，压在床垫间的下腹一湿，他尖叫着射了出来。

帝弥托利没有放开他，他只能趴在那里就着高潮的余韵继续被操，如同被狮子扑倒的猎物。

帝弥托利坐在公寓的地板上，盯着漂浮在空中的灰尘一阵发呆。他的所有财物塞进了一个破旧的旅行箱里，箱子停在一旁，像只忠心的大狗。

五月的早晨有些微的凉意，他搓了搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。唯一合适的一件外套丢在了贝雷特的公寓。一个月前的早晨也是相同的凉意，他先于贝雷特醒来，床头柜上放着一叠整齐的钞票，他突然觉得愤怒，这愤怒是朝着自己的。

他没有拿那摞钱，抓起裤子鞋子胡乱套上逃出了那个地方。朋友骂他是个傻逼，他也同意，他就是全天下最鸡掰无敌的大傻逼。

为什么他不能换个更好的方式遇见贝雷特？

他的租期到了，科尔莉阿姨的电话依然是无法接通。房东今天就会来敲门，让他带着行李滚蛋。

如他所愿，门铃叮叮作响。他爬起来去开门。

啊。

真的是这里。

贝雷特换了一身浅绿的衬衫，衬着他的眼睛透出湿润的温度。他一手捏着一张纸，另一手停在门铃上，那个吃惊的小表情挂在他脸上，还是那么可爱。

你怎么知道我住在这里？

学生档案，我是你们学校的老师啊。  
他盯着自己的鞋带发呆，贝雷特朝他身后看了一眼，眼睛亮了起来。

走吧。

去哪儿？

我家。

我不做那个了。

我知道你没做。贝雷特捏住他的一只手，压着狡黠的笑意说。他眼角瞥见路灯旁有朵即将绽放的花苞，是五月的花苞。

“行李都收拾好了，还不快过来。”


	2. Chapter 2

帝弥托利睁开眼，脸颊贴着一块温暖的丝绒布，是贝雷特借给他的枕头。

他忍不住歪头蹭了蹭，鼻尖掠过薰衣草的香味，真舒服。

不是第一次在陌生的环境中醒来，也不是第一次睡沙发。说句实话，贝雷特家的沙发比他睡过的绝大多数地方更舒服，就连这个枕头也完美的无可挑剔，贝雷特果然是个会享受的家伙。

帝弥托利慢慢爬起来，走向他的行李箱。箱子仓促的躺在客厅，和无家可归的他一样——被同一位“好心人”捡了回去，却不知该安放在哪儿。

他捞出一件皱巴巴的T恤和裤子，昨天身上那套被贝雷特坚决的扔进了洗衣机。洗好的衣服整齐叠放在一旁的矮凳上，帝弥托利看来看去，决定自己不应该连续两天（在贝雷特面前）穿同一套衣服。

他快速溜进浴室，对面是贝雷特的卧室，房门紧闭。

上次来时太过紧张，他错过了很多细节:比如花洒是恒温的，有内置的过滤器，柠檬的香气正随着细润的水柱散开，足以唤醒任何一个搞不清状况的年轻人。

帝弥托利尽可能快的完成洗漱，小心不让水花溅到面前那扇看起来很高级的玻璃墙上。洗完之后，他发现自己还是溅上去了一些。

尽管不多，却十分刺眼，像他。

角落里有清洁工具，他套上衣裤，从一大袋拆封的速干抹布中抽出一张，刚擦了一下，立刻意识到这是一扇磨砂玻璃——擦拭它只会让一切看起来更加刻意。

但是已经晚了，帝弥托利只能硬着头皮继续擦，直到白雾般的玻璃在他手下变成遭到一群孩子洗劫的沙滩。

他为了这点小事懊恼半天，想打开换气扇吹干“罪证”，又怕风扇的声音吵醒贝雷特，只好祈祷贝雷特能晚点起来，最好能睡到这片乱七八糟的水渍消失为止。

祈祷一定传到了恶作剧神耳中，他很快听见贝雷特起床的动静。

既然房子的主人醒了，他没有理由继续霸占浴室。帝弥托利主动开门，正巧对上移动到门口的贝雷特。

对方穿着藕荷色的长袍睡衣，眼睛里有湿润的雾气，浅色的发丝看起来柔软极了，发尾翘起来，向着四面八方胡乱的飞。

帝弥托利顿时觉得嘴巴有点干，他舔了舔嘴唇，心想自己该保持更好的生活习惯，比如每天早上醒来喝一杯水。年轻人的视线有些出格，一大早的，贝雷特难得害羞了一下，他没有表现在脸上，很自然的抓抓头发，试图用手掌抚平脑后的发旋。

早上好。

早上好，我……

帝弥托利顿了顿，心想要不要为那扇沾到水的玻璃向贝雷特道歉。这太蠢了。他很快意识到，脑袋里有个刻薄的小声音在说：实在是太蠢了，浴室的玻璃怎么可能不沾上水？你该庆幸没有为如此愚蠢的理由毁了他的早晨。

怎么了？贝雷特很耐心的等着他，一边揉着眼角。

没什么。帝弥托利摇头。

贝雷特成功揉出了几颗眼垢，正试图把它们从指尖上弹飞。他看起来完全不介意在帝弥托利面前这么做，对此帝弥托利没有半句怨言，不如说他不讨厌贝雷特这副有点小得意的悠闲模样，更喜欢“贝雷特在我面前很放松”这个既定事实。

贝雷特处理完眼角分泌物，接过话茬，问他昨晚睡的怎么样？

很好。

帝弥托利老实回答，换来贝雷特一个怀疑的眼神，他没有追问，朝局促不安的年轻人笑了笑，说：

“那就好。现在劳驾让一让，我要洗澡。”

贝雷特没有对磨砂玻璃发表任何意见，事实上，他压根没有把注意力浪费在这上面。

帝弥托利却惴惴不安，他该出门了，球鞋穿在脚上，人站在玄关，仍伸长了脖子，等待贝雷特洗完澡走出来对他说点什么。

贝雷特洗完澡，走出来，对他说：

“你不打算吃早饭吗？”

他的声音带着十足十的惊讶和不满，好像帝弥托利刚才当着他的面将浴室砸了个稀巴烂。那双浅绿色的眼睛瞪的圆了，有种凶不起来的可爱感。帝弥托利开心又窘迫的立在原地，伸进鞋子里的大半个脚掌退出来，踩回到地板上。

他衷心的希望自己没有想太少，贝雷特不是“随口一问”，是真的在邀请他共进早餐。

也没有想太多:贝雷特纯粹想与他分享食物，并不是在隐晦的邀请他来一发。

昨晚一劫，帝弥托利的逻辑钢架已经理论上灰飞烟灭了，几小时内再经历一次社会性死亡显然不够人道。

幸好，贝雷特很快热起锅，问他，鸡蛋你要单面煎还是双面煎？

都可以。

这个家里没有“都可以”或是“随便”这种选项。

贝雷特用锅铲敲着锅边，一字一句的说道。他有时候说话像唱歌一样，带着独特的韵律和不容拒绝的语调。帝弥托利坐到餐桌前，乖乖回答：单面煎，谢谢。

贝雷特点头，背对他开始在料理台上忙碌，煎黄油的声音和香味填满了整间屋子。帝弥托利出神的盯着他的背影。无论是修身的大衣还是宽松的家居服，它们都没法遮掩贝雷特那圈细细的腰身。但是贝雷特不单薄，他漂亮的恰到好处，也许得益于他肩背处流畅优美的  
线条。

贝雷特是帝弥托利喜欢的类型没错——这个男人绕过守门员在他的好球区疯狂得分。尽管他们的相遇十分荒唐，没有半点诚意，泛着一股子廉价的塑料味。

但是，事关贝雷特，帝弥托利无法不像个情窦初开的少年一般:自投罗网，自作聪明，且多情。

普通人不会收留陷入经济困境的一夜情对象，也不会为对方下厨吧。这里面一定有什么含义，或者暗示，甚至邀请。

帝弥托利想的很美，如果他昨天晚上没有愚蠢的“袭击”贝雷特，贝雷特也没有拒绝的话，现在他们的发展就会像他妈的美丽童话故事一样。

说“袭击”不太恰当，他并没有真的把贝雷特怎么样。昨天，贝雷特在他最阴郁的时刻敲开那间破烂公寓的大门，送上了一个巨美妙无比的惊喜：要不要搬过来和我一起住？

当然要啊。帝弥托利开心的狠不得冲上去拥抱贝雷特，如果不是兜里没钱，他可能会跑去超市买一箱圣诞节拉炮，沿路放过去。

他当即跟着贝雷特走了，来到那间舒适的，只有一间卧房的，单身公寓。

当问起自己夜间安眠的地点时，贝雷特很自然的指了指客厅的沙发。

帝弥托利没有惊讶，也许贝雷特想给他一点适应的时间，正好，他自己也不想显得太急躁。

一整天平静的过去了，贝雷特按兵不动，仿佛在等帝弥托利主动出击。帝弥托利的信心一点点萎缩，疑惑被端上餐桌，代替了他想象中丰收的菜篮。

晚上，贝雷特做了奶油汤，上一次尝到同样味道的半小时后，他俩成功滚到床上。帝弥托利小口喝着汤，揣测许久，最终勇莽战胜了胆怯。就在两人先后洗完澡，坐在沙发上一起折磨电视遥控器时，帝弥托利不管不顾的上了。

他捏着贝雷特的腕骨，没有去取对方手里的遥控器，而是拉开那只胳膊，贴向贝雷特的嘴唇。

无论是“没有达成金钱交易的前嫖客”，还是“救你于水火之中的一夜情对象”，又或是“初次见面就让你昏厥般迷恋的男人”，他都应当在此刻亲吻贝雷特。

“啪”的一声，盛满食物的盘子落在帝弥托利面前，他刹那惊醒抬头。你喝咖啡吗？贝雷特问他，我也有茶包，不过大概率不在保质期内。

咖啡就很好，谢谢。

贝雷特点头，往帝弥托利的马克杯里注入过量牛奶，帝弥托利接过大胆喝了一口，没有放糖，奶味之下的苦涩令他满脸发紧。

咖啡能帮人保持清醒，有助于思考。整整一个上午，帝弥托利头一次没有听进教授讲的哪怕一个标点，那可怜的老头频频看他，不明白平时最活跃的学生今天怎么安静的像一株植物。

帝弥托利察觉到了教授的目光，趁课间，他将背包和书本堆到桌上，躲在“堡垒”后面一边愧疚，一边继续开小差。

亟需厘清的问题有很多。首先，贝雷特到底有没有同他上床的意愿？如果有，那一切再简单不过。如果没有，那么贝雷特捡他回来的目的究竟是什么？出于同情？还是说站在一名老师的立场，因为睡走了学生的第一次（免费地）而感到愧疚，希望给点补偿？  
除去这些专门用来回答问题的“理由”，贝雷特对他抱有额外的好感吗？贝雷特打算给他们彼此一个尝试的机会吗？他稀里糊涂的跟这人走了，到底是以什么身份睡在对方的沙发上？萍水相逢的朋友吗？

睡过一次不能代表什么，尤其贝雷特对他昨晚的行动回馈以强烈而干脆的拒绝，他的右半边脸仍能回忆起那股羞耻的刺痛。

以及非常之响亮。

贝雷特也许真的不想和他有超越“友谊”和“仅仅一晚”的瓜葛……如果要更扎心一点，他可能还得搞清楚自己够不够格当个“朋友”。

人与人之间的关系有时就是这样模棱两可，让人心烦意乱。不能怪女人总喜欢让男人发誓，人类即是不安的载体也是受体。

帝弥托利懊恼的垂下脑袋，额头磕着桌子，他鼻尖前方有一团狗屁不通的公式，也不知道是哪个学生拿小刀刻上去的。

手机在口袋里震了一下，收到一条新讯息，显示来自“贝雷特”。

这家伙是什么时候把号码存进自己的手机里？帝弥托利惊悚的意识到：他对此完全没有印象。

好像贝雷特总能在他看不见的地方搞些小动作，比如今晨叠好的衣服，又或是一个月前放在床头的那摞钱。

他点开讯息。

“今晚我准备烤小面包。之前忘记问了，如果你有什么过敏的食物，请务必告诉我。”

帝弥托利的心雀跃了一下，随后焦急抖落着怀疑的羽毛。既然贝雷特不打算睡他，为什么还对他这么好？贝雷特对每个睡过的人都很好吗？世界上这么会有这种人？

他握着手机想了又想，将打出来的字不断删掉。拒绝显得很失礼，因为贝雷特压根没问他“晚上是否回来吃饭”，如果贝雷特这么问了，帝弥托利一定会扯出一百个正当理由，顺滑的拒绝掉。

偏偏贝雷特言语间有种帝弥托利的餐食从今以后归他管的奇妙自信，帝弥托利实在不知道该怎么去打击这份“信心”，那感觉一定很糟，就像掐死一只昂首挺胸的小山雀。

狡猾的大人！

帝弥托利在心里半真半假的抱怨，一边快乐的打出回复：我没有过敏的食物，谢谢你。

五分钟后，贝雷特发来一串丰盛的菜名。帝弥托利放下手机，开始期待夜晚快些到来。

夜晚很快来临，最后一道下课铃打响时，天空已是黛色。

帝弥托利抓起背包一路小跑，运动产生的多巴胺令他心情舒畅，直到看见大门前那台摄像机。

两个事实迎面击中他：自己既没有钥匙，也不确定贝雷特此时是否在家。

既然有小甜面包的约定，贝雷特多半是在的。他发去讯息，同时移动到机器侧面，弯腰躲着摄像头。扫描到陌生的面孔也许会触发警报，也许不会。但他不知道，想尽可能不弄出麻烦就好。

贝雷特没有马上回复，帝弥托利只好背对大门坐在楼梯上，伸长了腿踩到地上。

一旦被完美的关在一栋大楼外面，帝弥托利无法阻止自己胡思乱想。万一贝雷特忘了他们今晚的约定？又或者自己再次会错了意，贝雷特只是突发奇想同他聊了聊菜谱和烘培计划，他压根没有接到晚餐的邀请，而贝雷特这会儿可能已经吃饱喝足，带上笔记本去了图书  
馆或办公室呢？

帝弥托利没法做到时刻与贝雷特的行程保持一致。显而易见。作为一位被允许睡在沙发上，不知要待多久的客人，他最好能有钥匙。贝雷特没有给，是忘了还是暂时没察觉到这个必要性，又或者，贝雷特不认为他会停留太长时间？我能待多久——这明明是他第一件该问的事，偏偏他忙着像条快乐的小狗，整日摇头摆尾。

一旦挨了贝雷特的巴掌，就畏缩着不敢哼哼。

帝弥托利困惑的捏着指关节。他不知道胸口这团乱糟糟的情绪是什么，好像一个百米冲刺的运动员在跳水台上惊醒过来，而观众提前喊起了嘘声。现在你不笔直往前冲了。他脑子里那个尖细的小声音嘲讽道：但这副缩手缩脚的样子土爆了，别再在贝雷特面前表现出来。

他越不想显得蠢，结局永远只会让自己看起来更蠢。如果人生能够回炉重造就好了，如果死后可以带着记忆开始一段新的人生就好了，他已经无数次在内心为过去那些尴尬的高光时刻改出了最完美的剧本，就等着倒放重来一遍。

帝弥托利的人生没能重来，贝雷特的电话倒是来了。

他的声音听起来有些遥远，首先为忘记交给帝弥托利钥匙道歉，随后告诉他：楼下门禁已经录入你的面部信息，可以直接进来。 

所以先前的踟蹰全是白费，帝弥托利忍不住开心的嘲笑自己，同时再次感叹：贝雷特到底是怎么偷摸搞的这些小动作。


	3. Chapter 3

他成功走入大楼，走出电梯。贝雷特提前将房门开了一条小缝。这不太安全，贝雷特不怕奇怪的人趁机闯入吗？帝弥托利想说但不敢说，因为他自己就是个足够奇怪的闯入者。

门口摆着一双男士拖鞋，鞋跟整齐朝向他，这让帝弥托利意识到自己（又一次）差点将脱下的球鞋随意乱放。

年轻人连忙回身摆正鞋尖，他自己一个人住时绝对不会做这事，但贝雷特帮他收拾臭球鞋的画面实在充满冲击力，帝弥托利在很长一段时间内会尽力不让这一幕再度发生。

贝雷特正在厨房忙碌，手机扔在背后的餐桌上。他走过去，看见那块黑色的小屏幕上沾着两颗指头印，为打扰到贝雷特在心里偷偷道歉。

他很想把歉意说出来，说出来显得自己不是那么烦人，同时也会变的更烦人。

回来啦。

嗯，我回来了。

贝雷特正在混合一堆黏糊糊的面团，他的一只袖子掉了下来，堪堪挂在手腕上方。

他的腕骨真细。帝弥托利心想，怀疑那里挂不住他的袖子。

等会记得提醒我把门卡给你。唉，年纪大啦，记性越来越不好。

……多大？

我的年龄吗？

帝弥托利慌忙摆手，在贝雷特回答之前，抢着说他没有别的意思，又说对不起他不该乱问。贝雷特笑了笑，往上抻了一下胳膊，将那截摇摇欲坠的袖子扯上去。

没关系，随便问。他大方的同帝弥托利讲，我今年34岁。

34岁，作为大学教授非常年轻。对19岁的帝弥托利而言，是一个理论上够当他父亲的年纪，仅仅理论上。

你看起来并不意外？

帝弥托利点头，他居心不良，早有预判，当然不会吃惊。贝雷特又抬手抖了一下袖口，帝弥托利忍不住指了指那里。

我能帮你吗？

什么？

袖子，挽起来。

谢谢。贝雷特说着，将左手从面团里拔出来，送到帝弥托利面前。他穿着白衬衫，两边各系了两枚袖扣，看起来很麻烦，这一定是贝雷特不挽袖子的“元凶”。

他就是懒，不为别的。

帝弥托利这般断言，轻松拧开第一颗扣子，亚麻布料有了皱痕，他非常没有必要的把它们拉直，轻轻扯了扯。

因此更多的碰到了贝雷特。

布料被他慢慢折起来，到了肘弯，再没法往上了。帝弥托利偷偷看了眼贝雷特，没有从那双低垂的瞳孔中读出任何情绪。这让他有些慌张，仍是鼓起勇气抓住那圈袖子。另一只手握住贝雷特的手腕，将布料往上推，推过他突出的肘骨。

他不是第一次握住那段窄小的关节，却比第一次百倍的激动。自己的手掌很热，或是贝雷特的皮肤很凉，或是两者皆有。他害怕温度会烫到对方，又贪心这短暂的相贴。贝雷特的脉搏在他拇指下方跳动，应该是快的，但帝弥托利分辨不来，唯一的参照物——他自己的心，同样快要跳出来了。

另一边也，嗯，卷起来比较好。

劳驾。

贝雷特微微后仰，为帝弥托利腾出空间。帝弥托利侧身去捉对方另一只手，发现这个姿势很别扭：他肩膀太宽，为此不得不抬高右手，踮着脚去够那边。但是贝雷特没有要退一步的打算——他突然专注的研究起面团的松软程度。

呃。

帝弥托利犹豫了一下，拿小拇指凸出的关节轻轻碰了碰贝雷特的肩膀，好像自己才是那个双手沾满面粉的人。他想告诉贝雷特：你看，我们没有必要这么局促，你可以后退一步，或是让我换个姿势。

哦。

贝雷特意识到了，选择用一颗弱小的气泡音作为回答。他没有后退，呼吸蓦地轻了许多，像是害怕惊醒那只停在肩头的蝴蝶。

这让帝弥托利下定决心，不再避开他。蝴蝶改变轨迹，没有从俩人眼前滑过，而是绕过了贝雷特后背，从另一侧握住袖扣。

对，扣子，他是来解开……噢不对，他是来帮贝雷特挽起袖子的。

他搂着贝雷特，仿佛搂着一只正在放十万伏特的皮卡丘，不敢让手臂之间任何一寸裸露的肌肤碰到他。

贝雷特在他怀里化为香味与热度的混合体。他很热，他们贴近的皮肤很热，几乎可以感觉到上面的绒毛立了起来，争锋相对着。如果现在是秋天，那里一定会爆出噼里啪啦的静电。

帝弥托利紧张的呼吸都快暂停了，忽地嗅到一股亲密的味道，是贝雷特的洗发水，闻起来像一颗甜蜜的橙子。帝弥托利知道自己闻起来也是这个味道。

贝雷特似乎偏爱水果味的洗浴液。

这当然给帝弥托利带来违和感，因为贝雷特是个无时不刻散发着魅力的成熟男人。他裹着黑色的立领风衣从路灯下走向帝弥托利，每一步都踩在年轻人的心上。偏偏这个人允许一点也不成熟的甜橙香味出现在自己身上，真的很奇怪，又有点可爱。

他不能这么告诉贝雷特：你很可爱。重点是这样说话超级没有礼貌，而不是贝雷特会生气。如果换个场合，换个身份，他肯定会去主动招惹贝雷特。但是现在的他不能一边失礼，一边在别人家里蹭吃蹭喝。尽管他相信贝雷特会被这份评价动摇，尽管他特别想看到贝雷特动摇的样子。

帝弥托利依依不舍的挽好另一只袖子，从贝雷特身边撤退。甜蜜的橙子味仍霸占他的感官，他忍不住舔舔下唇。如果贝雷特是个长着八只手的外星人，帝弥托利一定会非常，非常，高兴。

好了。

嗯，果然方便多了。

我还能帮什么忙吗？

贝雷特忽然瞧了他一眼，他们的瞳孔隔着一层镜片相遇，浅绿投向湖蓝，帝弥托利脸红了。

贝雷特察觉到帝弥托利的不安，体贴的转移了话题，和自己的视线。

会做饭吗？

不太会。

切菜呢？

这个没问题。

那就交给你了。水槽里的菜洗一洗切成小块，还记得我们今晚准备煮什么汤吗？

俄式甜菜汤。

贝雷特点头，帝弥托利弯起嘴角，为迅速说出正确答案感到高兴，也为气氛的转变松了一口气。

贝雷特低头开始揉搓面团，帝弥托利闭嘴抓起一颗土豆。他们分享了难得不尴尬的安静。帝弥托利专注于手里的土豆皮和烂菜叶，今天第一次没有在贝雷特面前没话找话然后找不到话说。食材在他手中全部变成整齐的小碎块，贝雷特余光见他放下刀，好奇的问。

你真的不会做饭？

试过几次，很难吃……

我记得你念护理专业。

啊？

话题转换太快，帝弥托利有点接不上。他不奇怪贝雷特知道他的大学专业，毕竟这个人连他的地址都搞到了。贝雷特一边端走他切好的土豆，一边唱歌般说道，让我猜猜，你以后想成为一名外科医生。

帝弥托利张大嘴巴，如果贝雷特这会烤好了小面包，可以直接塞进去一整只。

我猜中了？

呃，嗯。

想考哪所学校？

我们学校就很好。

贝雷特露出一个为难的表情，告诉他，虽然好，但是没有全额奖学金。

我打算先工作一段时间。

嗯。贝雷特赞同道，男护士很受欢迎，适合去ICU，赚的不少，还能积攒经验，不错的计划。

帝弥托利脸红了，贝雷特在偷看他。

这很好，帝弥托利，没什么好害羞的，你也许会成为一名优秀的医生。

为什么是“也许”？

因为这很难，你知道的。你在前进的过程中会遇到很多变数，比如忽然发现当个独当一面的护士也不错，或是觉醒了艺术上的超绝才能，甚至一夜醒来被告知成为下一任总统候选人，谁说得准呢。

贝雷特开心的遐想了一下，接着说，我不想着急的夸你，因为坚持是个过去式，等真的走过终点它才有意义，至于这个终点是不是你出发时定下的那个，我认为不重要。

帝弥托利点头。他当然知道有多难。千万不要用努力两个字欺骗穷人，他们十岁起就不上钩了。所以比起无关痛痒的声援，他也许更需要这个——有人能帮他承认“这很难”，甚至告诉他“放弃并不可耻”，能帮他卸下哪怕几毫克的重担。

所以你的意思是，如果我有幸成为医生，我会是个好医生。

没错。

为什么呢？

这下轮到贝雷特支支吾吾：你有很多好的特质，比如温柔，直率……

——我直率吗？

帝弥托利很想这么问。他自认为这段时间的表现和直率二字沾不上边，但贝雷特没有接着说下去，这个话题便到此为止。帝弥托利递上切好的蔬菜，站在贝雷特身旁看他调味。洋葱和芹菜的香味混在一起，他们一起陷入沉默，因为这刺激的味道同时皱起鼻头。

贝雷特烤的小甜面包非常成功，表皮稍稍有点焦，内芯蓬松绵软，咬起来咔嚓咔嚓的声音令人食欲大振。帝弥托利一口气吃了八个不带停，很想再吃八个，十个也没问题。但他低头看看第二碗蘸光的汤，又抬眼瞅到已然半空的面包篮，羞愧的收了手。

贝雷特没有说话，起身帮他盛了第三碗甜菜汤，推到帝弥托利面前。

抱歉，做的太多了，剩下的全靠你了。

谢谢。

如果吃不下也不要勉强。

嗯，谢谢。

你呀……

帝弥托利马上从碗里抬起头，去看贝雷特。他嘴里还叼着半块甜滋滋的面包，配上那个惊慌的小表情显得格外可怜。贝雷特嘴角抿起，偷偷笑了一下，笑完又叹气。

你不用这么紧张。我没有为昨晚的事生气，也不会因此赶你走。

贝雷特说着，看起来真的不像在生气。其实他昨天也没有表现出一星半点愤怒，但他脸上的表情……帝弥托利无法为之归类，只觉得每当想起那样的贝雷特，他无法不立刻放开对方，向每个他不知道的理由道歉。

饭后帝弥托利主动要求洗碗，贝雷特在客厅沙发上坐了一小会，起身进入卧室。他迟迟没有回来，帝弥托利抑制不住好奇，冲掉满手泡沫，跟了过去。

贝雷特正在阳台上吸烟，披着一条薄毯，侧身站立。余光看到探头探脑的年轻人，朝他抬了抬手里的烟，示意要不要一起。

帝弥托利应该拒绝，他没抽过烟，但他很喜欢看别人抽烟，尤其是手指漂亮的男人夹着细长的女士烟。

夜风很凉，在他们邻近的树影间闲逛，新叶与旧叶在风中拍首击尾，飞虫悄悄振翅。

门框撞到锁扣的声音响起时，忽然之间，帝弥托利意识到，他和贝雷特分享了一块开阔又私密的空间。

只有薄荷烟，不嫌弃吧。

当然不，我喜欢这个。

贝雷特看他一眼，镜片后的目光闪烁着意外。

我以为年轻男孩都讨厌女士烟，看来总有例外。

帝弥托利摇头，抽出一根烟。贝雷特点着打火机，一只手遮住风朝他靠近。烟蒂在舌尖濡湿，他咬着那截短短的海绵，用贝雷特手中的火点燃了它。

夜风不再是柔和的，它们吹起发丝，刮擦他的皮肤。贝雷特也在做同样的事，他指甲上的红润、琉璃似的瞳孔，薄荷烟的味道，甚至连影子——都靠得太近了。帝弥托利不敢后退，他体内泛出难以抑制的痒，从每一寸泛起鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤表面，一直持续到胃袋深处。

我想吻他。我刚才差点就要吻他了。

他被这个突如其来的想法吓到，一时紧张，将第一口烟吞了下去，呛的直咳嗽。

抱歉。帝弥托利撒谎道，太久没抽了。

他同时咳出了眼泪鼻涕，下意识用手背去擦，谁知鼻腔里突然奇痒无比，又一个喷嚏，就的糊了自己满手。

帝弥托利尴尬的咧嘴，想笑一笑缓和气氛。他徒劳的用手驮着那条鼻涕虫，在上面蹭着鼻头——显然不太管用。

他偷瞄贝雷特，短短一瞥，只觉得贝雷特笑了，那笑意像是滚水腾出的蒸汽，提前将他烫着，什么也没看明白，便飞快移开视线。

贝雷特不知从哪变出一个纸巾盒，一手拖着盒子底，刷刷刷抽出三四张，将它们全数盖到帝弥托利脸上。

他难以自持的笑着，少有波澜的双眼微微转动，投向帝弥托利的，全是明朗的爱意。三层的无香原木浆纸，一张又一张，它们曾是大树，哺育过障目的片叶，此刻遮蔽了帝弥托利的蓝眼睛，不让他看见这个转瞬的笑容。

谢谢。帝弥托利尽可能小声的揩干净鼻涕后说。阳台上没有垃圾桶，他攥起那个脏纸团，藏在自己手心。

贝雷特没有注意到这个细节，他转过身，一手搭上围栏，烟灰缸危险的立在那里。

过了一会，他敲落一截烟灰，对着熄灭的火星说：

“其实吧……”

帝弥托利屏住呼吸，知道贝雷特有很重要的话要说。

“人年纪大了之后，总有点莫名其妙的救世主心态。自以为有了足够的本领，想要保护一下年轻的孩子，满足满足自己的虚荣心。你就当我是这样吧。”

他用两根指头来回搓着烟蒂，歪过头，露出一个很小的笑容。

“帝弥托利，你是个很漂亮的孩子。从今往后，一定会有更多的人爱上你，而你要学着理所当然的接受这些好意。任何时候，不到万不得已，不要轻易卖掉自己。”

眼眸沉静冷漠，像两团不会跳动的火焰，看的帝弥托利心里发毛。贝雷特从未让他感到害怕，如今这份触感新鲜又陌生，短暂的惧意过后，又让他尝到一点说不清的难过。

“昨晚一时失控，打了你，对不起。”

贝雷特的视线抚慰般落在帝弥托利脸颊上。就在24小时前，在年轻人靠上来时，他用一记响亮的耳光结束了这个还没开始的吻。

该道歉的是我。

帝弥托利重复，他为此道过歉了，不止一次，还是觉得不够。

不，是我。我在乱发脾气。

你没有发脾气。

如果我没有发脾气，你为什么还在怕我？

我不……我不怕你……

帝弥托利，其实那巴掌不该落在你脸上，该是由我自己挨的。

是我的错。

好啦。

贝雷特扔出一个敷衍的笑容：外面很冷，快进去吧。

说着他朝室内歪了歪头，一只手拉起滑到肩膀上的毯子。帝弥托利突然很想问他冷不冷，但他把这句话连同其他许多句话一起吞了回去。

“既然不会抽烟，就不要傻站在这里吹风。”

贝雷特只催促一遍，低头点起第二根烟。帝弥托利听了话，回屋去做现下唯一能做的事：洗碗。

他感到一丝不公，不是为自己，而是为了贝雷特。贝雷特明明是最不需要道歉的那个人。贝雷特很好，给了他免费的屋檐和食物，不动声色的维护着他可怜的自尊。他不该提太多过分的要求，更不能有一点点怨言。

所以别这么小心眼，像个男人，直率点。帝弥托利咬牙对自己说，又想起贝雷特半小时前刚夸了他“直率”，顿时想笑，笑贝雷特到底怎么看他，也笑自己真的可笑。

——别这样别这样别这样。就不能像最开始，像第一次、第二次遇见贝雷特那样？自然而然的，假装还和那时一样……

他便会无时不刻想去吻他。

他太喜欢贝雷特了，第一眼就主动栽了进去。可是贝雷特不需要他的喜欢，也不需要他的“报答”。他不想惹贝雷特厌烦，不想被赶出去流落街头，但也不愿这么快就接受一个摆在眼前的现实：贝雷特已经没了和他做那档子事的兴趣。

贝雷特的第二根烟抽了很久，帝弥托利对着水槽里脏盘子发了一会呆。他回过神来，正要拧开水龙头，忽地发现，那个揩过鼻涕的脏纸团还攥在自己手里。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小狗以为自己得逞了

经过贝雷特一番说不上开导的开导，帝弥托利感觉自己总算正常了一点,他不再时刻紧绷着肩膀，背贴墙壁好像被人逼进角落的大猫，二人也能像普通室友一样聊聊天气和晚餐的话题。

凝固在言语间的空气缓慢转动，如同窗外回暖的五月，他们越来越少撞上共处一室的尴尬，不代表没有，当然尴尬大多数情况下属于帝弥托利。贝雷特从不冷场，或是为冷场感到困扰，至少他看起来是这样。即便年长的主人有过什么不可言明的情绪，帝弥托利也看不出来，暂时地。

这天饭后，帝弥托利问贝雷特：晚上睡觉时能不能开着客厅的窗户。这是他第一次主动提出点小要求，贝雷特的表情因此有了细微的变化，帝弥托利从那裂痕里读到一点类似喜悦的弧度，这个发现让他感到了同样的快乐。

贝雷特同意并建议他拉上窗帘：能挡住早晨的阳光和一部分有害花粉。他的建议非常有道理，以至于帝弥托利过了好一会才反应以来，追问贝雷特是否对花粉过敏。

他追过去时贝雷特正在镜子前刷牙，满嘴泡沫，含糊的摇了摇头。

这个摇头对帝弥托利来说自然代表否认，贝雷特知道，他自己则偷偷将其与“不严重，不要紧，不必在意”画上等号，并且不打算将这个等式教给帝弥托利。

毕竟他是老师，老师决定学生该知道什么，不需要知道什么。

他们互道晚安，像平时一样，揣着两颗落空的心钻回各自梦里。五月的风进来观望，在窗帘上弹奏催眠曲，以及柔和的温暖。

是个很好睡的晚上，帝弥托利却辗转。

他仍在回味几天前贝雷特在阳台上对他说的每一句话。贝雷特分析的很对，他急切的想要做出点贡献，想要报答他的收留之恩。但是课业繁重使帝弥托利赚不到太多钱，贝雷特也不需要他的钱。

本以为家务活可以抵消掉一部分负罪感，但是他早该料想到:贝雷特是个多么会偷懒的大人啊，这个家里90%的家务由机器包办，几乎不用人类费心。

不仅如此，帝弥托利知道贝雷特为什么喜欢邀请他回家吃晚饭：为了让他有机会在厨房帮忙。他也知道左边第二个橱柜里有一台洗碗机，但贝雷特从来不提，因为某位房客每晚一定要挥舞着那张洗碗布，昭示一下自己可怜的用处。

他试着重新学习做饭，效果不佳，昨天差点烧糊了早餐。事实上，他很确定蛋饼煎过了头，但贝雷特坚称没有，并大声鼓励帝弥托利，好像年轻人没有一把火烧掉厨房已经是个天大的奇迹。帝弥托利汗颜，不确定最终结局会是“害贝雷特食物中毒”，还是“就此屈服让贝雷特接管厨房”。

他真是没用。

帝弥托利翻过身，换成仰躺姿势，沙发垫发出一身轻微的吱呀。

贝雷特要他不要轻易“出卖”自己，可他仍然在不止一次想：如果贝雷特愿意睡我就好了。此时找不着睡意，这个念头更令帝弥托利焦躁辗转。  
如果贝雷特愿意睡他，他就能“报恩”，能有点货真价实的用处了……

只是为了报恩？当然不是，你想让贝雷特“买”下你，想有个长期赖在这里的理由，对不对？贪婪的帝弥托利，你该去修修脑子而不是照照镜子，你能想象贝雷特终于失去耐心，大喊大叫着让你滚出去的样子吗？

你不能。所以不要让这一幕发生，永远不要。

他脑子里那个刻薄的小声音说道。

帝弥托利翻腾到半夜，始终感觉胸口揣着一团火，燥的他神志清醒，耳聪目明。

他起身去了一趟厕所。

想象着贝雷特的样子打一发并不难，他在过去一个多月里常这么做，每天近距离接触贝雷特更催化了妄想的真实性。贝雷特一定有东方血统。帝弥托利撸着涨大的性器想：他的骨架很薄，看那双腕骨就知道。但他不瘦弱，帝弥托利的指头曾用力掐进两条大腿里，指尖没有全部陷进去，白乳般的嫩肉传递着抵抗。他不得不使出更大的力气，甚至动用肩膀和背部，才将那两条大腿折弯到对方胸前。贝雷特那时被他弄疼了，叫出了声，连带深处被刺到般收缩了一下。

如果帝弥托利事后能确认一眼——他无数次回味并后悔这个，那上面说不定能发现不止一道淤青。

所以贝雷特至少不像看上去那般弱不禁风。假设帝弥托利用强，说不定会被一拳打破鼻子，甚至被反骑到身上。想到这里，帝弥托利为这个绝对没胆子实施的假设，无可救药的兴奋起来。

他拧开水龙头，用流水声掩盖高潮时的叹息。完事后，蹲在瓷砖前，仔细擦掉溅上去的白色斑点，一边擦一边在罪恶感中起伏，弄脏贝雷特的浴室有种弄脏了贝雷特的虚假快乐。

做完这一切，熄灭浴室的灯光，帝弥托利轻手轻脚合上门。他出去时抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，努力辨认出上面的指针和数字：凌晨两点。

竟然这么晚了。帝弥托利在脑袋里自言自语，忽地，耳畔捕捉到一声细微的……

他感到心脏疯狂跳动了一下，连忙说服自己，一定是刚才冲的太爽，余韵跑出来搞乱他的脑子而已。

然后他又听见了。

一阵低低的喘息，以及机械的震动音。

贝雷特的卧室就在他左手边，乳白色的房门紧闭着，把手在黑暗中泛起一点金属质感的银色。这个瞬间，首先跳进帝弥托利脑子里的居然是：这种看起来贵的吓人的公寓难道不该有更好的隔音效果吗？

当然，他下一秒贴在冰冷的门扉上，像个变态一样兴奋不已时，马上就忘了这点抱怨。

隔着门，贝雷特的声音像迷雾中的鹿角，时隐时现，曲折又柔软。但是听起来不够真切，不够动情，总之就是不够好。毕竟这些声音曾经由帝弥托利掌控着节奏，仅仅穿过咫尺的空气，直截了当砸到他耳膜上，绝无中间商赚差价。

还有持续的震动声，明确又隐晦的告诉他：贝雷特在自慰，他正在用某个玩意插自己的小穴。是什么样的道具？软硬粗细甚至颜色？和真人相比哪个更舒服？帝弥托利斤斤计较的想：他没做过下面那个，自然不知道，而唯一能给出答案的贝雷特老师，他又不敢去问。

不敢提问题的学生不是好学生，所以我是个坏学生。那么贝雷特，你是个好老师吗？

帝弥托利在内心质问他。

过了一会，震动的声音停了，贝雷特的呻吟也消失，他似乎没有因为抵达高潮而失去对音量的控制。巨大的失落因而袭击了帝弥托利，他不死心的空等了一会后，悻悻然回屋躺下。

他躺着黑暗中发呆，忽然意识到一个问题。

贝雷特玩得开，是个会带雏鸟回家，手把手教人做上位的“老师”。然而入住月余，他没有发现任何贝雷特出去鬼混的迹象。可能有了房客之后，贝雷特不好意思再带人回来，而他看起来也不像那种愿意在别人家凑合一晚上的人……

这样看来，倒是自己该为贝雷特的性生活不足负责了。

想到这里帝弥托利忍不住怨天尤人：欲求不满的两个人住在同一屋檐下，却得躲着对方自慰。

最不可理喻的是，他们明明睡过一次！

帝弥托利一整天精神恍惚，以至于他在回去的路上才意识到今天是个多么好的天气。已经到了穿着短袖也不会太冷的时候，春尾与夏舌柔和的缠绕彼此，催动出空气中间渐昂扬的热意。

公寓的门禁卡贴在牛仔裤口袋一侧，帝弥托利将那张半旧的小卡片抽出来，空气迅速吹走了上面的体温，他为此而感到小小的不快。

卡片是前几日贝雷特交给他的，一张备用卡，不用想也知道。他见过贝雷特自己的门卡，塞在他钱夹的侧袋里，几乎是崭新的，掏出来时他借着楼道灯看到表面有一层塑料膜的反光。

贝雷特是那种会精心爱护任何东西的人，但是很可惜，这张备用卡的前任主人们更加漫不经心。帝弥托利在上电梯的过程中用指甲盖一点点抠掉上面细小的污渍，有很多划痕，黑色的油彩被磨成了脏兮兮的灰色，一定经常和硬币、钥匙，或其他乱七八糟的杂物揣在同一个口袋里。

出于某种奇怪的优越感，帝弥托利决定永远为这张卡保留一个VIP专属口袋，除此之外什么也不会放——他想和“那些人”画一条小小的分界线，当作精神胜利的战场。

贝雷特不在家，这几日他忽然忙碌起来。早晨离开时没有人关窗，窗帘拉上了，屋子停立在通透的昏暗中等待生活归来。

帝弥托利稍微搞懂了贝雷特对于窗户和窗帘的小习惯。据他短暂的观察，贝雷特喜欢让所有的窗户保持开着，同时他又不喜欢灰尘。帝弥托利有幸看见他用谴责杀人犯的目光瞪了一小块沾灰的桌面，足足三秒钟，之后跑去浴室抽来一张湿纸巾将那处擦到反光——普通纸巾的抽盒甚至就摆在他手边！

但是贝雷特没有洁癖，帝弥托利也亲眼见他不止一次舔掉手上的奶油或面糊，所以他应该只是讨厌灰尘而已。

鉴于贝雷特的反应，帝弥托利决定将本该蹉跎在篮球场的时间拿出来操持家务。这个计划在他打开家门，看见那台从面前慢悠悠爬过，向着卧室移动的扫地机器人时，破灭了一小部分。

好吧。至少这颗胖乎乎的飞碟只能在地上爬，而他可以帮贝雷特擦桌子。于是他跑到浴室去捣鼓那堆清洁用具——全是那种偶尔在圣诞节打个礼貌的九折，而帝弥托利本人绝不会从货架上搬走的牌子。他用这堆花里胡哨的布料和塑料掸子吸走了肉眼能见的每粒灰尘，金钱的力量使得这趟清洁只花了二十分钟。

他觉得意犹未尽，好像身体没有活动开就要上场打赛点了。他又去刷了马桶和浴缸，尽管它们干净的无懈可击。正挽起袖子加油干时，扫地机器人悲惨的嚷嚷起来。

帝弥托利跑到卧室解救那台蠢机器，它被一小节翘起的地毯卡在床底。他不得不爬进去将那玩意拽出来，再手脚并用的爬出来。

机器呜呼哀哉的跑了，帝弥托利这才后知后觉：他就这么大摇大摆的闯进了贝雷特的卧室。

贝雷特有一张豪华到夸张的大床，占据了卧室的大部分面积。作为有幸在上面睡过一次的人，帝弥托利可以毫不夸张的说，他能在上面连续打三个滚还不掉下来。

床头左侧立着一只实木矮柜，由四只短短的木腿支撑起来，有一点可爱。  
他走到矮柜前，慢慢蹲下。

抽屉里有不止一盒套，他知道的。那天晚上，贝雷特将他买的那盒扔进去时，他看见了。

上次匆匆一瞥，帝弥托利没想到自己会把这个小细节记到现在。他当然也没想到两人日后会住在同一个屋檐下。

被角有点皱，帝弥托利顺手理了理，指节张开，忍不住在光滑凉爽的丝织布上摸了又摸。贝雷特很注重晨间打扫，他会用毛刷刷床，认认真真摊平被面，让阳光照在上面。帝弥托利不讲究多了，他一个人住的时候，从不叠被子。

对，贝雷特比他更自律、经验更丰富，因此更加爱惜羽毛。他像个走过漫漫人生路的大叔一样，一边性感的抽着薄荷烟，一边教训面前这个虚张声势的“小孩”。然后没过多久，“大人”贝雷特就决定将某个道具塞进屁股里，在距离帝弥托利只有一堵墙的地方，他夹着那玩意抵达高潮，毫不知耻。

帝弥托利低下头，深呼吸。他装满废料的小脑瓜就像瓶碳酸饮料，昨晚的贝雷特突然伸出一只手，抓着他的瓶颈狂摇一万次，现在碳酸泡沫咕噜噜的往外逃窜。

他胸口全是刺痛的，酸甜的泡沫们。

以及，偷窥他人隐私是不对的。

帝弥托利最后一次责备自己，然后竖起耳朵听了听四面八方，安静使他愧疚，他一边后悔一边拉开抽屉。

他没想到贝雷特会直接把这玩意放在最上面——一根粉色（粉色的！）按摩棒。

帝弥托利顿时感觉脑壳一紧，像是被这玩意迎面痛击了一下。

短暂的混乱后，他下意识的想，贝雷特不会乱丢东西。

贝雷特是个无可救药的收纳狂人，他总能把所有东西放回到它们该在的位置。所以昨晚用完后，他没有立刻收拾起来——也许因为高潮陷入疲倦，拉开抽屉随手一塞，然后稀里糊涂的睡着了，第二天早上又恰好忘了这件事。

或是因为使用频繁，干脆懒得收起来……

帝弥托利花了几分钟捡起理智，拿起按摩棒。表面干净柔软，被仔细清洁过了。尺寸不大，约莫二指节粗。贝雷特喜欢温柔的前戏，他一定很享受这根小棒子在穴内慢慢搅动的感觉。如果这是贝雷特习惯接受的尺寸，那他的确要费一番力气才能吞下自己或是其他男人。

这个小想法刺痛了帝弥托利，其他男人，他无法抑制的想了又想，想象贝雷特和陌生人抱在一起缠绵的模样。上帝保佑，他为什么总是尽办法给自己找不痛快？

按摩棒旁有一大瓶写着热感字样的润滑，被横过来放着，用了三分之一。还有一小瓶贴了赠品标签的冰感润滑，没有拆封。

帝弥托利找到了自己上次来时买的那盒避孕套。他忍不住抠开盒盖数了数，只用了一个，只有他用过——欢呼吧，年轻的狮子。还有四盒其他牌子，他挨个检查：三盒大号，最外面一盒所剩无几，生产日期是四个月前；一盒中号，半空了，他觉得贝雷特应该是中号。

移动包装盒的过程中，抽屉底层的拉扣露了出来。帝弥托利见过这种带暗格的抽屉，科尔莉姨妈喜欢把重要的证件和文书藏在那里面，包括他父母的遗嘱。

暗格里才是“隐私”的重头戏：一副皮质项圈、一根细长的鞭子，和一卷看上去很柔软的麻绳。

帝弥托利呼吸粗重，一时如缺氧般头重脚轻。知道贝雷特有放浪的一面是一回事，窥探到他扭曲的欲求又是另一回事。他妈的现实总是老套又出其不意。贝雷特玩的那么开，他有“那种嗜好”一点都不意外，为此感到惊讶的自己才是少见多怪。

帝弥托利将一切归位，合拢抽屉，心理上的眩晕久久不能消退。他早该料到，贝雷特当然该有点阴暗的小秘密，否则他怎么能性感的像瓶丢了盖子的春药。他的确曾在贝雷特身上找到了一点“所谓”男人的虚荣心。因为他是第一次，因为贝雷特在他怀里舒服到尖叫流泪，双腿攀上他的腰，好像一松开他就会立刻在这个美丽的世界死亡。他为此窃喜，生出了侥幸和傲慢，甚至妄想着“从成为床伴开始，与贝雷特慢慢亲近”之类有的没的。

自己不是贝雷特真正需要的性伙伴，连替代品或安慰剂都算不上——这个想法伴着强烈的妒忌和不甘跳出来时，帝弥托利被吓到了。

贝雷特很晚才回来，期间帝弥托利为了平复心绪，尝试着做了第一份奶油蛤蜊意面，失败了。

他吃掉糊锅的失败品，不屈不挠的做了第二份，虽然卖相还是不怎么样，好歹味道正常了许多。

天色全黑时，贝雷特发来讯息说今天会晚一点回来，奶油冷掉了，结成难吃的硬块，帝弥托利怀着庆幸吃掉它们，系上围裙又做出一份来。

这回他吸取了充足的经验，总算能看又能吃，热气腾腾的刚盛出来时，贝雷特也回来了。

贝雷特推开门，看到帝弥托利手里那份卖相极佳的晚餐，立刻赞不绝口。他抢过盘子跑到客厅，坐在沙发上一边看电视一边大口吃面，看起来饿坏了。

帝弥托利则在疯狂打扫厨房，他将此处来回炸了三趟，连个坐的地方都没给贝雷特留。

电视里爆发出一阵大笑，帝弥托利下意识抬起头，去看声音的来源。贝雷特没有开顶灯，客厅唯二的光源是电视机和他左侧的一盏台灯，朦胧的黄光中，屏幕里传出模糊的人声，贝雷特的眼睛虽然盯着那里，却没有在看，更没有跟着笑。

他疲惫又专注的咀嚼食物，视线掠过盘子边缘，半边脸埋在阴影里，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的。

帝弥托利突然放下海绵，冲掉手上的泡沫，走过去一屁股坐在贝雷特边上，从口袋里掏出一个皱巴巴的对折的信封。

这是什么？情书吗？

贝雷特放下盘子，在摆出笑容前用力眨了眨眼睛，还有心情开个玩笑。信封没有封口，贝雷特拉开两片纸，借着昏暗的灯光往里面瞅了一眼，两边眉头一碰拳，他抬高下巴，朝帝弥托利射去一道谴责的视线。

这下看起来真的有点生气。

信封里装着一小叠钞票，不多，是帝弥托利这段时间打工赚来的。

请你收下。帝弥托利恳求他。

如果这是情书，我收下的可能性说不定更大。

贝雷特摇着头说，他很生气的时候依然能接上之前的玩笑话。

——那我下次写封真的情书给你可好。

帝弥托利很想这般狡辩，但他不敢，除非他能从上帝那里借到起码二十个胆子，贝雷特正发火呢。

“帝弥托利，这里是我家，不是想来就来，想走就走的旅馆。”

“对不起。我的意思是，我想帮忙分担一点房租。起初我以为你想和我……结果发现并不是，对此我感到非常抱歉！总之，我是说，我很感激你。”

帝弥托利害怕的缩起肩膀，想让自己看起来更小一点。正在说的话传进自己耳朵里，都显得那么可笑，贝雷特又怎么可能被他说服呢。

我们没有房租。贝雷特老实告诉他：我买下了这里。

帝弥托利瞪圆眼睛——这种地段的公寓可不便宜。他想自己此刻的表情一定很绝望，绝望又小心翼翼的恭维着空气，就像他第一次走进银行咨询助学贷款那样。贝雷特似乎心软了，他一边说着话，一边将信封里的钱抽出来，卷成一个小团。

“我知道你感激我，也知道你急切的想要‘报答’我，以各种形式。”

帝弥托利今天恰好穿了件格子衬衫，胸前有一个装饰用的小口袋，贝雷特将那卷钱塞进去，轻轻拍了拍他的胸口。

但我不需要这种“报答”，如果你真的过意不去，可以帮忙打扫一下卫生，刷刷马桶什么的，而且你已经在这么做了。

可是——

没有可是，再这样我要生气了。

贝雷特嘴上这么说着，却已经没了生气的样子，他草草卷起几口意面塞进嘴里，扔下盘子，起身逃往浴室。

模糊的花洒声传来，帝弥托利被晾在客厅，恨不得把五分钟前的自己掐死。为什么要递出那个信封？为什么要惹贝雷特难过？

他可太知道原因了，因为帝弥托利确实指挥着内心那个阴暗的小人，在责备贝雷特：为什么是我，为什么不能是我？为什么之前可以，为什么现在不行？

为什么别人就可以？

但他不能真的去怪贝雷特，只好压抑着这一头的不满，再去放大另一端的不安。扪心自问，递出信封的那个刹那，他是否期待着贝雷特受伤的表情？

贝雷特洗完澡，没有去看他，径直躲回卧室。帝弥托利闷声吃苦果，贝雷特吃剩下的脏盘子还在他手里，他捧着它像捧着自己乱糟糟的心，知道该扔去下水道，又不想这么快扔出去。

而且贝雷特只吃掉一半，他看起来明明饿坏了。

贝雷特的确饿坏了，半夜，帝弥托利迷迷糊糊醒来，发觉厨房亮着，还以为自己睡前忘了关灯。

贝雷特背对这边，可能怕光线打扰到帝弥托利，所以只把冰箱拉开一条小缝，灯光便来自于此，是微弱曲折的白色。

帝弥托利一声不吭的坐起来，看到贝雷特拿起一盒生牛肉，掂在手里想了想，将那玩意放回去。

接着是一把生菜和一颗番茄，帝弥托利默不作声的看，贝雷特将生食丢回去，挖出一截硬邦邦的法棍，拨开牛皮纸，试着咬了一口。

他大概想在不吵醒帝弥托利的前提下找点东西填饱肚子，但冰箱里的熟食所剩无几。法棍？法棍不算食物。

帝弥托利看不下去了，都是他的错。贝雷特可能真的饿昏了头，也可能是那条法棍太硬，直到帝弥托利走到身后，故意清了清嗓子，贝雷特才一脸惊讶的回头。

吵醒你啦。

贝雷特抱歉的说，他还拿着那节法棍，上面有一排不明显的牙印。注意到帝弥托利的视线停在那里，贝雷特不好意思的笑了，睫毛垂下去，这让他看起来和平时不太一样。

你也来找宵夜吗？

我，呃，起来上厕所。

帝弥托利如是说，贝雷特扬起一根眉毛，他很清楚自己绝对没有把马桶安在厨房里。

年轻人摸摸自己的鼻子，指着冰箱角落的小碗，又说：

“那有一点沙拉，晚餐剩下的。”

说罢他逃进厕所，过了一会再出来时，贝雷特已经在餐桌前坐下了。他一手端着沙拉碗，吃的非常认真，一边问帝弥托利：

“你采购了食物。”

这是一个肯定句。

帝弥托利点头，预感到接下来的话题，“不快乐”在他胃里徐徐升起。  
一共多少钱？

忘了。

小票呢？

丢掉了。

唉，下次去超市叫上我。

你最近似乎很忙，超市下午三点有折扣，我没课的时候正好能去。

贝雷特摸着碗沿，想了一会，放下碗站起来。帝弥托利攥紧拳头，看着他走到玄关，取下挂在墙上的手提包，从里面掏出一个深色的钱夹。

如果他敢给钱，我就打瘪他的鼻子，然后拍屁股走人。

帝弥托利咬牙切齿的想。

他用这辈子能想象到的最凶恶的眼神怒视贝雷特，看着他轻松绕到自己身后，一手端起桌上的沙拉碗，另一只手飞快撩起他的睡衣下摆，将一张小卡片投进他的短裤口袋里。

他脸刷的红了，因为贝雷特随便/突如其来/熟练的掀了他的衣服。他那个难产且凶恶的眼神顿时灰飞烟灭，弯腰一摸口袋，是一张信用卡。

你无法想象帝弥托利松了多大一口气，同时又有多么的遗憾。

太好了。他想。贝雷特保住了自己的鼻子。

以后买东西刷这张卡。

这不好吧。

家庭公共开支应当由全体成员共同承担，刷一张卡方便记账。你的那份先记着，刷碗还吧，慢慢还。

那我刷到毕业恐怕也还不上了。

别担心，我家碗多。

你不怕我拿去刷爆吗？啊，我指的是信用卡，不是你的碗。

贝雷特叉起一片生菜送进嘴里，鼓着半边腮帮子，清清脆脆的嚼着，说：  
“随便刷。”

很是大方，说完还笑了笑，这让帝弥托利一下子产生幻觉，以为自己双脚离地迎风飘了五公里。

飘完落地，他突然有了勇气，看着贝雷特的眼睛，认真告诉他：

你那天说的话我有好好想过。

是吗？

可是我做不到。

做不到什么？我不想逼你做任何事，帝弥托利，你就这样保持原——

我的意思是，如果有谁对我好，那我一定要加倍的回报他。“单方面的接受甚至索取”这种事情，对不起，老师，我真的学不会。

他鼓起所有的勇气，看向贝雷特，对方躲避了他的视线。他看到贝雷特攥住手里的叉子，手背泛起一条青色的筋脉。

他又一次让贝雷特为难了。

“你差不多救了我的小命。”帝弥托利狠下心，为自己加上仅剩的一块砝码，“现在我们正好都有需求，我不介意，如果你也不介意，或者说，勉强看得上我的话……贝雷特，就让我为你做点什么吧，不然我要疯掉了。”

贝雷特沉默了很久。他心不在焉的戳着碗里的沙拉，似乎正在做一个艰难的决定。

而帝弥托利一边满怀期待，一边品尝自责与愧疚，为残忍的自己，以及即将屈服的贝雷特。

时间与暧昧一分一秒走过，终于，贝雷特抬起了头，他看起来有点难过，但依旧是那个贝雷特。

“你说的对，何必浪费呢。”

他妥协了。终于。

想象中的狂喜没有降临，帝弥托利只是激动的僵立在那里。贝雷特主动靠近，手腕搭上双肩，撩起年轻人耳边的碎发。柔软的指尖梳向脑后，拇指贴着汗湿的皮肤，一直滑落到他的后颈上。

贝雷特勾着他的脖子，小腹撞上来，踮起脚，故意将重心压向帝弥托利腿间。

你想主动来亲我，还是等我过去亲亲你？

贝雷特问。

帝弥托利低下头，碰到了贝雷特额头，碰上了他的鼻尖。这短暂又巧合的亲昵呀。他在这个瞬间决定假装贝雷特是自己亲密无间的爱人，又在下个瞬间狼狈离开。爱的火舌舔上来，燎痛了他的鼻头。

我想过来亲亲你，可以吗？

他谦卑的问，脑子比舌头先一步尝到甜味，还没吻到贝雷特，他已经开始享受滋味了。

快来。

可我技术很烂。

你得多多练习。

贝雷特踮着脚，耐心迁就着年轻人的高度，耐心的开导他。你怎么能记仇呢？他想，真是个可爱的孩子。

“光靠想象可不行，难得从我这里学到了好东西，使出来看看。”

帝弥托利点头，听话极了。他用双手捧起贝雷特的脸，两人嘴唇还未相接，舌头先照面打招呼，就要隔着空气预演舔舐的动作。

像只嘴馋又胆小的小狗。坏心眼的贝雷特扑过去，咬疼了小狗嘟嘟的嘴唇。他只舍得轻轻咬一下，小狗虽然委屈，但忍得住疼，抓着他的胳膊，用力亲了回去。

吧唧的一下，好响。

年轻人羞的手直抖，贝雷特好不到哪里去，但他能假装心平气和。他托起帝弥托利的手掌，引导他重新掌握自己，像掬起了一捧水。

嘴唇碾开嘴唇，小心翼翼伸进舌头，年轻人不好意思进去太深，在上下颚之间来回转了几圈。贝雷特先故意不指点，懒洋洋的张着嘴，只偶尔用舌尖拨弄年轻人舌背那条薄薄的筋膜。

您太客气了。

什么？

他从帝弥托利嘴里轻松挣脱出来，用吐息般的低音调笑道。

再进来点，要我说欢迎光临吗？

好，好，我再试一次。

这种时候就不必提前预告了。贝雷特在内心评价：你应该一言不发的狂吻过来，小笨蛋。

他张开嘴再次接纳他。

愿意多给年轻人一次机会的人通常不会失望，贝雷特亦是如此。他被顺利舔到牙根，从鼻子里哼出一声舒服的呻吟，尾音扭了扭，像柄涂着蜜的蜂尾，扎进肉里又甜又涨。

帝弥托利更加动情的吻他，一手扒着他的下巴，扳动下颚，恨不得一吃空他脸颊两侧的嫩肉。年轻人肺活量大，贝雷特嘴巴有些发酸，迷迷糊糊想，对了，这家伙可是个运动派。

要保住作为大人的颜面才行。

他暗自警告自己，手指陷入帝弥托利的指缝，带着对方的手掌慢慢往下。

交叠的手抚过颈侧、肩头、下肋，一路行云流水，开往入海口。压在下面的手指迟疑了，指尖蜷缩在衣缝边缘，欲进欲退。

嘴巴里的小家伙想逃，贝雷特没有允许。他一边用鼻腔里的抱怨留住他，一边引导着，将帝弥托利的双手按到自己臀上，故意挤了挤。丰腴的肉体溢出来，比奶和蜜粘稠。

也许是光线的原因，年轻人眼睛里的蓝色变了。更加幽暗，更加专注。这让帝弥托利有点不像白天的帝弥托利，他更像贝雷特深刻记忆里的，那头夜晚的野兽。

来吧，狮子。

指尖突破海岸线，冲上温暖的沙滩，扎进温暖滑腻的海水中。他们忍不住同时放开舌头，贝雷特果断将自己挂到帝弥托利身上，像只大号的树懒。

帝弥托利乖乖当人形架子，一手一边，轻压慢揉，掰开了这家伙的懒屁股，他去摸贝雷特那处的入口，指尖稍微伸进去一点，所到之处温暖湿滑，软的不可思议。

帝弥托利字面意义上的倒吸了一口气，只觉得脑袋里噼里啪啦，像烟火升空，岩浆灌地。

贝雷特见他呆了，好心提示：再来一个。

帝弥托利下意识听他的话，塞进中指，两根手指齐心协力，畅通无阻，一下就在绵软肉洞里辟出条湿淋淋的小路。

贝雷特发出一声舒服的呻吟，翘起屁股，主动吃进两个指节。两人都站着，不方便他使力，吞吞吐吐几个回合后，他忍不住戳帝弥托利的肩窝，抱怨道，能不能快点，润滑都要干了。

帝弥托利发出一串混杂着“好的”“天呐”的奇怪声音，听起来快要哭了。

他转动手指，拨开一圈湿热的穴肉，一边扩张入口，一边安抚敏感的内壁。贝雷特舒服的直哼哼，配合年轻人的动作，在对方指尖上操弄自己。

温热的粘液源源不断，完全不像贝雷特说的“快要干了”。热感、免洗、水性润滑，这几个词突然跳进帝弥托利脑内。是那一瓶。床头柜第二层抽屉靠右，用了一半的那瓶。

他低头去看贝雷特，年长的教授倚靠在他胸前，察觉到视线，故意歪过头，隔着衣物亲了亲他的乳头。

他坦然的睁着眼，用沉迷又清醒的目光迎接他。

帝弥托利无法不诘问贝雷特。

你自己弄过了？

我喜欢保持好习惯。

不是为了我。

当然不是，不过，今晚就便宜你了。

贝雷特诚实作答，喉咙里滚出一声轻佻的咕哝。帝弥托利喷出一口怒气，将人猛地转过去，抵死在冰箱上，一次捅进三根手指。

贝雷特吓的缩紧屁股，忍住没有叫出声。帝弥托利胸口一阵刺痛，他也不知道这愤怒从何而来，只是隐隐约约的，感到了可以被轻易替代的廉价与自轻。如果今夜他没有鼓起勇气，最后一次死缠烂打，那么贝雷特会含着一屁股润滑跑回卧室，锁上门，继续用那根破玩意把自己捅的浑身颤抖。

我到底哪点不如一根硅胶棍子。

他气的张嘴，咬向贝雷特的后脖颈，换来对方嘶的一声，以及一圈凹陷的红印。

又或者，你总有一天会忍不住跑出去，跑到大街上再随便招个不知底细的年轻孩子。你会给对方做奶油汤，吹干他的头发，再手把手教他怎么把自己的屁股破开吗？

他没有说，不敢说，不忍心，知道这番话里含着毒汁，说出来一定会让自己心里畅快，但也许会让贝雷特伤心。

也许不会，他不知道。

帝弥托利抽出手指，拉下短裤，借着一口恶气将粗大的头端塞进去。

贝雷特尖叫着贴紧了冰箱，他无处可逃，帝弥托利贴了上来，年轻人是温暖的，胸膛和大腿肌肉饱胀着，像一座能牢牢困住他的锁。他的牙齿在摩擦他的耳朵，鼻息喷到脸侧，火热急促，令贝雷特腾生出一股巨大的满足感。

屁股里那根火热的肉棒动起来，他跟随晃动腰部，让肉茎每次都能顶到穴心。帝弥托利的手臂环住他，没有给出适应的时间，就的埋头猛干起来。贝雷特不得不弓起腰，抬高屁股，让那一整根凶器能顺利进出体内。

囊袋啪啪撞在臀肉上，穴口一圈又痛又麻，快感在刺痛的皮肤下如电流乱窜，尿意涌向下腹。贝雷特忍不住夹紧屁股，但帝弥托利没有体谅他，反复无情的命中靶心。他就这样在激烈的顶弄中迅速抵达高潮，浑身抽搐着射出精液，还掉了几滴眼泪。

帝弥托利搂紧贝雷特，让对方慢慢弯腰靠在自己身上平复呼吸。他用来鞭笞“恩人”的凶器退出去，马眼怒张着淌下前液。贝雷特刚射完的穴内很紧，帝弥托利尽可能轻柔的往外抽，他还是难受的哼哼唧唧。

啵的一声，像拨出酒瓶木塞。帝弥托利脸红了，他低头去看那个被操开的穴，黑暗中隐约可以看见合不拢的洞口，手指摸过去，轻松抠到内壁的软肉，年轻人顿时头重脚轻，感到羞耻的热度一直蔓延到脚趾。

贝雷特慢慢转过身，他射在了自己的冰箱上，忍不住回头多看一眼，似乎有点委屈。

帝弥托利的愤怒被冲走了，比海浪卷走一枚小贝壳更容易，现在他又变回了那个容易害羞年轻人。

刚才片刻的失控如昙花一现，贝雷特还没擦干净眼泪，已经忍不住砸吧嘴。他射得太快，没过够瘾，现在又馋又怕，心里和那里都痒。

帝弥托利还没有射，他擦干净冰箱和地板，起身垂手站在贝雷特面前，满脸局促。骄傲的男性标志高昂起头，只是孤零零立在空气里，显得有些可怜。

贝雷特摸摸它，帝弥托利惊的后退一步，他追上去，脚步不稳，好心的帝弥托利扶住他。

他继续摸着，在那孩子耳边低语：

“我们到床上继续好不好？打开灯，这次你要慢点，慢慢操进来，再全部拔出去，让我哭着求你快点，求你用力干我。但是不管我怎么求，你都不乱动。”

“做个好孩子，直到我射了为止。”

帝弥托利点头，乖顺的扶着他，走向那间卧室。贝雷特半靠在这孩子的臂弯里，心想，这样才对。

你再听话一点，再不情愿一点，表现的更像个以物易物的聪明人，而不是陷入爱情的傻大个。

就像那些家伙一样。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝弥托利：这次我一定能HE（小狗握拳！  
> 贝雷特：车门焊死，给我往火葬场开。

这天上午，帝弥托利没有课。

他一向准时的生物钟打了个盹，醒神时贝雷特已经出门。他睡在那张梦寐以求的大床上，四周是一片惬意的阴影中，窗帘被拉上一半，恰好挡住一缕拉长的阳光，也许这就是他睡过头的原因。

客厅残留着的咖啡香气。咖啡！这个词让他清醒过来，摇晃着走进厨房。餐桌上有一份炒蛋三明治，一杯甜牛奶。牛奶加热过，帝弥托利喝下第一口时尝到了奶皮，他通常不喜欢奶皮，但是没有抱怨。

跟着贝雷特吃吃喝喝这么久，他已经能分辨出奶皮下的甜味来自蜂蜜而不是白砂糖。这种被细心照顾的感觉让他一大早如喝醉了般飘飘然。

但是咖啡？没有咖啡。贝雷特喝光了壶底，没给他留，也没有洗自己的马克杯。脏杯子立在水槽里，明目张胆的等着别人来洗，帝弥托利甘之如饴，拾起杯子，将它刷的闪闪发光。

他可太喜欢为贝雷特做点什么了，什么都行。

吃饱喝足，安静像一层整齐的薄灰落在每个平面上。帝弥托利放空了片刻，决定借用一下书房，贝雷特说过他可以随意使用。

贝雷特的书房很小，窄且长，仅能容纳一张长长的书桌和两张并排的椅子。地上铺了额外的绒毯，光着脚踩在上面，如同陷进收获的棉花堆里。帝弥托利矜持端坐在靠门的那张椅子上，脚板底忍不住在棉花堆上踩了又踩，踩了又踩。

贝雷特不是纸质书爱好者，作为一名知识分子，他甚至没有一个书柜或书架。桌上只有几支铅笔，一小摞草稿纸，一台电脑及配件。

比起传统的知识载具，贝雷特更喜欢电子产品，也许因为它们轻便。他平时总带着平板去上课，有时候平板也不带，揣着一个小U盘就出门了。若是偶尔背上笔记本，他会在出门前花两分钟和帝弥托利抱怨这玩意的重量，说它是怎么“残害”了自己本就饱受折磨的肩膀。

谁叫贝雷特就有那种，能把任何抱怨轻而易举的说出口，还不会让人厌烦的超能力。

昨天晚上他搂着帝弥托利的肩膀，坐在年轻人的性器上起起伏伏时，几乎没有停下那张娇气的嘴。而帝弥托利被蛊的晕头转向，只会没骨气的点头：行，好，都听你的。

他痴惘到现在还没缓过来，打开电脑往搜索栏里敲下的第一个关键词不是学术语，而是BDSM。

意识到这个错误只需要一秒，但是决定不改变它则浪费了帝弥托利不少时间。他勇敢挣扎，反抗内心，然而无果，最后决定怀着研究的心态点开，看到一半，居然觉得有必要做点笔记。

他捞过书包，翻出笔记本，一张夹在里面的纸掉了出来。

帝弥托利几乎以这辈子最快的速度弯腰捡起那张纸，揉成团往怀里一揣，做完这个动作后他才发现有多蠢——和这张纸有关的人并不在现场。

年轻人长舒一口气，重新展开揉皱的纸片。他自己也不记得哪一天的下午，在查资料时无意翻到各国语言的“我爱你”，一时心血来潮，抄在了手边的演算纸上。  
接着又是顺手，往角落里添了一张贝雷特的大头素描。因为画的实在太好，远远超出平时水准，盯着看了好久也不舍得擦掉。干脆鬼迷心窍的，在空白处填满各种酸溜溜的情诗段落，还给画作签上大名。  
最为致命的是，最后他把这张见证了“我因为过于迷恋一个男人而变成白痴”的纸片夹在笔记本里，大摇大摆的带了回来。  
如果能回到过去，帝弥托利非常愿意给那天下午在图书馆伏案疾笔的自己来个脑崩子。

他捏着这张薄薄的、荒唐的“情书”，想起贝雷特之前的玩笑话，脸上一阵火热。“那我真的写一份给你可好”。他当时差点和贝雷特这么说了。如果他没有惹恼贝雷特，如果贝雷特顺势答应，哪怕只是在和他开玩笑。

那么他真的会写情书——不是手上这种，而是一封正正经经，货真价实的告白——给他吗？

在懊悔和羞耻心的驱使下，年轻的男孩将纸片撕成两半，撕成无数张小碎块，投进垃圾桶。

因为“情书”的小插曲，帝弥托利决定去图书馆继续自习，他需要在没有贝雷特痕迹的地方冷静一下。可是到了阅览室，他的学习进度表依然慢慢滑向了BDSM。

甚至，更可怕的是，为什么这个学校的藏书丰富到可以专门为性学研究开满两面书架？！

最终帝弥托利获得了课内/课外知识的双丰收，他怀揣复杂的心情走在回家路上，走到一半，豁然清醒。

他已经，毫无疑问的，获得了和贝雷特做爱的许可。

怎么做，什么时候做，在哪里做。这些选择权当然在经验更丰富的贝雷特的手上，他能做的除了“听话”之外，再就是给出更多的选项。

所以这不是坏事，当然不是，他在增加与贝雷特之间的可能性，他说不定能让贝雷特刮目相看。而贝雷特是个好老师，他一定能教好自己。

帝弥托利被自己说服，一下子扫去阴霾，昂首挺胸。他自己都没有发现，从头到尾，他对BDSM这件事的抵触心，一次也没有触发。

晚上贝雷特难得没有下厨，帝弥托利因为要赶作业，回到公寓时已经很晚了，推开门，只有客厅的电视和落地灯亮着。

贝雷特正在看指环王第一部，面前摆着一个半开的披萨盒，还有两听可乐。

他朝帝弥托利招招手，往旁边挪了挪。

偶尔这样是不是也不错。

说句实话，我想死垃圾食物了。

帝弥托利严肃作答，走过去，刚坐下，贝雷特又推着他大腿说，先去洗手。

他乖乖的去了。

回来时贝雷特换了个姿势，他从沙发上滑到地上，膝盖蜷缩在一起，整个人像只安全的蚌壳。

帝弥托利将自己艰难的塞进沙发与客厅桌的缝隙间。他摸了摸桌上另一听可乐，还冰着，铝罐外有一层水雾。

啪沙——可乐罐打开，泡沫涌进他嘴里，贝雷特的脑袋慢慢歪过来，倒在他肩膀上。

电影里，阿拉贡正在向年轻的霍比特人起誓：You have my sword, Frodo.

年轻人的心跳声在这个瞬间盖过了一切，接着安静又迅速的垂下去，像一株怕热的牵牛花苗。一起一落，然后他感到了难以理解的平和，好像贝雷特突然与他的世界达成和解，变成了呼吸、氧气、水与碳酸泡沫，变成了他的一部分。

我一直不明白，他们后面为什么要分开行动。

他问，贝雷特回答。

因为人类很贪婪。

但是佛罗多和山姆很弱呀。

弱小不是生存的障碍……

……傲慢才是。帝弥托利接道，我知道，但是，但是一起行动胜算更大吧？

贝雷特用很小的幅度摇了摇头，他的头发丝隔着晴纶T恤弄痒了帝弥托利。

“阿拉贡知道人可以有多坏，包括他自己。靠的越近，诱惑越大，他想保护的人反而越危险。”

所以他逃避了。

注定的失败，当然要逃，说避免更体面些。

他只是不想为了“不失败”而战斗！胆小鬼，觉得没有胜算就不去做了，真是卑鄙。

贝雷特扑哧笑了。这只是一部电影，他揉着帝弥托利的后背安慰道。年轻人忿忿不平，抄起一片披萨放在嘴边， 一口气塞进去二分之一。

难得这么可爱，贝雷特忍不住逗他。

那么你会去做吗？

什么？

那些注定没有胜算的事情。

帝弥托利停下咀嚼，转过头。来自电视机和落地灯的冷暖光交汇在他脸上，他咽下满嘴的食物，看着贝雷特，只看着他，说：

“如果是我认为值得一试的事情，会的，无论多少次。”

电影马拉松的第一部放完了，屏幕上开始滚动黑白的演职表。贝雷特和帝弥托利先后洗了澡，帝弥托利后去的，他洗的飞快，忍着不去碰微勃的下体。也许贝雷特今晚“用”得着他，不是说必须他为贝雷特随时准备着，而是如果——运气好的话，何必浪费一次呢。

出来时贝雷特又换了个姿势，盘腿坐在沙发上，腰板挺的笔直。

电视上正在插播广告，身材火辣的金发女郎背对镜头，缓缓扣上胸罩。帝弥托利忍不住边走边看，他看的不是内衣广告，而是坐在沙发上，突然目不转睛的贝雷特。

你喜欢吗？

还行，第一部更好看。

呃，我的意思是，你喜欢那件内衣吗？

贝雷特噎了一下，没有马上反驳。帝弥托利也不知道自己是哪里来的勇气，居然敢追问。

你喜欢看女人穿，还是喜欢想象那件衣服穿在自己身上？

……自己穿。

贝雷特沉默了一会后，自暴自弃的问他，是不是很恶心？

帝弥托利摇头，接着意识到了。

“有人这么说过你。”

贝雷特僵硬片刻，点头说，大家都这么认为，所以我偶尔会尝试纠正自己……用脱敏疗法。说完他沮丧的低下头，手指轻轻抠着沙发垫。

帝弥托利惊讶又愤怒，他第一次嘴巴快过了脑子，噼里啪啦又磕磕巴巴的，从心里里掏出一堆话，一股脑倒在贝雷特身上。

“那些说你恶心的家伙，他们才是真的恶心！”

贝雷特抬起头，用一种奇妙的视线盯着帝弥托利，像个提前被圣诞礼物砸晕的小孩。

“……我是说，他们凭什么对别人的爱好指手画脚。你没有打扰到任何人，你不是那种人，你想喜欢什么都行。”

“而且，而且我，我认为你喜欢女士内衣这件事……很吸引人。”

如果帝弥托利是个更狡猾的人，此时应当编好了一长串甜言蜜语，凑到贝雷特耳边吹气，再与对方完成一个甜蜜下流的吻。但他只是帝弥托利，他能做的仅仅是提前将通红的脸扭向一边，把视线逃到没有贝雷特的地方。

他想，贝雷特是个多么棒的大人，他不应该遭受这个。再说，就算真的打扰到那些假清高的家伙，又关他们屁事呢。

贝雷特舔舔嘴唇，忍无可忍了。他一下子扑到年轻人身上，扳过他的嘴巴，用力亲下去。

他们在沙发上搞了第一轮，贝雷特摊开两条大腿，一只脚挂在沙发靠背上，另一只按在帝弥托利掌下。他像条被开膛破肚的鱼，鱼叉捅进来，他尖叫着弓起腰，求捕鱼人摘去自己的内脏。

事出“紧急”，没有带套。帝弥托利掐着人的腰肢将精液全射进去后才回神，他脸刷的惨白，对着那个一塌糊涂的小洞不停道歉。贝雷特哭笑不得，但他懒得动弹，用脚尖懒洋洋的点了点那孩子的肩头，要他坐直了。

桌柜里有我一个月前的体检报告。

啊？

你如果不放心，可以拿来看。

不不不我我我是我。年轻人语无伦次的说，是我射在了你的里面。

贝雷特憋的嘴角发酸，强忍着笑，不屈不挠的逗他：那更没什么好担心的了。

可是……

你和其他人乱搞过吗？

……

我和很多人玩过哦。

……

所以啊，与其担心我，你最好优先担心一下自己。

帝弥托利不说话了，贝雷特撑着慢慢坐起来，顺着对方大腿内侧摸去，刚才还软塌的性器蹦进他手里，气的直点头。

年轻真好。贝雷特感叹，他望着年轻人紧锁的眉头，心中一动，主动投案自首：

“其实我有一套……”

帝弥托利在他的指示下翻出了那套女式内衣——白色，蕾丝，丁字裤。穿上之前贝雷特被要求先洗干净自己，他遗憾从命，跑去浴室将帝弥托利的东西抠出来，然后怀着隐秘的颤抖，将内衣递到帝弥托利手里。

你想让我帮你穿？！

帝弥托利失态狂喜，他看起来快要晕过去了。

贝雷特点头，露出一点害羞的表情，这让帝弥托利的内心世界真实昏厥了一次。

他捏着两根肩带，像拎起一条毒蛇一样拎起胸罩。贝雷特伸出两只胳膊，穿过肩带，顺势抱住年轻人，踮起脚在他紧绷的下巴上亲了亲。

别紧张，我喜欢你为我做的事。

帝弥托利目光闪动，两手顺着肩带往下滑，找到了两边的金属盘扣，手臂合围，完成了一个奇怪的拥抱。

真的吗？他问。

真的。贝雷特回答。

帝弥托利倍受鼓舞，他一次就扣好了盘扣，手指流连在贝雷特的蝴蝶骨上，又顺着内衣的纹理，往他腋下滑去。

手指干燥温暖，从他腋下勾起一片布料，食指、中指、无名指，接着是整个手掌插了进来。贝雷特忍不住低头，帝弥托利的手挤着他贫瘠的身体，努力拢出两小块微微鼓起的形状，往胸垫的上方推去。

贝雷特咬住嘴唇，他能感觉到，乳头和周围敏感的肌肤被柔软的布料包围着，海绵垫稳稳托在下面——他被这件衣服保护着。

帝弥托利突然倾身，在他胸口落下一个羽毛般的吻。

很漂亮。

谢谢……

贝雷特难得扭捏了一下，他只在腰间围了一条浴巾，毛巾松垮的挂在胯骨上。水汽和沐浴乳的香味停留在他胸口，和内衣边缘的蕾丝圈一起紧紧贴着那层皮肉。他本该是廉价且色情的，但是灯光为他镀上一层钝感的轮廓，又使他矛盾而漂亮着。

帝弥托利将丁字裤递还给贝雷特。

剩下的你自己穿，可以吗？

贝雷特同意了，他这会儿又不扭捏了，大大方方解开浴巾，弯腰将那一丁点布料拉至股间。

尽管动作流畅，面色不改，下面的勃起却出卖了贝雷特。形状漂亮的肉茎绷的笔直，撑起了那点可怜的布料。帝弥托利下手摸了摸，前液沾上指尖，立刻晕开一滩深色的濡湿。

别摸了，会射的。

抱歉。

快点操我，赶紧。

现在？

现在。

我们先等一等，好不好？

贝雷特皱眉，责备的神色中多了一点委屈和急迫。他故意把两条大腿往帝弥托利身上蹭，对方却推着他的肩膀，将人固定在原地。

“你乖一点。”帝弥托利劝他，“听话。我有一个，呃，提议。”

哪学来的小花样，真可爱。

贝雷特这么想着，转过身，顺从的抬起手，让帝弥托利帮他穿上另一只袖子。

运动外套，蓝白色的基本款式，几乎所有男大学生都有一件（或一堆）这样的衣服：轻薄透气又耐脏，方便他们在任何运动途中脱下，随手乱扔在地板或长凳上。

这样的衣服当然不适合贝雷特，他看起来像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩。帝弥托利的尺码比贝雷特大了至少两个号，肩线几乎滑到他的手肘，袖子长出一大截，像只无奈的床单幽灵。唯一的好处是，衣服下摆完美遮住了他的屁股和大腿根。

他里面依旧穿着女士内衣，胸罩和丁字裤尽职又浪荡的圈养着男子的身体。弹力带以恰好能忍受的力度勒着他的皮肉，以及湿热的入口。

我们的小迪米终于学坏了。

贝雷特一边像挥舞国旗一样挥舞自己的两只袖子，一边调侃帝弥托利：“让我穿着你的衣服被你操，真是个好主意。”

帝弥托利一脸羞赧的红色，握住贝雷特的手，不好意思的纠正他：“我只是想让你陪我出去走走。”

贝雷特的表情空白了一秒钟，然后缓缓切换到“我是个成熟大人”模式。帝弥托利没有错过这个特别有趣的瞬间，他摸到了贝雷特手心里的汗。

可以吗？

年轻人担忧的问，贝雷特捏了捏他的手，有一点用力，这让他越发担心，几乎就要说算了。

可以，但是，至少给我找条裤子吧。

贝雷特避开他的视线，小声说。

帝弥托利没给贝雷特找来裤子，他给了对方一顶鸭舌帽。

出电梯时，他还在试图安抚贝雷特：现在的女孩子都这么穿，里面短裤，外面长外套，看起来就像没穿一样。

是看起来没穿，而不是真的没穿。

呃，夜里这么黑，不会有人注意啦。

贝雷特不赞同的抿起嘴，他们走出公寓大楼，两排路灯像迎接战争英雄一样等着他们。

帝弥托利帮贝雷特把头发全部拢进里鸭舌帽里，再戴上外套的兜帽，拉链拉高，差不多能遮住脸。

现在的年轻人都这么穿。他又解释一遍。  
行了知道了，我已经不年轻了。

贝雷特没好气的说。气归气，但是光着两条大腿，老老实实跟在帝弥托利屁股后面走出门的家伙又不是别人，是他自己。

我是不是疯了。

他拼命揪着衣服下摆想，一路左顾右盼，生怕阴影里蹦出个肩扛探照灯的熟人。帝弥托利观察他片刻后，忽然伸出胳膊，将人搂在怀里。

这样是不是好点？

……

你低头，假装是我女朋友。

哦。

贝雷特不咸不淡的应了一声。你希望我是你的女朋友吗？他问，故意强调女朋友三个字。

帝弥托利慌忙解释：我不喜欢女孩，唔，这么说不一定对，我不知道我喜不喜欢女孩，我只喜欢——我只和你……那个过。

贝雷特想忍住笑，但是嘴角和喉咙里的声音过早出卖了他。这个傻孩子，他憋得脸颊发抖，心想：你可真是个小笨蛋呀，这种时候应当深情的看着对方的眼睛说，我希望做你的男朋友。

两人默默的走了一会，影子在地面转着慢吞吞的圈。偶尔有夜跑的人从他们身边经过，贝雷特用胳膊肘捅捅帝弥托利。

说点什么。

什么？

我们得聊聊天，不然看起来多奇怪。

贝雷特小声嘟囔，他说的有道理，哪有大晚上跑出来沿街暴走，一句话也不说的小情侣。

帝弥托利鼓起勇气开口。

其实，我正在了解BDSM。

有这方面的兴趣？

年轻人想了想，决定点头。他说不清自己目前的状态能否算作“有兴趣”，但毫无疑问的，他对有过BDSM体验的贝雷特保持着浓厚且执着的兴趣。

挺好的。贝雷特说，不是什么见不得人的事，你可以找个经验丰富的对象试试。  
我可以找你吗？

贝雷特看了一眼帝弥托利，视线沿着镜框上方落到年轻人脸上。

我中计了。帝弥托利迅速反应过来，然而已经迟了。

贝雷特很快的投出又收回那个审视的眼神，转而看向马路前方，他朝着空气笑了笑。

帝弥托利熟悉这个笑，他下意识被唤醒了叛逆心。第一次见到贝雷特，被对方开价五百块一晚之前，他收到了一模一样的嘲笑。

我恐怕不行。贝雷特说。

因为信任问题吗？帝弥托利尽量隐晦的问。

是。我不是不信你，我只是，不太相信自己吧。

真难得，那个贝雷特居然有不自信的一面。帝弥托利暗想，努力压抑内心的失落。

我与你实话实说，帝弥托利，我只做过服从方，只做过很短的一段时间，没有信心能教好你。

没关系，能告诉我一些细节吗？

年轻人努力假装平静，他的心正在被嫉妒腐蚀。我很好奇。他又补充道，你们会玩些什么？

大多是语言和行为上的控制，现在回想起来，都是些挺无聊的小事。

比如说？

一个小时不许发出声音，穿他选好的套装出席重要场合，进门前必须摆好所有的鞋子。

包括他的？

对，如果他先回来的话。没有听起来这么简单，我得负责收拾好一切，包括打蜡上油，然后鞋子要按照码数和颜色分类。有时候他会故意打乱。

他会打你吗？

会，但我不喜欢疼。

贝雷特这么说，帝弥托利在心里赞同道：你当然不喜欢，你昨天还因为脑袋撞到床板不开心了好久，如果我没有做好扩张，你要比平时掉两倍的眼泪。

你们在一起多久？

两个月，我的最长纪录，分手时我还哭着求他来着。

你，你求他不要分手？

没有，我问他到底喜欢我哪一点，我一定改。

语言像快乐的泡泡从贝雷特嘴里飘出来，帝弥托利竟然忍不住跟着笑，当然，他的笑更多是幸灾乐祸。

“我很奇怪的，帝弥托利。”贝雷特笑够了，抬头去看年轻人。

他待在他怀里，看起来放松自在，完全不介意下半身只穿了几根绳子。他们仍在假装一对恋人，因为同一件事发笑，真诚又虚伪的分享感受。

“我好像不喜欢别人喜欢我。”

帝弥托利脑袋里嗡嗡作响，贝雷特的话好像朝他丢了一颗深水鱼雷，他表面平静的翻不出一点波澜，底下却被炸了个稀巴烂。

他不喜欢别人喜欢他，我喜欢他，他不喜欢我喜欢他，他不喜欢我，他不喜欢我？他真的不喜欢我——

否则贝雷特不会说这种话。

他放在男人腰侧的手松开，空空的抓向空气，企图从里面抓出一个答案。贝雷特假装没有察觉，继续同他并肩向前走。

五月不平静的风这时从街边滚过，忽的吹起两人衣衫，帝弥托利又连忙搂紧贝雷特。他曲起膝盖，抓住运动衣的下摆，手掌牢牢按在贝雷特的大腿上。

两人靠的很近，贝雷特趁机垫起脚，往帝弥托利脸上啄了一口。

万分感谢。

年轻人脸红了，贝雷特突然心情很好，用类似欣赏的心态观察着他，大发慈悲的说：

“不说了，难得出来一趟，对我做点你喜欢的事情吧。”

“我……”

“考虑到我下半辈子的名节正掌握在你手里，什么都可以。”

贝雷特轻声诱劝，帝弥托利当然上钩了，他吃惯了鱼饵，以为那就是他们日常的饲料。贝雷特不喜欢他，和他选择继续往这个男人的陷阱里跳，两者有什么必然的因果关系吗？

大概没有。

他搂着贝雷特躲入小巷，一手撩开外套下摆。肉缝处只有一根湿滑的弹力绳设下阻碍，他轻松拨开，将藏在口袋里的玩具掏出，抵上那个松软的入口，故意往里顶了顶。

认出熟悉的硬度和形状，贝雷特耳根一阵发热。好家伙，他居然，什么时候，胆子真大，但是我喜欢。

穴内正是松软湿热，按摩棒进的顺滑无比，凸起的弧度搓动内壁，准确撞上那一点。贝雷特小腹发紧，体内深处酸胀难耐，他缩动穴口以期得到更多刺激。这是他最满意的一根玩具，私下里千挑万选来的，为的就是不需要“暖机”，能随时随地插进来，带来最少的不适和最大程度的快乐。

帝弥托利握着那玩意象征性的抽插两下后，将底端卡在绳结处，顺手按下开关。一档。贝雷特能感觉出来。他继续用力夹紧屁股，顿时爽的意识模糊，歪歪扭扭走了几步，剩下的路几乎全靠帝弥托利搀扶。没过多久，下腹皮肤一阵湿凉，低头一看，透明的前液淌的满大腿都是。

帝弥托利也发现了，年轻人反而是更慌张的那个，他急的直接用手去擦，擦了半天，两人发现对方都没有带纸巾，双倍的窘迫之下，帝弥托利只好将那滩粘液抹开，均匀涂在贝雷特的两条大腿上。

灯光下，衣摆下，那看起来像裹在透明丝袜里的女人的腿。

帝弥托利咽下口水，想多玩弄他一会，但贝雷特就要登顶成功，是顾不上形象体面的。他抓着帝弥托利的胳膊，一会要摸前面，一会要动动后面，然后又不能摸前面了，后面不要动的太快。

帝弥托利被烦的不行，摸到丁字裤前方，那里有一小块欲盖弥彰的三角形布料，已经湿透了。他扯开布料，高昂的性器弹出来，贴在他手背上，立刻留下一小片湿淋淋的痕迹。他拉动弹力绳，丁字裤紧绷着，将埋在后穴的按摩棒往深处推挤。贝雷特小声嘟囔，说勒的好紧，会痛。帝弥托利难得没有体谅他，而是继续往外拉，将三股绳子绕在贝雷特的勃起上，从柱身到根部，结结实实绑上了。

贝雷特因此彻底老实了，闭上嘴，专注于哆嗦着两条光溜溜的大腿。

操我呀。他几乎是哭着催帝弥托利，快点现在马上。

这里是大街上。帝弥托利提醒他，指着不远处的公园，好言相劝：

“我们努力走到那里，好不好？”

经过帝弥托利的陪伴、鼓励、和孜孜不倦的骚扰，贝雷特努力走到了公园。他已经没了催促的力气，把湿漉漉的脸藏在防风帽里，靠在帝弥托利身上。

你还好吗？

贝雷特不说话。那我解开了？帝弥托利问他，换来对方吸鼻子的声音，显得特别可怜。

他笨手笨脚的，使得解开束缚的过程变得漫长且折磨人。贝雷特被他磨蹭半天，终于没能在松绑的瞬间成功射出来。半勃的性器依然在淌水，很快又淌了帝弥托利满手。

我射不出来了。贝雷特红着眼睛，十足委屈的说：要操后面才行。

他太可爱了，帝弥托利忍无可忍，想着去他妈的喜欢不喜欢，在他额头上响亮的亲了一下，又一下，三下。

僻静处有一台废弃的自动贩卖，贝雷特主动趴在上面，朝帝弥托利翘起屁股。他还含着按摩棒，帝弥托利没有拔掉那玩意，他用两指在玩具和穴肉间轻松拨开一条缝隙，伸进去试探了一下。

似乎可以。

贝雷特察觉到他的意图，期待又害怕的收缩穴口，粉色的硅胶制品被他吐出来半截，帝弥托利握着那玩意的底部将它塞回去，顺便调到二档。

贝雷特难耐扭腰，同时回头催促帝弥托利。年轻人不经催，随意撸了撸自己涨大的性器，对准那处直直闯进去。

硕大的肉棒插进来，按摩棒被挤到下方，凸起恰好顶在前列腺位置。

贝雷特咬着自己的手指，努力不发出太过夸张的尖叫。随着激烈的抽插顶弄，按摩棒在肉洞边沿滑动，每刺激到一个新的地方，贝雷特就夹紧屁股，咬牙喘息。帝弥托利被他弄的险些丢盔弃甲，开始还能耐心的帮着揉揉臀肉，哄他放松点，到后面直接巴掌甩到臀尖上，留下一串嫣红的掌印。

贝雷特哭着骂他，一边骂一边不忘挑挑拣拣，说，不许停，轻点，用力，那里不行，累了，换个姿势。

帝弥托利将他抱起来贴近自己，后背贴着前胸，贝雷特摇晃着屁股往帝弥托利的肉茎上撞。他就隔着衣物去捏贝雷特的乳头，对方几乎一瞬间停止抱怨，嗯嗯啊啊着打开双腿，由他抽插操弄。

帝弥托利低头去看交合那处，他们都穿着衣服，他只拉下了牛仔裤拉链，贝雷特衣摆后方被撩起来一点点，露出两瓣美好的臀形。他粗大的阴茎卡在里面，往深处捅时，贝雷特会主动迎合。湿热的肉洞朝他打开，穴口那圈肉被操肿了，摸上去却柔软贪婪，吸吮着它能含住的一切玩意。

贝雷特仰头反弓着身体，眼泪从他的眼角滑向发鬓。帝弥托利还记得他说“站不住了”，一边操一边带着人往长椅方向移动。每走一步，贝雷特的肉穴狠狠收缩一下。在第三次听到说“难受”之后，年轻人索性拔出性器，一把捞起贝雷特的膝盖，将人打横抱在怀里，大步走向长椅。

按摩棒在移动的途中掉下来，他们没有分神在意，玩具被孤零零的晾在一边，沾满黏液。至少，帝弥托利的小心愿达成了。他让贝雷特正面骑在自己身上，托着两瓣丰实的屁股继续操弄。才颠了三五下，贝雷特就咬着帝弥托利的肩膀射出来，大腿紧紧夹着他的腰。

“继续。”贝雷特喘着气，勾起脚跟将自己“锁”在帝弥托利身上，对他说，“射在我里面。”

要不要休息一下？

帝弥托利心里想着别停，嘴上还能推拒，贝雷特体贴的摇摇头，搂着他的脖子开始摆动腰肢，不知疲倦的肉穴再度吞下凶器。

帝弥托利情难自已，想去吻他，被躲过了。他们就着搂抱的姿势弄了许久，帝弥托利迟迟射不出来，憋了满头的汗。贝雷特引导着年轻人将自己摆放在长椅上，主动掰开双腿，门户大开着。

和你这只小山猪做爱真是累死了。

贝雷特半开玩笑的说，他的声音听起来没什么力气，脖颈处有一圈亮晶晶的汗。帝弥托利怀着歉意去吻他，贝雷特再度偏头躲开，说别做多余的事了，快点弄完。

帝弥托利听他的话，完美完成了任务。他几乎将贝雷特的穴操翻过来，嫣红的肉洞无法合拢，精液滴滴答答落在长椅上，汇成一股落在地上，糟污不堪。

贝雷特瘫软在那里，喘着气不去看帝弥托利。年轻人从狂热的进攻中回过神，半蹲下来，徒劳的想做点什么。得帮他擦干净，对，但是，他们都没带纸巾。他是不是不该带贝雷特出来，不该在外面做，晚上气温低，贝雷特可能会因此着凉。他去拽贝雷特，想着赶紧把他弄回去，回去至少可以快点清理掉射进去的东西。

贝雷特甩开他的手，说急什么，让我歇一歇。

我背你好不好？

你想让我彻底走光吗？

贝雷特躺在那里哧哧的笑了，也不是不行，他说着，眼神中闪过无所谓的笑意。下面那穴又吐出一股白液，颤抖着往里缩了缩，整个人乱七八糟的样子强烈冲击着帝弥托利——贝雷特像个陌生人，他被彻底使用了，他也彻底的使用了帝弥托利，他们以后会继续像这样生硬的摆弄对方吗？

帝弥托利心头烦闷，突然腾生出无以复加的愤怒：他气自己没法照顾好贝雷特；气贝雷特有意放纵；更气踟蹰在他胸口这股，无所适从又无处可去的，无用的爱意。

他等待贝雷特恢复体力，一遍一遍的对自己说：我喜欢他，别告诉他，我喜欢他……


	6. Chapter 6

天色从早上开始阴沉着，帝弥托利因为要打工，一大早出了门。他走时贝雷特仍在睡，房门紧闭着，平常这个时间他差不多该起来了，也许是糟糕的天气作祟，帝弥托利自己也没什么干劲。

午休时冷饮机坏了，他不得不放下三明治去修。老板出现在他身后，将一个薄薄的信封扔到桌上。

工资，这周的。

谢谢。

下个月就休店了，你后面几周还来吗？

来，我来。

考试不要紧？

没事的。

老板满意的走了，临近期末季，来打工的学生经常流动，重新安排工作会很麻烦。帝弥托利应该趁机要求涨工资，但他没这个意识，老板也不会主动提。

距离午休结束还有十五分钟，最近的ATM只有三百米远，帝弥托利决定先把钱存进卡里。他更想直接打给贝雷特，但是贝雷特不知用了什么办法，让那张信用卡只能接受指定账户的转账。

连这种地方都会考虑到的人，怎么可能看不出来我喜欢他呢。

帝弥托利挫败的垂下头，往机器里插入卡片，他自己的借记卡，接着输入密码。

深蓝色的屏幕滚动着，跳出一串数字。

年轻人愣住了。

他记得非常清楚，上次查询的余额不是这个数字，而他有将近一周没碰过这张卡了。

账户上多了一千。

他咽了咽口水，因为紧张和惊讶，指尖有些发抖。他差不多能肯定这笔钱是从哪来的，尽管，他已经很久没有联系过科尔莉阿姨了。

ATM机滴滴叫着，警告他再不回过神来机器就要吞卡了。他手忙脚乱的存好钱，掏出手机犹豫了很久，终于按下拨出键。

电话过了很久才接通，科尔莉阿姨的声音一如既往的不耐烦。

钱收到了？

她先发制人，帝弥托利嗯了一声。

我换了新工作，以后改成每月5号给你打钱。

那边很快陷入沉默，这边的帝弥托利一瞬间想到：她也许遇到了麻烦，而他该问问发生了什么，是说至少。但是年轻人犟着没有出声，科尔莉也决定快点结束这段对话。

她没有解释之前为什么不接帝弥托利的电话，也不打算表露任何关心，没等帝弥托利答应，丢下一句再见，然后飞快挂断。

帝弥托利怀着感激的态度，对已经挂掉的听筒说：好的，知道了，谢谢您。他想尽量不给自己埋怨的机会，怨恨通常代表你有所期待，在科尔莉阿姨这里，他早就没有期待了。

他其实应该庆幸，幸好他的阿姨良心发现。不是说有贝雷特收留，他就可以挺直腰板对科尔莉说不了，当然不行。贝雷特虽然大方慷慨，看起来完全不需要为钱担忧，但他也没办法眼睛不眨一下就付清帝弥托利后面三年的大学学费。

帝弥托利也绝对不会接受。

所以科尔莉必须做到，不管她用什么办法。帝弥托利的父母，科尔莉的同胞姐姐与姐夫，在遗嘱上写的明明白白：科尔莉如果想要他们的房子，就必须供帝弥托利读完大学。

帝弥托利几乎不记得自己怎么走回了打工的披萨店，又是如何熬到了下班。他从收银台上抬起头时，老板正站在门口，手里拎着两把雨伞，不耐烦的喊他。 

你走不走，我这里可不能过夜。

抱歉，这就走。

这是店里的备用伞，记得还。

谢谢您。帝弥托利接过伞，全新的，内衬印着披萨店的logo。雨滴噼里啪啦敲击伞面，溅起水花迅速打湿他的裤腿。他这一天过于恍惚，连什么时候下雨了都没注意到。

对了，贝雷特带伞了吗？

他给贝雷特发去讯息，那边很快回复：别担心，我已经到家了。你还在店里吗？我去接你吧。

不用，店里有伞。

那就好。晚餐想吃什么？

帝弥托利放下手机，他突然就不想回复贝雷特了。这些亲密的小对话，贝雷特为什么要用它们折磨他？故意把自己摆在一个唾手可得的位置，又明里暗地的告诉他，你不可以碰。

不可以越过那条线。

还有，他应该告诉贝雷特科尔莉阿姨（开始重新给他生活费）的事情，告诉贝雷特自己已经不需要帮助了。当然他也可以反过来，告诉科尔莉贝雷特的事情，但是他做不到，因为科尔莉会字面意思上的，疯掉。

他不能再对科尔莉撒谎了，所以他必须从贝雷特那里搬出去。

想到这里，帝弥托利竟然松了口气，他终于不用等第二只靴子落地了。

当然有不舍和不甘，以及强烈的嫉妒——对下一个即将出现在贝雷特身边的家伙。但不管消遣的对象是谁，贝雷特一定会照顾好自己，他就是这样的一个让人放心的，利己的大人。

至于喜欢不喜欢的，唉，反正贝雷特也不需要，就当是一次特别的初体验吧。

帝弥托利闷闷不乐的想：是我的初恋呢。

到家时贝雷特正在洗澡，浴室灯亮着，哗啦啦的水声仿佛永远不会停。桌上有一份肉馅派，刚烤出来不久，空气里残留着诱人的香味。

他坐在桌前，咔嚓咔嚓的咬着派，一如既往的好吃。浴室门打开，贝雷特一边擦着头发，走到帝弥托利身后，在他后脑勺上胡乱摸了一把。

嗯，没淋着。

老板把店里的伞借给我。

那就好。

贝雷特好像很满意，他踩着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏的走到玄关，弯腰拎起门口的伞，放到阳台的置物架上。

帝弥托利一路跟着他，像条忠实的小狗。贝雷特放好伞，回过头看见他，像是看到了什么特别可爱的东西。

他走到年轻人面前，抬头凑近，可能想亲亲他。帝弥托利没有配合，通常他会弯曲膝盖让贝雷特能够着自己，通常，不是今天。

贝雷特摸了摸他的脸，他的手很热。

你知道自己现在的表情吗？

他轻声问，帝弥托利茫然摇头。

……像只被踢了的小狗，发生什么事了？

发生了什么——发生在我身上发生的最可怕的事情，我也说不清到底是灾难还是祝福，就是你啊。

他拉开贝雷特的手，将收到钱的事情告诉他。

你给姨妈打过电话了吗？

打过了，她还是老样子，懒得理我。

你们也许可以坐下来好好谈一次。

不可能。帝弥托利烦躁摇头，一鼓作气的说，我会尽快搬出去。

你可以继续住下去。

我不能。年轻人摇头，我已经没有接受帮助的立场了。

如果你愿意，我们可以保持这种……关系，就是，互惠互利之类的。

我做不到。

明明是你先提出的。贝雷特尖锐指出。

帝弥托利摇头，态度坚决。对不起，他说。

“那我换个问法。”贝雷特叹气，望向帝弥托利的蓝眼睛。

“你是不是喜欢我？”

可以撒谎。帝弥托利知道，他还知道，只要自己肯撒这个谎，贝雷特就会继续假装什么也不知道，甚至想方设法让他留下来。

但是留下来做什么？继续做个不太称职的床伴？

他已经做不到了，他喜欢贝雷特，发疯似的喜欢，必须钻进对方的心里，要他把种种一切剖白给自己看的那种喜欢。贝雷特也知道，离得越近，诱惑越大，跨过彼此底线的那一天终究会到来。

所以在开口之前，帝弥托利把所有的退路想好了。他的行李箱就放在一米之外，如果贝雷特让他滚，他该做的第一件事是冲进浴室——不是为了关上门痛哭流涕，而是他换下的脏衣服还在洗衣篮里，蓝色T恤和黑色牛仔裤，不要拿错了。盥洗台上有自己的牙刷和剃须刀，还有马克  
杯，放在厨房的水池边上，没来及的洗，不重要了。

这点东西塞进箱子不会花费他超过一分钟，门卡和信用卡记得还给贝雷特，这段时间攒下的钱勉强够一个月房租，等新学期开始，他可以找个合租的室友，或者去当初站街的地方看看，不是说他立刻就自我放弃了，而是那一带的租金更便宜。  
书房里还有不止一支笔和书属于他，他打算故意留给贝雷特。等过段时间，贝雷特没那么生气了，他也许可以借着拿东西的机会，再见他一面。

“是的，我喜欢你。”

贝雷特没有生气，也没有立刻赶人走，他告诉帝弥托利：你多待几天，等找到合适的房子再搬，不必着急。

帝弥托利同意了，因为他不希望场面变的太难看。比起大喊大叫着收拾行李摔门离去，像这样安安静静，假装心平气和的告别也许会让他心里好受些。

他内心的某个部分依然感到了沉重的失落，因为贝雷特，果然，没有再挽留他。他一听到帝弥托利亲口承认喜欢自己，就把放在他身上的手收了回去，速度之快，让帝弥托利怀疑自己在贝雷特眼里就是条毒蛇。

大雨落了一整晚，他去洗澡的时候隐约听到咳嗽的声音，时断时续，掩盖在水声之下。出来时贝雷特好端端待在书房，戴着眼镜，在键盘上敲敲打打。

注意到他的停留，贝雷特转过头，问他怎么了。

他还是那个贝雷特，平和、温柔，毫无破绽。

没什么。帝弥托利撒谎，他打算唯一一次收回自己的关心，贝雷特连他的喜欢都不要，又怎么会在意他是否关心呢？

他没有去贝雷特的卧室，而是躺回那张沙发。窗外的雨声，键盘敲击的声音没有停，他睡不着，但是两种声音交织在一起让人安心，他干脆闭起眼睛，在黑暗里假装享受这片刻。

不知过了多久，他中途睡着又醒来，雨落的声音还在，深青色的夜晚也在，键盘的声音停了，贝雷特一定是去睡了。

帝弥托利睁开眼睛，没有立刻意识到是什么唤醒了自己。他就这样呆呆的看了一会天花板，突然倒吸一口凉气。

有人，还能是谁，正伏在他腿间。他的性器插在一个滚烫的腔体内，软肉紧紧纠缠，爽的他刹那间醒了。

他惊的坐起，那人掀开了他身上的薄毯，一手握住挺立的性器，塞进嘴里卖力舔弄着。

你做什么！？

贝雷特微微抬起头，用弯弯的眼角冲他笑了一下。

分手炮呀。

他含糊的说着，舌头转着圈舔过马眼，帝弥托利舒服的浑身紧绷，贝雷特将另一只手放在他大腿上，安抚僵硬的肌肉。

黑暗中，帝弥托利只能看见一个模糊的人影，视觉的缺席放大了其他感官，贝雷特的舌头，操，他的舌头！

他舔着他的阴茎就像在舔棒棒糖，吮吸时发出啧啧水声，仿佛世界上没有比这玩意更香甜的东西。

帝弥托利哀嚎着，求他住手，哦不，是住嘴。他试着去掰贝雷特，扯他的头发，甚至用了力气。偏偏贝雷特格外顽固，他坐在帝弥托利的小腿上，两只胳膊肘抻上来，牢牢按着他的腰。

帝弥托利若想要脱身，除非有勇气给贝雷特的脑袋来一下，他当然没有。

男人的阴茎因此在贝雷特嘴里变硬，贝雷特含糊不清的笑了，帝弥托利又用力揪了一下他的头发。

他以眼还眼，再度埋下头，让那根不像话的玩意一路碾开肉壁，插进咽喉深处。他的鼻子几乎碰到毛发，急促的呼吸喷在上面，门牙正好磕在肉棒根部，就不轻不重的啃了一口。

帝弥托利吓得松开手，不再反抗。贝雷特调整坐姿，埋头开始快速吞吐。每一下都让龟头撞到后咽，故意折磨自己脆弱的喉管，用那里的痉挛来讨好年轻人。

帝弥托利舒服的仰头长叹，不自觉挺腰往贝雷特嘴里送。纠缠着他的喉腔紧到不可思议，他担心自己会把贝雷特给噎死。

他在快感的波浪下顺势放弃思考，半坐起来，两手固定着贝雷特的脑袋，开始主动往那张下流的小嘴里抽插。贝雷特十分配合，敞开身体由他驰骋，只在捅的太深时皱起眉头，从喉咙里滚过一小串窒息的声音。

吞噬他的一切过于滚烫，包括这个潮热的雨夜，帝弥托利流了一身的汗，低吼着射进了贝雷特嘴里。高潮来的比以往更加凶猛，几乎将他冲溃，也许因为这是他第一次干贝雷特的嘴巴。

他靠坐在沙发上恍惚了不知多久，贝雷特仍在咳嗽，他咳的很小声，感觉不严重，应该是被呛到了。

帝弥托利只有一点点愧疚，更多是发泄报复的快意。他抚上贝雷特潮湿的后背，手掌轻柔的按摩那里，仿佛有说不尽的温柔。

正好，你也出了好多汗，一起洗个澡吧。

贝雷特扭头看他，他的咳嗽虽然停了，呼吸却渐渐短促。你在害怕吗？帝弥托利好奇的问，我有什么好怕的。

贝雷特摇头，然后点头，哑着嗓子说，去洗澡吧。

他在浴室里将贝雷特操射了两次，第一次故意不做好扩张，没等他适应就捅了进去。贝雷特的尖叫回荡在墙壁之间，不过他没有受伤，不愧是老手，就连那里的弹性都优秀到不可思议。

做第二次之前，他先用手指将贝雷特送到高潮边缘，贝雷特的表情忽然慌乱，开始向他求饶。不是增添情趣的欲拒还迎，而是真正的拒绝。

帝弥托利没有理睬，更多是好奇和期待，贝雷特脸上一闪而过的脆弱简直是最好的催情剂，他在他插进来的那个瞬间就射了，眼泪融化在花洒下。那张灵巧的嘴彻底坏了，语无伦次着，求他不要，求他放开自己，最后哭着承认再操下去他就会像个孩子一样失禁。

你居然怕这个？

帝弥托利将贝雷特转过去，面对着墙壁，拎起一条腿架在自己臂弯。他挺腰将凶器加倍用力的捣进去，然后抽出来，想象那是一把复仇的匕首，再捅进去。

我以为你什么花样都玩过了。操出一泡尿而已，对你来说，小意思吧。

贝雷特呜咽着失了声，他在激烈的撞击中蜷缩起来，腰背弓成一道痛苦的弧形。帝弥托利不是在与他做爱，他在惩罚他，惩罚他的高傲与懦弱，全是他应得的。

这样想着，他不再咬牙死磕，很快便在眩晕和耳鸣声中听到那道格外清晰的水声。

温热的液体交汇着滑下大腿，小腹以下又痛又麻，下半身仿佛不再属于自己。贝雷特感到所有的力气也随之抽空，几乎没法站稳。之后的记忆尽管模糊，他仍然意识到帝弥托利有做好清理和善后，再扶他回到床上。

过了一会，年轻人拿着吹风机过来了。贝雷特本就心烦意乱，听着耳边乱哄哄的声音，眼眶一阵一阵的发热。为了不让帝弥托利发现，他挥手把人赶走了。

他听见一声极轻的叹息，然后房门合上，帝弥托利离开了。贝雷特翻过身，将自己裹成一颗滚烫的卵，胡思乱想着：

还算有点良心，至少……比最坏的那些家伙要好。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天贝雷特又睡过头了，这差不多是他连续三天没能按时起床。考虑到昨天晚上的乱搞，以及贝雷特是主动招惹的那个人，帝弥托利决定不大惊小怪。

他出门前去敲了敲贝雷特的房门，敲到第四遍时，那边终于传来一阵窸窣的动静，以及贝雷特咒骂闹钟的声音。

听起来挺精神，似乎睡眠能让他一夜恢复如初。帝弥托利松开门把手，觉得自己的担心又显得多余且蠢。

他隔着门告诉贝雷特，桌上有做好的早餐。贝雷特也隔着门对他说，我还在生气，决定一整天不理你。

帝弥托利哑然失笑，贝雷特就有这种让别人恨不起来的魔力。不过昨晚他的确做过火了，贝雷特理应生气。

谁都不想错过期末前的最后几节课，帝弥托利无暇继续东拉西扯，要道歉也等到“一整天”的期限过去，贝雷特愿意听两句好话之后吧。

他背上书包，匆忙离开。

帝弥托利在上午课程的间隙联系了之前的房东，很遗憾，那种破烂公寓也是很抢手的（因为便宜），他搬出去的第二周就有人接盘了。

房东告诉他别处有一间地下室空着，条件更烂，当然也更便宜，离学校很近。

帝弥托利抬头看钟，还有十分钟下课，接下来他有一小时的午休，足够溜过去看一眼。

他记下地址，顺路去食堂买了一个三明治，准备边走边吃，快要走出学校大门时，手机滴滴滴的响了。

是一个不认识的号码。

他犹豫了几秒后，按下接听键，电话那头传来一个陌生男人的声音。

是帝弥托利吗？

我是，请问你……

太好了。那人打断他，你快来把这家伙拖走。

谁？

还能有谁，那个白长了一张漂亮脸的麻烦精咯，我算是搞不定他了。

贝雷特怎么了？

病了，我们在XXX，速来。

帝弥托利火速赶到那人说的地点，应该是贝雷特的办公室，门锁着，里面没有人。他拨通那个电话，无人接听，再一次，还是不接。

正在贝雷特办公室外急得团团转，远远走过来一个表情阴沉的男人。

来找贝雷特？

帝弥托利点头，那人突然后退一步，将他从头到脚打量一番，末了露出一个玩味的表情。

你就是帝弥托利？

他憋着气，继续点头，问，贝雷特在哪？

你来晚了。那人摊手，很是遗憾的说，他已经去上课了。

他生病了？

现在你是他的男朋友，这个问题不该由别人来问你吗？

帝弥托利语塞。我不是，他解释道，我只是暂住在他家里。

那人摇头嗤笑：行吧，反正解释权在你手里。

帝弥托利暗自捏紧拳头，想象打歪这家伙鼻子的乐趣。可能他的表情看起来很吓人，也可能相反的很可怜，那人告诉他：

“那家伙病好几天了，校医院打电话来催，你最好在那边下班之前把他绑过去。”

帝弥托利按照那人（他说他叫修伯特，不重要）提供的地址，横穿大半个校园奔过去。找到地方时，一群学生正在陆续离开教室，其中一个女生告诉他，艾斯纳教授的课上午就结束了。

帝弥托利再次拨通修伯特的电话，对方的声音听起来有些愉快：真是不好意思，我可能搞错了，他现在应该在XXX。

帝弥托利气的跳脚，顾及贝雷特的同事关系又不敢当场发作。下午的太阳滚烫火辣，年轻人涨红着一张脸，快步穿过操场，前往下个地点。

这次修伯特没有撒谎，帝弥托利从后门溜进去，就看到贝雷特坐在讲台后面，一边用鼠标在投屏上点来点去，一边讲着什么。

贝雷特的声音平稳温和，一点也不像“病了好几天”的样子。他正在讲波粒二象性和哥本哈根诠释，帝弥托利听着一知半解，但是不妨碍他被吸引了注意力，差点忘记来这里的主要“任务”。

他问了旁边的同学，得知下午这堂课是两节连授，中间有十分钟休息。距离课间还有一段时间，他趁着贝雷特低头，偷偷从后门溜出去。两公里外的医学院有一台自动售药机，他买到了阿斯匹林，但是没有止咳药水，只好再买了两盒甘草片代替。

回到教室时，贝雷特明显注意到他，特意朝这边看了一眼。距离太远，他没认出帝弥托利，还以为是个溜出去蹲厕所的学生。

课间铃一响，帝弥托利立刻抱着书包，一溜烟跑到第一排坐下。贝雷特没有发现他，他正在与两个女学生说话，其中一人拿着一张写满公式的纸，贝雷特接过去看了看，先用铅笔在空白处划拉几下，与她们说了一会。

见两人没弄明白，他干脆站起来，在黑板上写出演算过程。帝弥托利坐在不远处，目不转睛的盯着他。

贝雷特的动作比平时慢，他通常给人更轻巧灵活的感觉，也不是那种乐意随时随地呆在椅子上的家伙。“他病好几天了”——修伯特阴测测的声音回荡在帝弥托利脑袋里，如果不是特别熟悉贝雷特的人，几乎不可能察觉到这些细微的异样吧。

这个“修伯特”是什么来头？还有那两个蠢乎乎的女孩子，我都看懂了，你们怎么还没搞明白？！

帝弥托利满腹牢骚，屁股下面仿佛有一千根针。上课铃响起的前一刻，贝雷特终于把两位学生讲明白了，他拍拍手上的粉笔灰，就要坐下时，突然身体一歪，扑通一声坐到了地上。

两个女学生还没走，赶紧去扶他，帝弥托利比她俩快的多，两步跨上讲台，一手抱起摔得七荤八素的艾斯纳教授，另一只手抄起歪倒的圆凳摆正。

贝雷特重新坐回他心爱的小板凳上，扶了扶眼镜，惊魂未定的说，还真是年纪大了。

他带着扩音器，其他学生听到，不约而同的笑了，这笑声是善意的。帝弥托利蹲在他脚边，讲台遮住了年轻人大半个身体，他摸了摸贝雷特的手，有点烫，小声问他：

“你带药了吗？”

贝雷特用很小的幅度摇头。

帝弥托利从口袋里掏出药给他，贝雷特接过，掰了一颗甘草片塞进嘴里，他对帝弥托利含糊的说，快回座位，要开始上课了。

帝弥托利听话回到座位，却没有意识到：他在烈日下来回奔跑四公里买来了药，却忘了给贝雷特买瓶水。

第二节课忽然难熬了许多，不仅帝弥托利这么认为，贝雷特也不得不承认：他确实需要看医生，也需要吃点有用的药，可惜手边没有水，不知道生吞阿斯匹林能行吗？

还是算了，万一噎死在讲台上，我一定会被光荣载入校史。不过帝弥托利就在这里，如果我发作了，他会冲上来当着一百多个学生的面，给深受大家喜爱的艾斯纳教授做人工呼吸吗？

教授，教授你没事吧？ 

有学生在下面担心的问，声音似远似近，贝雷特猛的回过神。他不知道自己走神了多久，只敢偷偷瞄一眼帝弥托利的表情，从严肃的程度来看，大概恍惚了好一会吧。

他清了清嗓子，努力压下一串咳嗽，抱歉道，下午容易犯困，我们讲到了哪儿了？

“刚讲完平行宇宙。”

帝弥托利在下面接话，贝雷特“哦”了一声，假装没有被惊讶到。几个女学生探头去看第一排，他们从没见过这人，长得好帅呀。

教室里飘过一小片低语，尖细轻柔的居多，贝雷特虽然头重脚轻，眼前黑云压城，耳朵却灵敏。这么快就迷晕了班上的女孩子，他在心里暗笑，甚至有点莫名其妙的小得意：其实是个走到哪里都很引人注目的孩子，自己从没发现吧，小傻蛋。

四点整，下课铃准时打响。帝弥托利第一个冲到贝雷特面前，没轮到他开口，贝雷特比了个“坐下”的手势，对他说，先等一等。

他没有坐下，垂着手站到一边。很快有一个两个、三五成群的学生将贝雷特围住，叽叽喳喳的，和窗外树梢的黄莺一起聒噪。

贝雷特被年轻的鸟儿们圈在讲台里，眼神在每个人身上转来转去，仿佛在梳理他们的羽毛。帝弥托利站在人群外围，揪着嫉妒的小心脏反复想：你也会这样看着别人，你也会这样看着别人。

原来我不是最特别的那个，我和他们一样，而已。

过了十来分钟，学生们没有要放过贝雷特的意思。帝弥托利忍不住往前凑了凑，马上有不止一道火热的视线飞来。

他选择不去在意，故意冲贝雷特大声说：

“艾斯纳教授，您该去校医院了。”

女孩子们顿时花容失色，像五十只百灵鸟朝贝雷特掷去铺天盖地的关切与歉意。贝雷特按了按额角，朝帝弥托利丢出一个责怪的眼神，安慰她们说，不要紧，只是有点感冒。  
接着把帝弥托利拉下火海：这位是医学院的小学弟，他今天来旁听。

女孩们的视线齐刷刷转向他，吓的帝弥托利不自觉后退了一小步。这时一个小小的声音替他们解了围。

“我看他不是来旁听，是来替我哥哥捉人吧。”

距离贝雷特最近的一位矮个子女孩捂着嘴笑着，戳穿他道：您真的该去医院了，大家快去赶下一节课吧，要迟到了。

学生们散了，贝雷特长舒一口气，用肩膀仅存的力气将自己撑在桌面上。他的确从早上开始状态不佳，硬撑了大半天也没觉得特别难捱。为什么一看到帝弥托利，就突然觉得好难，想放弃了呢？

他没有因为帝弥托利而变得软弱吧。

帝弥托利摸了摸贝雷特的后背、脖颈，然后是脑袋，他甩着烫乎乎的手劝他：走吧，我们快点去医院。

贝雷特抬头看一眼教室正面的挂钟，四点二十了，校医院五点下班，走过去起码还要二十分钟。

帝弥托利知道他在想什么，坚决反对：不行，必须去，你烧的很厉害。

吃点药，回去睡一觉就好了。

这不是一直没好吗！

我走不动的。

我背你好不好？不好呀……那我扶着你总可以吧，别摇头了，都什么时候了！快点，起来！

他强硬的拽着贝雷特，一手穿过腋下，将人提溜起来。贝雷特发出一声不满意的哼哼，被帝弥托利夹在怀里，像个被大人欺负了的小孩。

坚强点。帝弥托利鼓励他，像个大人一样。

两人摇摇晃晃走了一会，到了电梯门口，贝雷特才想起来：背包。

帝弥托利折回去拿包，再跑过来时，贝雷特正在和一个等电梯的学生说话，吐词清晰，背挺的笔直，没有一点马上要晕倒的模样。

一到有人的地方，贝雷特立刻拒绝他的搀扶。帝弥托利只能拎着两人的包，看他走在前面，生怕人一不小心栽到地上，胆战心惊的。

行，你就装吧，反正难受的是你自己。

他气鼓鼓的想。

去校医院的捷径需要穿过操场，两人一前一后爬下观众席，幸好这时烈日式微，没有那么晒人，阳光像熟透的干麦，摊在草地上，透出温暖柔和的香味。

帝弥托利有一瞬间的恍神，他四周的人都在奔跑跳跃，挥舞手臂，朝同伴高声叫好。年轻与健康，肆意挥洒汗水的权利——是他们唯一的财富。帝弥托利对此非常熟悉甚至亲切，但是贝雷特快步穿过了这一切，像个不愿久待的幽灵。

我们认识之前，他也是像这样，一下子从我身边滑了过去。

他感到了片刻却巨大的惶恐。相遇。多么理所当然又不可思议的事情呀。每一天，他们都有一万种方法不遇见彼此，而遇到贝雷特的可能性，也许只有那一天的那一种。

他希望另一个宇宙的帝弥托利（如果有的话）能抓住他唯一的机会。

他们赶在下班前十分钟进入诊疗室，接待处的小护士先是朝二人射来谴责的目光，看清楚来人后，立刻换上一副看好戏的表情。

艾斯纳教授，我以为您忘记校医院怎么走了呢。

西提司下班了吗？

小护士啧啧啧的摇头：很可惜，他还坚守在工作岗位上。

贝雷特的肩膀塌了下来，讨好她说，汉尼曼在吗？我想换……

他晚了一步，小护士已经扭头朝里面喊道：西提司，你要收拾的家伙来啦。

“叫他滚进来。”

贝雷特本就没有血色的脸迅速灰败下去，小护士抱着肚子像在忍笑，冲他比了个您请的手势。

帝弥托利觉得这实在太好玩了，反正没有人拦他，他也跟着进去了。

被称作“西提司”的医生抱臂端坐，一看见被雷特，立刻翻出满脸的不耐烦。他下巴上有一圈整齐的胡子，帝弥托利忍不住打量。

西提司也用余光打量他，挺帅一小伙，他朝贝雷特努努嘴，明知故问：这小孩谁？

我家房客。

哟，装大尾巴狼呢。

这可是你院里的学生，我怎么敢下手。

帝弥托利在一旁听的急了。怎么就不敢下手了？你都上下其手把我摸遍了。这个人是我们院系的教授吗？我怎么没见过他……

他一肚子话几乎写在脸上，让人看的明明白白。西提司甩给贝雷特一个嫌弃的眼神——你这个禽兽，贝雷特接收到他的辱骂，弃之一旁。

接着是常规且无聊的检查，以及问话。西提司，在某种意义上，似乎是贝雷特的克星，他能让贝雷特有问必答，还不敢撒谎，帝弥托利这才知道贝雷特三天前就开始发热了。

他挺想质问贝雷特为什么隐瞒病情，虽然不至于像西提司现在一样，指着贝雷特的鼻子痛骂（这有点过分了，年轻人替贝雷特抱不平：要对病人温柔点）。接着想到，自己现在只是个随时准备和贝雷特划清界限的“房客”，他凭什么依赖自己呢？

西提司骂够了，举起温度枪冲贝雷特来了一下——看他的表情可能更希望这是一把真枪。

帝弥托利凑上去看，38.7，他感到一阵天旋地转，好像烧傻了的人是自己。贝雷特真的是自虐狂，他没骗我，都烧到38.7了,他必须立刻躺下，他今天怎么可以坚持工作，他上了一整天的课，天呐，38.7……

西提司显然不这么认为。还没到40呢。医生皮笑肉不笑的说，你这么早跑过来干吗？等发作了直接坐救护车走呗，还能省一道流程。

贝雷特缩着脖子不吭声，双拳难敌四手，他今日适合装狗。

西提司收好温度枪和听诊器，提笔写了一长串药名，拍在贝雷特面前。该怎么吃你自己知道。他说，不记得了就看说明，等下做个喉镜。

贝雷特面目僵硬，低三下四的问医生，能不能不做。

如果能我天天催你过来干吗？我暗恋你吗？

说不定哦。

医生气结。你！他指指帝弥托利，给我过来，按好他。

贝雷特被推到仪器前坐好，帝弥托利一手托起他的下巴，另一只手按在他后颈处轻轻揉捏。

别紧张，很快就结束了。

察觉到贝雷特的退缩，他俯身在对方耳边小声安慰。西提司手持窥镜，趁病人不备，撬开他紧闭的牙齿。贝雷特浑身紧绷，嗓子里冒出一串哽噎的声音。没过多久，他开始喘息，胸口快速起伏，搞的西提司也紧张起来。

放松点。帝弥托利继续鼓励他：再坚持一下，就快好了。

年轻人的声音似乎有魔力，至少对贝雷特奏效了，他慢慢平复呼吸，同时用力抓住帝弥托利的手，掌心滚烫，像要烧着他救命的稻草。

西提司取出窥镜，他没有将如释重负表现在脸上，轻飘飘的对帝弥托利说：恭喜，没有发现息肉。

帝弥托利厚着脸皮应了：谢谢您，辛苦了。

你现在大几？哪个系的？

大一，护理系。

哦，还不错，以后打算考执照吗？

我想考医师执照。

可以，不错。西提司点头称赞，又戳了戳旁边一言不发的贝雷特，问，你还好吧，说句话呗？

他入学考了年级第一。贝雷特松开捂嘴的手说，期中的实践课也是优秀。

帝弥托利脸红了，他第一次被贝雷特当着其他人的面表扬，还有很长一段时间才会习惯。

西提司像是挺满意的点了头，还想再问两句，帝弥托利突然站了起来，接着是贝雷特，两人一前一后奔向卫生间（帝弥托利先一步拉开门），很快里面传来某人呕吐的声音。

过了一会，帝弥托利扶着一个近乎虚脱的贝雷特回来。我们可以回去了吗？年轻人焦急的说，他需要躺下休息。

走吧走吧。西提司挥手道：

“记得拿药，照顾好他。”

回去的路上，贝雷特的口袋震了一下。有人给我发讯息了。他眼巴巴的望着帝弥托利，后者背着塞满处方药的背包，左手拎着贝雷特，右手拎着贝雷特的包。

等回家再看，好不好？年轻人劝他。

也许是很重要的讯息。贝雷特紧张的说，万一实验室爆炸了怎么办。

帝弥托利拿他没有办法，找了个长凳将所有东西（包括贝雷特）放下，从包里摸出手机，划开一看，是修伯特。

他发来一张图片，拍了张破破烂烂的纸，放大一看，是贝雷特的休假单。

帝弥托利捧着手机，恨不得钻进去拥抱修伯特，休假时间那一栏写着一周。

他把图片给贝雷特看，换来后者皱眉道：不可能，后天有很重要的实验数据要出来。

帝弥托利滑动图片，将印在抬头的“强制”两个字指给他看。强制休假，他得意洋洋的说，就是强制的，休假。

贝雷特不说话，因为发愁，他的鼻子也皱起来，看起来像只固执的生气猫。

那组数据很重要。

可以拜托其他同事吗？

可以但是——

没有但是。帝弥托利色厉内荏：想都别想，除非你好了，或者我死了！

贝雷特看了他一会，没有从年轻人脸上看到松动的可能。行吧。他不服气的想，我睡一晚上就好了，最多两晚。

他们重新站起来，一个扯着一个，往家的方向艰难跋涉。

还有多远？

就快了。

你刚才也这么说。

你一分钟前问了同样的问题。

说话好累。贝雷特说，我不想说话了。

那就别说啦。

你是在让我闭嘴吗？

……

我走不动了，我不想说话。

我背你吧。

不要。贝雷特摇头说，这个动作让他的脑袋也加入疼痛部队的急行军。我不要你背。他又说了一遍。我很重的。强调。

帝弥托利停下来，腾出手摸摸贝雷特脑门，在冒虚汗。他将背包换到胸前，和贝雷特打商量：我不背你，我们得换个姿势。他哄骗道。把手放我肩膀上……就是这样，抓好了吗？

“抓好了。”

贝雷特小声说，他听起来很乖，让人忍不住想对他好一点。帝弥托利捞起贝雷特的两条大腿，希望尽量不要吓到他，一使劲将人托到背上。

你乖一点，不要乱动。他说，我怕把你摔下去，这样我也会一起摔倒的。

贝雷特闻言点头，抱住他的脖子，生怕害帝弥托利栽跟头。

我是不是很重？

你比健身房的杠铃轻多了。帝弥托利假装轻松的说，我差不多可以举起两个你。

可是这个世界上只有一个我。

没错，所以我们要好好照顾“只有一个的贝雷特”。

路灯好亮，它们一直都这么亮吗？

一直都是。

下午看到你，我没有惊讶，真奇怪。

你没发现我吗？

我以为那个，进出的学生，得了痔疮……

贝雷特断断续续的说，帝弥托利边听边笑。这是高烧造成的意识模糊，贝雷特在胡言乱语，他很清楚，他应该担心，但贝雷特还有本事让他笑出来，不愧是贝雷特。

贝雷特嘟囔了几个模糊的词语后，慢慢的，将脑袋搁在帝弥托利肩头。

我很重吧。

你不重。帝弥托利继续撒谎。成年男性的体重对另一个成年男性来说并不轻松。

我太重了。贝雷特小声说，我把大家都压垮了。

不会的，你压不垮我。

……扔掉我，走路……比较轻松。

帝弥托利心里一酸，加快脚步。得快点把背上这个发抖的家伙带回去，他想，放在一个柔软的地方，这样才能抱住他，抱得更紧一点。

深夜沉默柔和的包裹他们，他背着贝雷特，感觉踏出的每一步即是踩在云端，也是落入对方的掌心。这种漂浮的钝感使他有了奇异的满足。年轻人捻搓着一丝卑微的妄想，想象他们正在走向“家”，而他在路途中有了短暂的归处和避风港。

如果他也能有个像样的“家”就好了，无论多寒碜的居室，哪怕不过方寸的落脚之地。只要能让贝雷特脱下鞋子走进去，从黑暗里走出来，那么他会为他扭亮一盏最喜欢的台灯。  
“你确实挺重的。”

快到家门口时，帝弥托利突然开口，承认道。

贝雷特没有回应，他的脑袋垂落下去，像忽然结束的蝉鸣。他听不到，不重要，因为这句话，帝弥托利说给自己听了。

“但我不想扔掉你。”


	8. Chapter 8

西提司差不多把半个药房塞进了帝弥托利的背包里，结果是他不得不坐在床边和拉链搏斗。贝雷特在他身后昏睡，侧躺着，一只手攥着胸口的毛毯。

年轻人手劲大，加上心烦意乱，一不小心扯破拉链，鼓囊囊的背包刺啦一声炸开，药盒落了一地。

他蹲下去捡，一边捡一边分门别类，在地上摆成几排。很快他就意识到了不对劲，在医院时，他全部的注意力集中在贝雷特身上，没有分神去看病历卡。疲劳、淋雨，和不适时的粗暴性爱造成感冒恶化，应该是这样才对。

现在看着一地的药，帝弥托利心中飘起不安的疑云:这些太多了，普通感冒或炎症不需要这么多药。

一个可怕的词跳到他眼前：长期慢性病。

他拿起药盒，凑到微弱的夜灯旁，挨个仔细看：泼尼松、沙丁胺醇、布地奈德。某个隐约的猜测在他脑海里逐渐清晰，他将背包倒过来抖了抖，掉出来两个崭新的吸入器，果然——

贝雷特有哮喘。

他为什么不早说。

帝弥托利突然想到，怪不得西提司做喉镜时那么紧张，而修伯特能拿到长达一周的假条。这么重要的事，他第一天就应该告诉我，甚至是更早，我们在雨后街边相遇的那个第一天。

帝弥托利见过哮喘病人，他的某个初中同学是。他想不起来对方的名字和相貌，唯独对那孩子青紫的嘴唇和指尖印象深刻。他从不主动接近他，因为那家伙发作时歇斯底里的样子让他想到自己的姨妈。

直到大学开始恶补医学知识，他才了解到哮喘不是偶尔发作的呼吸不畅，而是一种复杂且无法根治的疾病。但是那又怎样，病痛发生在一个几乎陌生的人身上，他不在意时，相关一切只不过是书上的几排字：肺泡破裂、肺动脉高压，右心功能不全，呼吸衰竭呼吸骤停心律失常休克——

如果控制的不好，如果情况严重，病人可能会死。

贝雷特可能会死。

帝弥托利放下一瓶泼尼松，手在发抖，无法控制，他不能摔了这瓶药，再顺便吵醒贝雷特。

他为自己曾经的冷漠感到羞愧。

身后的贝雷特动了动，帝弥托利连忙转过去，对上了那双绿眼睛。因为发烧那里比平时看起来更潮湿，睫毛垂下来，影子划过皮肤，像一只疲惫的鸟。

感觉怎么样？帝弥托利轻声问。

贝雷特嗯了一声，语焉不详。帝弥托利知道这是“不太好但尚能忍受”的意思，没有窍门，他就是知道。

他去摸贝雷特的额头，得不到“很烫”之外的信息。家里的医药箱在哪？他问贝雷特，低头在枕边等待答复。

浴室，镜柜。贝雷特说，怕他不明白，又补充:镜子可以打开，后面是柜子。

帝弥托利取来了医药箱，他把贝雷特放在柜子里的吸入器也拿来了，两瓶，一黄一蓝，和温度计一起放在床头。

贝雷特眼神飘忽，在吸入器、天花板，和帝弥托利的脸之间转来转去。

帝弥托利决定暂时放过他，先记账上。

西提司给了你新的吸入器，旧的里面还有药，用完再换新的。

他简单解释，贝雷特嗯了一声，表现的很乖，帝弥托利忍不住又摸了摸他的头。

你今天总是摸我的头。

因为你生病了。

生病真好。

你说什么？

没什……

贝雷特说着眼睛就要闭上，他隐约觉得帝弥托利在说话：吃点东西吧，喝点水吧。但是他太累了，不想理会。不知过了多久，帝弥托利执着的声音再度响起，这次离他好近，呼吸碰到了耳朵，痒痒的。

你先睡，我做好了叫你。

帝弥托利要做饭？为我下厨，这听起来真不错，但是他一个人没问题吗？啊，我忘了，上次的意面确实不错。他还记得电磁炉怎么开，烤箱的温度怎么调吗？天呐，贝雷特，你得清醒一点，告诉他千万别用明火，太危险了……

贝雷特忧心的想，可他病的稀里糊涂，想着想着眼前一黑，竟然睡过去了。

帝弥托利见贝雷特没有反应（别吵醒他），慢了半拍想起忘记问这一堆药该怎么吃。一天几次，一次几颗，餐前还是餐后？

他实在不愿折腾贝雷特，抓耳挠腮半晌，决定求助正经医生。床头放着贝雷特的手机，他拿在手上，指尖轻轻一划，屏幕亮了。

电话响了一声立刻被接起来，西提司告诉他贝雷特有一本用药手册，蓝色封面，大概在书房的某个位置。

……上面写的很清楚。别看他那样，其实会偷偷把推特密码之类的东西记在纸上，可能怕自己早衰甚至老年痴呆哈哈哈哈哈哈。

西提司愉快大笑，帝弥托利捏紧听筒，感到了一丝嫉妒。

谢谢您，我会好好照顾他的。

作为反击，他把后面一句话用力念出来，字正腔圆的。西提司没有发现他这个无聊的点，只是觉得十分欣慰，和十分的惋惜。

真是个好孩子。他在电话那头想：希望这孩子可以在贝雷特身边多坚持一阵子。

忍不住再啰嗦了一些注意事项后，西提司决定把说教的部分留给病人本人。有什么情况随时联系我，不要觉得不好意思。他对帝弥托利说，马上要期末考了，注意劳逸结合，你虽然年轻，也不能老熬夜，知道吗？

知道了，谢谢您。

帝弥托利放下电话，觉得一直压在心头的阴云轻了许多。西提司真是个好人，好医生。他酸溜溜的想，如果要选，我一定比不过他……

他一边郁闷，视线落到屏幕上，发现通讯录里的全名是西提司·奇霍尔。奇霍尔，奇霍尔教授……操，是奇霍尔院长，医学院的院长。

人家是院长呢。年轻人垂头丧气的想：要我和院长竞争，是不是太欺负人了。

他按照西提司的描述找到了贝雷特的用药手册，不难找，书房只有两个抽屉，其中一个用来放电脑配件，另一个塞满了纸质的文书，那个蓝色的小薄本就放在最上面。

他拿起手册翻了翻，目光倏忽被另一个朴素的笔记本吸引了，准确说不是笔记本，而是夹在里面，露出了边角的一张纸——皱巴巴的，上面写着半句话：ebe Dich.

帝弥托利下意识觉得有些眼熟，像是德语，却一时想不起来是什么意思。这张纸也很眼熟，很像学校常备的演算纸。

不知道为什么，心忽地狂跳，好像潜意识里发现了一个惊天大秘密。

他抽出纸，完整的文字映入眼帘：

Ich liebe Dich.Jeg elsker dig.Ti amo.Je t`aime.

它们的意思分别是：

我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。

絮絮的爱语，不断变换着字形与发音，却在每个落下的瞬间击中他，再一次，又一次，这一次和下一次。

这张纸被一个人撕碎了，几乎粉碎的那种，然后丢进垃圾桶。另一个人将它们捡回来，一点点拼出原状，拿透明胶带从背面粘好，然后默不做声的藏了起来。

纸片中间还留着那副大头素描，画中人有双温柔细长的眼睛，旁边两朵手绘的玫瑰，和一堆七零八落的情诗选段。

纸面上，很多铅笔留下的线条已经模糊了，灰蒙蒙的潦草行文间，唯独有一排字格外显眼。贝雷特的字体飞花般漂亮，用着蓝色的原子笔，在帝弥托利没抄完的情诗后面补了一句——

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May

贝雷特知道自己正在昏睡，他在冷颤与眩晕间沉沉浮浮，唯一不变的是鼻腔里火热的吐息。中途可能醒了几回，依次吞下食物、水、药，然后是更多的水。有人托着他，一直在那里，他需要做的只是张开嘴巴，做出吞咽的动作。

即便只用做这一个动作（哦不止，还有呼吸），他浑

身上下没有一处不疼，疼痛像一把越拧越紧的螺丝，他差点为此哭鼻子，更不要提几乎废掉的气管和喉咙。

仅仅是活着，就好疼呀。

有人摸了摸他的头，在他湿透的眼角按了又按。他好像听见了自己的名字，还有不疼了，不哭了，会好的。

怎么可能呢。他默默的想：我不会好了，至少不会轻易的好起来。唉，不知道现在几点，距离起床还有多久？

不知道过了多久，他在时而温暖时而潮热的被褥里翻滚，有人不停把他塞回去。台灯在他头顶亮起又暗下，他以为那个人要走，突然害怕极了，想对他说别走。

——别丢下我一个人。

他没有说出口，因为喉管像被刀劈了似的疼，那个人也没有走，他好像握住了他的手。

他因此感到安心，同时唾弃着自己的软弱。这么快就离不开他了，以后可怎么办呢？他就这样沉沉浮浮，时醒时睡。早晨七点整，第一个闹钟准时响起，杜鹃圆舞曲。

贝雷特烦躁的皱起眉头，还可以再睡二十分钟，他默默告诉自己。第二个闹钟响起来，卡农，怎么这么快，还有十分钟。然后是第三个，悲怆，五分钟。

只有五分钟就要起床了。只有五分钟了。他必须睁开眼睛，可是眼皮好沉，感觉随时可以睡过去，但是不行，贝雷特，快起来呀。

他起来了，凭借纯粹的意志力支撑着手臂，手臂撑起身体，用肩膀架住那颗在脖子上摇摇晃晃的火球，坐了起来。

坐了约莫七八秒钟，他觉得脊椎像一段融化的黄油棍，整个胸腹是标准的豆腐渣工程，光是想想之后要做的事，自己就倒塌了。

他得换衣服，首先就要脱掉身上臭烘烘的睡衣，再从衣柜里翻出该穿的……接着刷牙、洗脸，早餐就算了吧，反正没胃口，然后步行到学校，今天要做的事可多了，上课下课盯实验收数据写报告写提纲写总结。

贝雷特歪倒在那里，不乐意动弹。很快他被人扶起来，重新放平在枕头上，软和的毛毯盖上来。最后一遍闹钟锲而不舍的响起来，吵死了，他在脑子里对自己说，闹钟很快被人关掉，贝雷特因此小小的庆幸了一下。

几点了？

他闭着眼睛问。

七点半，还很早，接着睡吧。

要迟到了。

你忘啦，你今天不用上班。

哦。贝雷特在心里应了一句，原来不用上班呀，那我也不用爬起来换衣服刷牙吃早餐走路去学校，真是太好了。

不行，早饭得吃。

他听见帝弥托利的声音，睁开眼，难为情的问，我刚才把心里想的话说出来了吗？

帝弥托利压抑着笑声，他把贝雷特扶起来靠坐在床头，先监督他吃了餐前的药，再去端来早餐。

他做了鸡汤面，还有热的蔬菜沙拉。味道应该不差，但贝雷特尝不出来。他吃了两口就想放弃，帝弥托利小狗似的眼睛在他面前晃来晃去，边晃边说，再吃一点吧，就一点。

也就是你做的，我才吃了。

贝雷特赌气的说，又努力吃了一小半，成效不大，但帝弥托利特别满意。他收走了碗，回来看见贝雷特弯着腰，在扒拉床头的药盒。我来吧。他说，熟练挑出他餐后该吃的药，一颗颗掰下来捧在手心，连同水杯一起捧给他。

有你在真好。贝雷特小声嘟囔道，生病让他变得比平时稍微坦诚那么，一点点而已。

帝弥托利按耐了心头翻滚的喜悦，专心盯着贝雷特喝水吃药。再喝一点，他对就要放下杯子的贝雷特说。贝雷特一次照做，他就二次得寸进尺，继续鼓励他说，全部喝完吧，就剩一点了。

贝雷特对着杯子轻轻叹气，还是乖乖听了话。他的手有点不稳，帝弥托利帮他扶着杯底，你喝慢点，他边说边忍不住打量贝雷特——从湿润的绿眼睛到平整的指甲尖，每一眼都让他重新获得快乐。

“你把烟戒了吧。”

放好杯子，帝弥托利抱着中彩票的心态提出。贝雷特露出一个为难的小表情，说，哪有那么容易。

“也没有那么难，我可以监督你。”

——你不是要搬走吗。

贝雷特本可以这么说，哪怕以开玩笑的口吻，但他没有说。帝弥托利还不能走，他想：他得陪着我，就陪两天，等到我退烧……再多两天也行，等我病完全好了，再来找他该死的新住处。

祝你永远也找不到，这附近很贵的，你这讨厌的小孩。

他正胡思乱想，干燥的手掌贴上来，顺着他额前的头发一路梳理下去。这个动作几乎让他融化，想着要是能变成一缕潮湿的雾，即刻间埋入对方的掌纹里，该有多好呀。

我真丢人，好像离不开他了似的。

一个更柔软的东西贴上额头。是帝弥托利的嘴唇吗，他在亲吻难过的我吗？我不难过，我只是，有点……我到底怎么了……

生病使人软弱，一定是因为生病。贝雷特固执的闭上眼睛，感到昏昏欲睡，帝弥托利托着他的后背将人放平，他转过身，在黑暗中说服自己：是因为生病，绝不是因为帝弥托利。

他在预计的惊慌中醒来。

屋内昏黄，贝雷特知道自己失禁了，并且就在破溃的那个瞬间醒了。当然绝望的想停下来，但是身体的自然反应不允许他这么做，他甚至不能控制自己，没办法抬起四肢，温热的濡湿漫过大腿，像无法抗拒的噩梦一样，浸透了他身下的布料。

贝雷特挣扎着睁开眼，禁锢身体的黑暗离去，然而一切为时已晚——弄湿了床单，还有最喜欢的一条毛毯，帝弥托利不在吗？不在。太好了。这就是我偶尔会庆幸自己是一个人的原因。

忍着头晕翻身下床，花了很大一番功夫，才把泛着淡腥味的床单掀下来。床垫上有一张半大的方毯，贝雷特掀掉它，伸手摸了摸下面。没有弄湿，他为此感到无地自容，同时万分的庆幸。这是一张成人尿垫，一直藏放在下面，就是为了防止自己病中无力，像之前一样弄湿整张床。

别丧气，没有那么糟糕，洗一洗就好了。他稳住心神，自己给自己打气。拖手拖脚的站起来，分两次将所有东西丢进洗衣机。床单太大了，拖动的过程几乎用掉全部的力气。

他趴在洗衣机上，勉强按下正确的按键,接着举起洗衣液和消毒液分开往里倒。多了还是少了也没法在意，没有失手把整个瓶子掉进去已经是他的极限了。做完这一切，贝雷特按住滚烫的额头，慢慢坐在地上。洗衣机在背后嗡鸣着，还要一会才能洗完，然后他得把床具拿出来一件件烘干，吸饱水的布料会很重……他估测着剩余的体力，决定把这件事放在最后做。

真逊啊，一把年纪了还尿床，丢人。他默默对着自己说：你就是这样一个软弱没用的老男人，千万别让帝弥托利发现，别让他看见你这样，最后几天了，给他留点好印象吧……

他这般越想越觉得难受，眼眶酸的发胀，努力摇头甩去这些迷思。平静下来后，才意识到自己还穿着湿透的裤子。

得洗澡，洗掉自己的脏东西。

水温调的比平时高，蒸腾的水气让气管舒服不少，对酸痛的肌肉也有好处。水流从头顶降落，滑进眼睛里，有点痒。

贝雷特揉了揉眼睛，异样的痛痒没有消失，鼻子也有点痒，他再度预感到不妙，接着打了个喷嚏。

这一下如同洪水开闸，喷嚏一个接一个，异物感从鼻腔一路滚落到肺里，他一边跨出浴缸一边咳嗽着，小声但持续，一直咳到满面通红，弯腰蹲在地上。

他强撑着站起来，佝偻在洗手台前，单手拉开镜柜翻找。这具身体正在失去获得氧气的能力，他得赶在彻底不能呼吸，或是摔倒之前找到他的药……他奶奶的，他想起来了，吸入器被帝弥托利拿到了卧室。

他跌跌撞撞推开门，左右脚互绊摔了一跤，额头撞上门框，自己都听见响亮的一声“咚”。

祸不单行。贝雷特在心里吐着十八种不同色彩的芬芳，这操蛋的生活，操蛋的疾病，还有最好在这里也最好不在这里的操蛋的帝弥托利。

成功抓住了吸入器，药粉在空气泵的作用下进入气管，缓解了他的痉挛和大惊小怪。他光着身子靠在床脚哆嗦，脖子上有一圈粘哒哒的汗渍，很不舒服，刚刚才洗过澡的，唉。

熟悉的眩晕警告他最好不要乱动，他没有再动，其实也没有力气动了。我的衣服呢，贝雷特把脸埋进膝盖，迷迷糊糊的想：我怎么没穿衣服。

又一阵燥热涌上脸颊，他感到寒意直往骨头缝里钻，脑袋被撞倒的地方一跳一跳的疼，明明这么难受了，意识却越来越模糊。

很冷，很疼，忍耐，就像帝弥托利说的，没有那么难。

他突然很想念去世的爸爸。

再醒来时，他躺在一块狭小但柔软的地方，有人在不远处走来走去，手下敲着叮铃铛啷的声音，然后刺啦一声——在翻炒黄油，还有洋葱，真香啊。

贝雷特再度睁开眼睛，这次没有一个失控的膀胱等着他处理，他躺在客厅的沙发上，身上盖着软毯，一切干爽而温暖。

帝弥托利在做饭，上升的蒸汽围拢在年轻人身前，贝雷特看不清他的脸，但他好像系着自己的围裙，有小熊印花的那件，真可爱。

左手很凉，他转头去看，发现自己竟然打着点滴。家里有点滴架，平时放在储物间深处，只有少数几个人知道。他正混乱着，帝弥托利不知什么时候站在面前，将一个满当当的餐盘放在客厅桌上。

他看出贝雷特的困惑，主动解释：奇霍尔教授来过了。

贝雷特哦了一声，这能差不多解释一切，除了西提司不会因为一次轻微的发作出现在自己家里。帝弥托利大概是吓坏了，大呼小叫的喊来唯一认识的帮手。贝雷特强压下羞耻和迟疑，磕磕巴巴的问他

那个，床单，还有我弄脏的……

正在烘干，你现在这里躺一会，那边弄好了我抱你过去。

谢谢，其实这里挺舒服。

我也这么觉得。

帝弥托利努力挤出一个笑容，贝雷特抬头去看他，意识到那双蓝眼睛被血丝环绕，眉头里皱着疲惫，正在克制的回望着自己。

我没事的。

贝雷特安慰他，借着帝弥托利的手坐起来。他斜靠在沙发上。帝弥托利也坐下，将他的另一只手捉过来，冰冷的和滚烫的，一并用掌心拢住，小心不碰到埋针的位置。

贝雷特忍不住想摸摸他，又想安慰他，一时找不到合适的言语，转移话题道，你在做什么，好香……

他的话戛然而止，年轻人突然俯下身，额头抵着他的双手，宽阔的后背像一座陈横的山，颤动着，倒塌在他面前。

贝雷特的心动摇了，因为一个他自己也不知道的原因。他无数次幻想过帝弥托利的崩溃：可能因为嫉妒，可能被他无休止的推拒伤了心，也可能最终厌倦了他的反复无常……反正最后总是因为他。他太差劲了，没办法留住任何人，帝弥托利最后一定会哭。

他见过很多人哭，嚎啕的、压抑的，还有诅咒他不得好死的。当然也曾好奇：这孩子哭起来会是什么模样呢？他忘了人类哭泣的脸大同小异，原因却奇奇怪怪，各不相同。第一次想不明白，困惑又惶恐，求助般问他：

“你为什么要哭？”

帝弥托利没有做声，贝雷特抽出手，抚摸他的脊背，安慰道：对不起，让你为难了，以后不会有了，我保证。

帝弥托利抬起头，用红肿的眼睛瞪贝雷特，从牙缝里嘶吼出声。

“我不要这种保证，你从来没有让我为难！”

吼完他整个人又仿佛缩小了，对不起，他说，我只是，目光颤抖，我只是突然——

“突然好怕你会死掉。”

年轻人坠下泪，头颅垂向贝雷特怀里。他不是个孩子了，这么大一只，扑到床上时会弄出嘎吱一声巨响。但他比任何时候都像个需要安慰的小家伙，就用那双漂亮到作弊的蓝眼睛，往爱人心里不断滴下苦涩的雨。

于是，贝雷特做了一件绝对会让自己后悔的事情。

他抱住了帝弥托利。


	9. Chapter 9

我睡两天就好了——贝雷特给自己立了这么个旗，结果这场急症害他结结实实的躺满了一个星期。假期的最后一个晚上，帝弥托利急的像只蚂蚁，打着圈在客厅里走来走去，仿佛脚下地板是口热锅。

三十七度五，还没退烧。

他指着温度计给贝雷特看，表情接近歇斯底里。

低烧而已，走动一下，出出汗就好了。

能不能再请几天假？

不能。贝雷特撒谎道，学校的工作环境可是很严苛的。

无知的新生信了，没有再吭声。半夜贝雷特醒来，发现他靠在床边睡着了，一大只缩成一小团，屈膝坐在地上，脑袋枕着自己的一只手。

他摇醒帝弥托利，看到对方迷惑又朦胧的蓝眼睛，笑的压不住嘴角，伸手在他鼻尖上刮了一下。

“怎么睡这儿了，小傻瓜。”

他的小傻瓜一下子清醒，惊奇又怔忪的看着他，这目光好像要把他击穿，他立刻意识到自己露馅了。

帝弥托利没有错过这个瞬间，所有的猜测与揣摩交缠成一股线，他无比确信又无比的怀疑，脱口而出：

我喜欢你。

嗯，我知道。

你也喜欢我。

贝雷特温和的告诉他：你睡糊涂了。

帝弥托利一下子站起来，居高临下的看着他，表情介于震惊和狂喜之间。

“我清醒着呢。”他说，“我一直以为你不……但是，不是这样的对不对。”

他沉浸在戳穿真相的昂扬斗志中，没有理会也没有察觉贝雷特难看的脸色，自顾自的说下去：

“你是喜欢我的。你把我的，呃，那张乱七八糟的纸收起来了，为什么？”

没什么为什么，看你好玩，一时兴起。

你还把它们粘好了。帝弥托利生气的指出：一时兴起做这种麻烦的事？

不行吗？我家，我乐意。贝雷特反唇相讥：至于你，你翻我的东西，这不是第一次了，对不对？

帝弥托利的脸一下子涨得通红。对不起。他艰难的道歉说，我不是故意的，我当时正在找你的用药手册，西提司说你有一本。

还有更早之前，我，我想知道你用什么样的东西……那个，就是，自己弄自己。擅自的翻了，对不起。你早知道了，但是你没有生我的气，为什么？

贝雷特按住突突跳动的太阳穴，他本来就不打算和帝弥托利计较这个，此时更没有心情。帝弥托利不这么认为，他今晚像是没完没了，贝雷特抬头望着满脸固执的年轻人，突然感到一丝绝望。

真是头撞了南墙也不死心的山猪。

他试着改变策略，好言相劝：已经很晚了，先睡吧，你需要好好休息一下，疲倦有时候会扰乱人的脑子。

帝弥托利突然很难过，他告诉贝雷特：你为什么总是这样。

总是哪样？贝雷特茫然的问。

“老要糊弄我。你说不喜欢别人喜欢你，也不想让我喜欢你，更不想让我知道你也喜欢我。你在害怕什么，是不想被我这种人缠上，还是有一直忘不掉的人？”

哪来这么多为什么。贝雷特头痛的闭上眼睛，心想：现在是晚上十一点半，明天就要回去工作了，我还在低烧，伴有呼吸不畅，肌肉酸痛——可不是什么互诉衷肠的好时机。

“我不想喜欢你。”贝雷特烦躁又熟练的扯出谎言，“因为我不需要。”

“你给不了我什么特别的东西，但是反过来不一样，我能提供给你不少好处，住处、食物，一点点帮助……你已经和西提司交换联系方式了，对不对？”

年轻人的脸一下子由红润变为灰败。他不可置信的看着贝雷特，蓝眼睛里砌满失望。

“我只是喜欢你，你恰好也喜欢我不是吗！”

贝雷特叹气，像在给那些不太聪明的学生讲授量子力学，恨不得这一切快点结束。

“你喜欢的不是我，而是第一次爱上一个人的滋味。我经历过你这个年纪，我能懂得。你们心里装满了爱，空虚的无处可去的爱，它快把你逼疯了，你必须抓住一切机会宣泄出去。我不过是那天恰好出现在那里，被你选上罢了……”

他住了嘴，因为帝弥托利的表情让他不忍心再说下去。他们尴尬又惆怅的对峙了片刻，贝雷特突然朝帝弥托利勾勾手指，要他靠近点。

尽管又气又难过，帝弥托利还是听他的话，乖乖坐在床边。

贝雷特的嘴唇凑上来，呼出一口热气，他低头侧耳去听。

“你想不想干我的后面，就现在。”

帝弥托利触电般躲开，就要站起来逃出这个房间。贝雷特比他更快，冷不丁扑到人身上，以帝弥托利没有想到的力气将人摁倒，往对方微张的双唇狠狠咬去。  
啃咬很快变成暧昧的亲吻，贝雷特一边下流的吻他，故意弄出难为情的水声，一边含糊的邀请道：

“听说发烧时那里很热，还很紧。机会难得，你不想试试吗？”

帝弥托利不想，他气的面目扭曲，挣脱之后做的第一件事就是，扬手扇了贝雷特一巴掌。

很响亮的一下，打在左脸上。

贝雷特惊呆了，他还在发愣，年轻人已经迅速抓起外套，旋风般踢开一连串门，落荒而逃。

从他的家里。

（帝弥托利：我其实超想的（泪））

帝弥托利跑去了朋友家，希尔凡尽管被他吓掉了下巴，还是张开双臂，表示热烈欢迎。

五分钟之后，这家伙凑在帝弥托利耳边，忧心忡忡的问：

“你打算呆多久？我明天晚上想弄个妞回来诶。”

帝弥托利忍不住翻了个白眼，我可以当个聋哑瞎，他说。希尔凡的忧愁没有因此减少，多余再问：万一女孩被你勾走了怎么办？

你可以告诉她，或者她们，我只喜欢男人。

希尔凡倒吸一口冷气，为帝弥托利鼓了小半天掌。

对方是谁？他边拍边问。

哈？

你喜欢的人呀。别装了，你被人家甩了吧。

我没有被甩！

帝弥托利嘴硬的咋呼道：我打了他一巴掌，然后自己跑了，是我自己跑的，不是被他赶了出去。

巴掌停下来，希尔凡同情的看着帝弥托利，是那种单身狗之间才会有的眼神交流。

没关系的，老兄。他安慰帝弥托利说，天涯何处无靓仔呢。

靓仔迟迟不肯现身，或是（至少）来个电话。后面几天，帝弥托利不得不沐浴在希尔凡怜悯的目光中。

我没有被甩，我自己跑的。帝弥托利不服气的想。他正在气头上，住在心里的那个小孩还在等贝雷特来哄，一次不够，贝雷特恐怕得哄他两遍，他才会原谅他。

但是理智告诉他：你做了一件很过分的事。

你打了最喜欢的人，你扔下了一位没有痊愈的病人，你不打招呼就从别人家里跑了。

帝弥托利，你礼貌吗？

闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴。他恼怒的吼着自己，脑子里那个讨厌的小声音回来了，他有好久没听见它，一点也不为这重逢高兴。

是贝雷特的错——他想这样告诉自己，但是贝雷特做错了什么？他最大的错误可能就是不该捡回自己，不该答应和他滚床单，不该生病，不该让他发现那张破纸。

可这一切归根结底，全是他自己种下的苦果。

我又做错了什么？不该动手打他，对，这个的确不该。我还欺负他，害他病情加重，在被明确拒绝多次后仍闹着要和他上床……以及，不该嫉妒，不该怨恨，不该喜欢他，不能喜欢他，不要喜欢他。

我不喜欢别人喜欢我——难怪贝雷特不喜欢，原来喜欢一个人这么复杂这么可怕，像是在用能举起千钧之力的手指，去摘一朵蒲公英。

稍一晃神，绒絮便带着果实飘不见了。

可是我笨呀。帝弥托利咬牙切齿，啃着书角想，我这么笨，贝雷特为什么不教教我——到底该怎么喜欢，才能被他接受？

贝雷特就在这个完美的时刻打来第一通电话，而帝弥托利掏出手机一看，头脑一热，鬼使神差的，按下了那个红色的按键。

拒绝贝雷特的爽快和懊悔在那一刻合抱成一根大棒，狠狠敲在他脑壳顶。

没等他回过神，第二发电话夺命而来，帝弥托利慌不择路，脑子里唯一的想法是：如果接了第二通电话，我要怎么解释刚才挂掉的第一通电话呢？

他无处可逃，只能像个胆小鬼一样，又一次按下拒绝。

贝雷特没有再打来电话。

隔日回到希尔凡的狗窝，一件巨大的快递放在门口，两人拖进来拆开，竟然是帝弥托利的行李箱。

打开一看，生活用品和换洗衣物全在。

帝弥托利脸色惨白，摇摇晃晃坐到地上，嘴唇哆嗦着，半天说不清一句话。

希尔凡只能继续为他送上同情：看吧，我就说你被甩了，何必继续欺骗自己呢。

“我没有被甩。”帝弥托利噙着一泡热泪坦白：“我们压根没有在一起过。”

希尔凡的嘴巴张成了O形。那你也太惨了。他嘴上说着，心里却在默默想：连帝弥托利这样的也会踢到铁板，基佬圈这么严格的吗？幸好我不喜欢男人。

往好处想。他又安慰帝弥托利说，你终于可以换掉身上这套衣服了，你知道它们已经开始发臭了吗？

又过了几日，贝雷特没有再联系帝弥托利。帝弥托利假装不去想他，但不代表停止了担心。他连着好几个晚上做噩梦，梦见贝雷特一个人倒在地上，或缩进墙角——他的吸入器掉在手边，是空的，黑色的影子在他面前来来往往，没有一个停留或低头，因为他呼吸困难，发不出呼救的声音。

每次噩梦醒来，帝弥托利便会偷偷跑去校医院，向接待处的护士打听贝雷特。在得到的回复“不知道”“不清楚”“你好烦呀”之后，他才能强迫自己停止神经兮兮，没有消息至少不是坏消息。

期末考降临，他再挤不出时间三番五次跑校医院。一切看似归于平静，帝弥托利埋头快步穿行于校园，假装和每个人一样专注，其实心乱如麻，（自认为）考砸了好几门课。

最后一场考试结束的前五分钟，一个意想不到的人从考场后门偷偷溜了进来。

来人太引人注目，以至于刚踏进来一个脚趾头就被学生发现了。窸窸窣窣的低语从后往前，海潮般传遍整间教室，大家都在说：

“奇霍尔院长来了。”

帝弥托利听着后背一凉，莫名其妙的想跑。他放弃第三遍检查试卷，扔下笔揣着包，低头哈腰迈开长腿。

他坐在第一排，离前门非常近，但西提司眼光毒辣，一下锁定了他，大喝一声：站住！

这一嗓子没有指明对象，偏偏帝弥托利心虚，脚下陡然停住，一下子全场的注意力都集中在他俩身上。

“给我把他揪过来。”

西提司指指帝弥托利，对周围学生说。不用他重复第二遍，立马有一个足球队那么多人的放下纸笔，饿狼般扑上去，将帝弥托利团团围住。

开玩笑，也不看看这里是谁的地盘。

西提司暗爽着，接过人群推送来的帝弥托利。他手劲出奇的大，拽着小孩的背包，不顾单方面抗议，径直把人从考场上拖走。

西提司没有把帝弥托利带去办公室闭门训斥，也没有把他堵进操场角落胖揍。他带着人大摇大摆走出校门，沿街进巷，转了无数个弯，一路七歪八拐的来到了一家酒吧门口。

您这是要干什么？

来酒吧还能干什么，喝酒呗。

帝弥托利连连摆手：我还没满21岁，不能喝酒。

你长这么大没喝过酒？

喝过但是……

“那有啥不能喝的！”西提司愉快的挎起帝弥托利左边胳膊，就要把人往里带。

年轻人挣扎不从，冷不丁从角落里窜出另一个人，架起右边胳膊，合力将帝弥托利拖了进去。

怎么，发现是我你超级失望？

修伯特吸溜着杯里的冰茶，对死守半边桌子，在那头独自僵硬的帝弥托利说。

何止是失望。西提司补充道，看到你的大脸时他都快哭了。

帝弥托利给两个大人揶揄的面红耳赤，刚才在酒吧门口，修伯特上来“偷袭”的那个瞬间——

他还以为是贝雷特。

“两位找我来有什么事？”

“听说你和贝雷特闹掰了？”“听说贝雷特快被你攻陷了？”

西提司和修伯特同时发声，话音落地，对视一眼，都从对方眼里看到一个牙酸的表情。

“所以哪个是真的？”

又回头异口同声问帝弥托利。

帝弥托利的脑袋迅速耷拉下来。我们闹掰了，他老实说，

我跑出来，挂了他的电话，他把我的东西寄还给我。他像是下定决心，向西提司认罪：我还打了他一巴掌，对不起。

“为什么要对我道歉？我只会夸你打的好哦。”

西提司露出一个微妙的表情，朝修伯特的方向示意，说，这位可不一定会夸你了。

“考虑到那家伙的恶劣程度，我会说一巴掌太轻了，你该学会用鞭子抽他。”

修伯特一脸平静的好像在讨论天气。

哟哟。西提司喜笑颜开，所以今天是前任吐槽大会？

帝弥托利第一个警觉：在座各位都是贝雷特的前任？包括我？天呐，我已经是前任了……贝雷特真的不要我了，不是开玩笑……

他的心思全写在脸上，西提司憋着坏笑，替自己澄清道：我不算，他是，你估计也快了。

年轻人肉眼可见的枯萎了，修伯特在一旁小声叹气：交往两个月就被踹，那家伙真是我的黑历史。

听到这话，帝弥托利猛抬起头，酸溜溜的说，原来是你啊。

他提过我？

修伯特的眼睛亮了。

他说你是他交往时间最长的那个。

真是荣幸……你知道他也和我提起你了吗？

这回轮到帝弥托利震惊了。他他他说我什么么么么？年轻人结结巴巴的问，期待又害怕。

“他说他不知道拿你怎么办才好。”

不明不白的一句话，帝弥托利琢磨不出滋味。修伯特好心点醒他，继续说下去。

“我说就按照你一贯的风格，随便找个理由不要了呗，你知道他说什么吗？”

帝弥托利摇头，别人嘴里的贝雷特很陌生，他几乎想象不到贝雷特说这番话时的表情。

“那他会哭的很伤心吧——他居然这么说，居然，那个贝雷特诶！天呐，我突然好怀疑自己，我当初到底是有多差劲？”

哇，你这个人超差劲的。西提司快乐插嘴：而且恶劣程度和贝雷特不相上下，你自己竟然不知道吗？

现在知道了，谢谢夸奖。

不客气。

两人斗了一会嘴，帝弥托利默默听着，西提司转向他：

“只能说你们运气不好，喜欢上贝雷特这种人。”

他的话刺痛了帝弥托利。贝雷特这种人——就好像贝雷特是什么可怕的病毒，但贝雷特不是，至少在帝弥托利这里，贝雷特从来不是需要躲避的厄运。

“他没有那么坏。”他想替贝雷特辩解，“他很温柔，对我特别好，他不是那种喜欢伤害别人的家伙。”

西提司和修伯特交换了一个同情的眼神，个中意思可以理解为：这孩子病得不轻。

不要相信人刻意展现出的那一面。修伯特轻柔又阴森的说道，贝雷特是个很难接纳快乐的家伙，我一直坚持他需要去看心理医生，可能和他过去……

西提司清了清嗓子，带有警告意味的瞪了一眼修伯特。修伯特心领神会，马上转移话题，问帝弥托利：这次他的理由是什么？

什么理由？

甩掉你的理由。

帝弥托利语塞，他其实捋不清贝雷特的逻辑，只知道那些话很伤人——它们从贝雷特嘴里跑出来，像一柄烧红的小刀，将他惶恐捧出的心一刀扎回了胃里。

看他一脸郁卒，西提司啧啧感叹：太嫩了，你看他那样，怎么可能玩的过贝雷特？

谁玩谁还说不定呢。修伯特在损友耳边低语，说完又去问帝弥托利：

你觉得贝雷特在消遣你吗？

帝弥托利摇头。

他是不是不承认喜欢你。

点头。

第一次巨爽快，后面墨迹了很久才答应上床。

点头。

绝口不提自己的事。

点头。

从不吻你，也不肯让你吻他。

帝弥托利迟疑了一下，缓缓摇头。

靠。修伯特迸出一句脏话，我要嫉妒了，他唯一一次吻我还是提分手时我哭着求来的。

修伯特拜下阵来，扭头朝地板喷射关于贝雷特的脏话，西提司在一旁抱着肚子前仰后合。

“比惨还是你一个人惨，太惨了哈哈哈哈哈。”

那家伙已经彻底放弃了，没救了。他不敢要任何东西，不敢改变自己也不敢改变周遭的世界，只是固执的站在原地，做些傻事，放任自己一次次撞到墙上。

他到底经历了什么？

我不能说，有些决断只能由他自己来做。给他一点时间，等他慢慢说出来吧，他会说的。

他会吗？

会的，以我对他的了解。

西提司不再说话，从口袋里摸出一包薄荷烟。帝弥托利盯着细细的烟蒂，胸口翻腾起酸涩的泡沫。

薄荷烟，项圈，吸入器和整齐的鞋架——不管过去发生了什么，贝雷特最后留下了这两个人的“一部分”。也许不止他们，还有更多的人。过去的影子从未离开，它们滋润着噩梦或美梦，“贝雷特”就从那之中诞生，双脚落地，站到了现在。

好与不好，都是贝雷特的一部分，他必须接受。

帝弥托利低下头，感到整颗脑袋被酒精泡的晕乎乎，他费力的眯着眼睛，找着了已经把自己喝到地上的修伯特，问他：

“你说得对，那家伙真讨厌，别扭的要死，是个麻烦精。”

修伯特点头同意。

“我怎么偏偏喜欢上他了呢？”

“你倒霉呗。”

三个人在酒吧浇了两轮愁后，时钟指向了第二天零点。西提司举起双手投降。年纪大了，玩不动了。他拖起烂泥似的修伯特往外走，帝弥托利跟在后面，两人合力把修伯特塞进出租。西提司直起腰，头也不回的对年轻人说拜拜。

说罢两手往兜里一踹，一下子跑没影了。这很没有道理，因为，说句实话，帝弥托利只比修伯特清醒一根头发丝的量，他也很需要有人帮忙叫个车。但是年轻人没有谴责西提司的余力，他一个人傻站在酒吧门口，脚下歪歪扭扭，好像随便来个人都能把他拐回去。

这么晚了，希尔凡估计已经和姑娘从床上滚到了地上，他现在回去敲门显然不妥。帝弥托利将脑袋靠在路灯上，鼻尖窜过一缕铁锈味，还有潮湿的泥土味。下过雨了，很可能再下第二场，至少找个能避雨的地方……他这么想着，努力站直身体，提了提快要滑落到屁股上的背包。

打火机哧的一响，帝弥托利回头，贝雷特站在另一盏灯下，举着烟，远远的看他。

他理所当然的站在那里，脚下的影子颀长纤细，一如既往地，让人找不到冲他大喊大叫的理由。

这个瞬间，帝弥托利觉得自己的一颗心几乎飞出胸膛，要向着贝雷特扑去。想见他，想和他说话，听他的声音。对贝雷特的思念抓挠着他，他不受控制的走过去，像扑入灯芯的夜蛾。

你怎么来了？

出来散步。

这里刚下过一场雨。

我躲掉了。

两人靠得近了，贝雷特抬起头去看他，眯起猫儿似的绿眼眸。他也在看贝雷特——脚边的烟蒂。

帝弥托利还醉着，看东西有重影，嘴里念念有词:一二，三，四。

贝雷特愣了一下，顺着帝弥托利的视线低头，忍不住笑了。

他一笑，一缕细长的烟雾滑出嘴角，消失在雨后的潮雾里。

帝弥托利一阵火大，心想：你抽这么多烟，还敢笑话我？

贝雷特大概能猜到他在想什么，耸耸肩，狡辩道：和你说过，很难戒掉的。

说着又要把烟往嘴边送，那双狡猾的猫瞳向上一瞥，轻巧滑过帝弥托利，眼尾挑起，有一点笑意，又好像没有。

这个眼神和酒精一起冲击着年轻人的大脑，他起手如闪电，一下子把燃着的烟从贝雷特嘴边夺了过来。

贝雷特呆了一秒，伸手就抢，帝弥托利将手举过头顶，使他错失毫厘。一次不服气，垫起脚又去捞，捞了个空。

瞥见帝弥托利藏在嘴角的笑，像个孩子，像记忆里那个快乐的帝弥托利。贝雷特脑袋一热，揪住对方衣领不管不顾的亲上去。

年轻人只僵硬了一瞬间，很快回报以同样热烈的吻。他们咬着彼此的舌头，像两个濒死沙漠的旅伴，嘴里交缠着救命的唾液，双颊垂死般燥热。帝弥托利改用双手稳住贝雷特脑袋，那半截烟从他指尖甩落，掉在脚边。

他亲吻着他的呼吸，热度钻进皮肤，点燃了血管，短暂的大火烧光一切，都是无用之物，他只要这个就够了——埋在灰烬里的，他跳动的心。

这感觉太对了。有时候一个吻足以证明一切。帝弥托目眩神迷，为他们的重逢之吻标释注脚:我真的好喜欢贝雷特，贝雷特也很喜欢我，就是喜欢。

帝弥托利突然扯断这个吻，抬起手，指尖碰了碰贝雷特的额发，轻轻撩起，用掌心去贴他的额头。

贝雷特还保持着仰视的姿势，听见年轻人说：你退烧了。

他鼻子一酸，狼狈的爱意从心头滚过，但伪装的极好，只有鼻头微微发红。

过了一会，见贝雷特没有反应，帝弥托利又说:

“我收到行李箱了。”

贝雷特哦了一声，突然之间，他变成了局促的那个人。

希望你没有误会，我没有赶你走的意思。

我知道。帝弥托利嘿嘿笑道，你担心我没有衣服穿，你还留着我的其他东西。

贝雷特看起来松了一口气，这个表情落在帝弥托利眼里，年轻人醉意盎然，欣喜又迟疑。

“你还是喜欢我的。”

贝雷特摇头，说不，你喝醉了。

我喝醉了，但是，你喜欢我。

Rough wind do shake the darling buds of May，

艾斯纳教授，您是在念情诗给我听吗？

帝弥托利傻笑道，贝雷特也笑，笑话他:你这傻小孩。

我是你的初恋，帝弥托利，我是你第一次喜欢上的人，对吗？

对。

那我向你保证，你还会有第二次，第三次，以后的每一次，都会像第一次一样刻骨铭心*。（*摘自少狼台词）

我听不懂，你能不能说简单点。

帝弥托利冲他眨着困惑的眼睛，贝雷特移开视线。我得亲手折断这朵花苞，他想着，狠下心说:

只要你能保证不再提这事，我们立刻重新开始做爱。想要什么我都给你。性爱、金钱、别的什么好处……哦对了，想玩那个（BDSM）也可以，我全部依你。

“只有一点，别再想着从我这里榨出什么了，我不会让步的。”

“可我就是喜欢你啊，你明明也——”

“我很荣幸。”贝雷特冷漠的打断他，“我不喜欢麻烦，更不喜欢难缠的小孩。”

终于来了。

帝弥托利唯一能想到的只有这个。他好像醉的掉进了兔子洞，又好像被贝雷特一拳打回现实，脸朝下摔在了水泥马路上。

他应该愤怒，或者委屈，或者愧疚，反正他应该对贝雷特做出点反应。但是没有。他一面焦急于自己的无动于衷，一面茫然而不知所措，就像贝雷特说的那样——

我该拿他怎么办？

没有办法，没有出路，没有用。

他生平第一次想要放弃，就在他第一次啄食到爱情的滋味时。被这份摇摆的情感冲击着，帝弥托利倏忽间明白了，他明白了为什么贝雷特唯独要补上“那句话”。

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

短暂，艰难，动摇的夏日——吹落了我亲爱的玫瑰花蕾。

那不是贝雷特的示爱，是致歉。他对帝弥托利抱有歉意。是在对“让帝弥托利喜欢上了自己”这件事道歉，还是对即将伤害帝弥托利而感到抱歉呢？

帝弥托利深吸一口气，眼眶发热，知道自己马上就要哭鼻子了。在喜欢的人面前嚎啕大哭，实在是太难堪了。他极力抗拒着这个即将发生的事实，突然怨恨起贝雷特，蓦地生出一腔怒火。

——可恶的贝雷特，这个撒谎精、胆小鬼，卑鄙的大人。真的不喜欢麻烦，就不要随便捡走流落街头的家伙啊。不要纵容我缠着你，不要允许我睡在你脚边，害怕我把你留在黑暗里。为什么你总是表现的好像真的一样，就好像你真的有那么那么喜欢我。

帝弥托利咬紧后槽牙，再次发问：“你喜欢我吗？”

贝雷特摇头说不，坚定的不可思议。

“你又在撒谎。”

酒精灼烧着帝弥托利的眼眶，他气的眼前发蒙，掉下一串眼泪来。

“继续编吧，贝雷特·艾斯纳，你可以编出一百个理由，每晚每晚在每个人枕头边上说，说你不爱任何人，也不值得任何人喜欢。”

“说到最后，大家都走了，可能你自己也相信了。”

“可我一个字也不会信的！”


	10. Chapter 10

“继续编吧，贝雷特·艾斯纳，你可以编出一百个理由，每晚每晚在每个人枕头边上说，说你不爱任何人，也不值得任何人喜欢。”

“说到最后，大家都走了，可能你自己也相信了。”

“可我一个字也不会信的！”

帝弥托利说完，扭头转身，大踏步走开。

身后的脚步声告诉他贝雷特追了过来。滚开！他不回头的咒骂道，少来这套假惺惺的，我不会再上当了。

说罢，年轻人悲愤交加，步伐迈的又急又快。夜晚的风聒噪着飞过耳畔，脚下的影子转了一圈又一圈，转回原位。

每踏出一步，帝弥托利就告诉自己一遍：我想放弃了，我可以放弃了吗？

贝雷特说的或许没错，而自己认定的“真相”也许并不存在。贝雷特不喜欢你，不喜欢你，喜欢你，就算喜欢你他也不会承认了，你知道他有多卑鄙，你了解他。

帝弥托利，你了解他的。

渐渐的，帝弥托利冷静下来，开始觉得自己刚才是不是对贝雷特太凶了。

他听不到脚步声，忍不住回头去看，没有人追上来。

帝弥托利也没有动，他固执等在原地。并不是真的期望贝雷特从天而降，而是，好吧，实话实说，仅仅因为这样的“罚站”能让他被酒精泡糊涂的脑子清醒点。

没有想到的是，只等了片刻，转角走出来一个人。

是贝雷特，他跟过来了。

帝弥托利还没来得及高兴，就看到贝雷特一发现他，脚下立刻朝反方向摇摆着，然后试探着——退了一步。

这让他刚生出来的一点欢喜与愧疚灰飞烟灭，转头迈开长腿继续暴走。像是发誓要把积攒了几个月的脾气一次性付清，他加速穿过一个十字路口，再回头，发现贝雷特还跟着。

“不许过来！你不喜欢我还追着我干嘛，有毛病！走开！”

帝弥托利不顾路人惊诧的视线，朝贝雷特怒吼。不远不近的，他看到贝雷特脸上的表情，像极了那种马上要被扔掉的猫。

尝到复仇的甜蜜，帝弥托利舒服的差点笑出声，撒开腿继续跑。

这大概是他这辈子跑过最爽快也最忐忑的三公里。他一边跑一边数落贝雷特的种种不是，强迫自己狠下心来。狠心的同时又后悔着，觉得自己好坏，却该死的放不下难得折磨对方的机会。他跑跑停停，夜风呜呼哀哉擦过鞋底，汗水将薄薄的布料黏在皮肤上。无数次恐惧战胜快意，无数次他准备放弃了，一回头发现贝雷特还跟着，立刻再有了胡闹的底气。

年轻人跑的太快，贝雷特追丢了。他停下来吸口药的功夫，再抬头时四周只剩茫然，哪还有年轻人高大的身影。

贝雷特郁闷极了。他找不到帝弥托利，也搞不清自己到底在做什么。只知道越走越害怕，随时都想逃回温暖干燥的家里。不可名状的恐慌如海水淹过口鼻，要将他溺死在这闷热的夏日里。

一股不太坚定的力气推着他的后背，逼着他走下去，同时微弱的劝解他:再坚持一下吧。

为了帝弥托利。

穿过第四个路口，贝雷特听见后方传来脚步声，一回头正好撞上冲过来的帝弥托利，撞了个满怀。

吸入器本来松松的握在他手上，被帝弥托利撞掉到地上，滚出去老远。年轻人慌张的视线在贝雷特和吸入器之间蹦跳，迟疑片刻，决定先去捡远处的药瓶。

“我不跑了。”他将吸入器交还给贝雷特，小声说：“对不起，我不该跑那么快。你没事吧？你慢点呼吸，不要急……”

对此贝雷特只能苦笑，心想怎么帝弥托利反而是服软的那个人。

他忍不住去看帝弥托利，年轻人有阵子没理发了，低头望向自己时，那双藏在碎发后的蓝眼睛努力传达着“我现在很听话”的讨好。他的视线闪躲跳动，又被忧愁的蓝色连成一片，迎面而来。

贝雷特立刻原谅了他，同时加倍责怪着自己，他知道帝弥托利在窥视自己的表情，面上依然冷着一张脸，假装生气的问他：

真的不跑了？

不跑了。

那就好，回去吧。

说完这句话，贝雷特等了一会，等着对方的反应。他期待年轻人过度解读这句话，同时也清楚这份期待有多么不齿，就好像帝弥托利永远不会难过，这个勇敢的年轻人会跳起来，接住他掷出的每一颗糖。

怎么可能呢。帝弥托利是一个活生生的人，他不是不会失望，而糖果总会掉在地上。贝雷特呀贝雷特，你还在扔，你真是个自私的混……

“贝雷特，你还记得你那天讲的，惠勒的延迟实验吗？”

帝弥托利叹息般说道。贝雷特茫然点头，他当然记得，一个有关双缝干涉的思想实验，他偶尔会当做授课的佐料提一下。

“在惠勒的实验里，实验的结果反过来改变了实验的过程。你说我们不妨假设过去和未来并不存在，这个世界是由无数个转瞬即逝的现在构成，当它们交织在一起足够的久，才诞  
生出坚实的过去和合理的未来。”

“这只是一个迷思，仅适用于微观世界，而且主要是为了讨论智慧生物的观测是否参与构建世界……”

“我听不懂！”

帝弥托利突然往贝雷特的方向前进了半个脚掌。他们本就靠的近，现在几乎贴在一起。

“我早就受够了为一堆不存在的事情苦恼，也受够了在你面前当个笨蛋。从今天开始，就算你比过去百倍的看轻我，我也会照着自己的意思去做去说。因为这说不定就，就改变世界，改变了你的想法呢！”

贝雷特抬头去看他，帝弥托利迷蒙的蓝眼睛像一片危险的湖泊。我要沉下去了，贝雷特呆呆的想，我还没学会游泳呢。

“所以贝雷特，你听好了！我喜欢你，我不会再被你骗了，今后也不打算轻松的放过你。在允许我踏进你家大门之前，你最好要有心理准备。”

贝雷特抿起嘴角，露出一个说不清是高兴还是困扰的表情。他没有说不，这就是默许，帝弥托利读得懂。两人一个转身，一个跟上，刚才你追我赶的，现在又踩着湿漉漉的街道一并往回走。

帝弥托利开始了喋喋不休的抱怨，一路没有停。贝雷特安静听着，偶尔接上一两句。他捏着手里的吸入器——里面空空如也，自从帝弥托利“逃家”，他恍惚了很长一段时间，连救急的药物用完了都没发现。

帝弥托利发现了，他捡起那个瓶子朝贝雷特跑来时，像个摔破膝盖的孩子，像是马上就要哭出来了。

对不起呀。贝雷特的心因此小声哭泣着：亲爱的帝弥托利，又被你轻易原谅了，真的很对不起。


	11. Chapter 11

帝弥托利看似清醒，实则醉的不清。一路上他表现的很正常，差点让贝雷特忘了这家伙刚刚从“酒吧+西提司+修伯特”这个大型魔窟里逃出来。直到他们踏入公寓大楼，帝弥托利突然改变方向，步伐稳健，径直走向角落那台贩卖机。

贝雷特跟过去，帝弥托利严肃的盯着玻璃柜，对他说，我没带现金。

你想买什么？

上次那个。

上次买的套还没用完。

已经吃完了。

吃……哦，那个啊。

贝雷特买了两袋水果硬糖，将糖果塞到对方怀里，帝弥托利咧开嘴朝他笑，贝雷特恍然大悟道：

“你是不是喝醉了？”

年轻人想了一会，点头说，可能吧，现在就有点那种，在飘的感觉。

所以你只是在发酒疯？贝雷特脸上的表情复杂了一瞬，接着玩心大起，打开手机摄像头对准他。

知道自己现在在哪儿吗？

在贝雷特家楼下。

贝雷特是谁？

贝雷特是……他是……

帝弥托利的表情一下子变得特别好玩，先羞涩迟疑不语，再想到什么，面上腾起一层红晕，晕着晕着，眉头一皱，张嘴竟然骂骂咧咧道：

“他就是个挨千刀的老混蛋！”

“坐着火箭发射器收割炮友，按月批发包年配送，照这个速度这座城市五十年后恐成一片荒漠！世界第九大奇迹应该颁发给推特热门话题#贝雷特为什么至今没有挨打#。他……勾引人时嘴软，被勾引了又嘴硬，好像说句喜欢我就立刻会有一把镰刀从地里冒出来割走他两腿之间多余的那块肉！操！我操他！”

年轻人目露凶光，咬牙切齿的对手机摄像头说，你还问我贝雷特是谁？你XX不就是贝雷特吗！

贝雷特竭尽全力忍住一声爆笑。他该害怕的，或者秉着避害的原则离帝弥托利远点。偏偏这家伙太好玩了，贝雷特怎么看他怎么觉得不够。

明知是被自己气的嗷嗷叫的小疯狗，他也没法不去招惹他。

“那么……”贝雷特伸出食指去戳那颗醉醺醺的小脑袋，在他下巴上轻轻撩了一下。

“你，帝弥托利，打算怎么教训那个可恶的贝雷特？”

“操他屁眼！”帝弥托利脱口而出。这个粗俗的词让两人先后脸红了一下。贝雷特清了清嗓子，帝弥托利心虚的移开视线。

可是贝雷特不喜欢痛，还怕累、怕脏怕乱，怕被人不要了。他胆子小，我不能让他害怕。

他不怕你。

有时候我会控制不住自己，他边说边偷看一眼贝雷特，如果我让贝雷特生气害怕了，贝雷特又不愿意说，你代他转告我，好不好？

好。他不说，我来告诉你。

一定哦。

一定，拉钩。

他们在电梯前勾起小拇指，然后抱在一起吻的难舍难分，像两块不小心被捏成一团的凉糕。两人从电梯口一直到滚到家门口，轮番踩到对方的脚趾头，鼻尖撞在一块，牙齿磕痛了嘴唇。争吵怎么可能从生活中退场？人们连相爱的时时刻刻都在同彼此搏斗，争个两败俱伤，只为抚摸到爱人顺从的头发旋儿。

帝弥托利将贝雷特抵在房门外，一手扣着他的后脑勺，专注的吻下去。贝雷特被他固定在嘴边狂亲，摸索着翻出门卡，划开锁。他们交缠的舌头划开彼此嘴唇，斗气似的比谁能把谁舔到崩溃，帝弥托利赢不过狡猾的大人，被吸着舌头尖往贝雷特口腔深处引导，感觉自己的魂都要被吸出来了。

俩人踉跄着滚进玄关，房门坚决关闭。黑暗中，帝弥托利深入到这个莽撞的吻中，舌头往里顶了两下，牙齿立刻碰到一起。贝雷特主动打开牙床，被他侵入，被他舔到舌根。他体内深处泛起战栗，鸡皮疙瘩即刻从耳后一路爬下肚脐。和帝弥托利接吻实在太爽了，贝雷特吸着嘴里那条柔软的舌头，晕头转向的想：不比他胯下那玩意逊色，如果他愿意舔我那里，舔到里面……

光是想想，就让他泌出唾液，后面的小洞狠狠收缩几下。

帝弥托利突然收回舌头，眨巴几下眼睛，慢吞吞的说：我想和你做爱，可是我，我喜欢你，你说我不可以喜欢你。

我说的不算。贝雷特咬牙，三两下扯开他的腰带，隔着内裤揉搓那包沉甸甸的玩意。统统不算行了吧，帝弥托利，我想让你操我的，我的，他红着脸说出那个词，屁眼。

反正黑暗中看不见，贝雷特神智不清的安慰自己：就当是另一个宇宙的贝雷特替我发疯了。

帝弥托利向来满足他的心愿，剥开贝雷特的裤子直奔主题。指尖探进去，干涩的甬道抗拒着，贝雷特难受的哼了一声，踮起脚躲避那里的不适，他下手轻轻锤了锤年轻人的肩膀：别硬闯啊。

手指撤出去，很快响起舔舐的水声。帝弥托利正在挨个舔自己的手指，为了打开我——这个念头令贝雷特头晕目眩，几乎要昏倒在玄关。

再舔湿一点，好孩子。他出声夸奖：要全部弄湿，不然我会痛的。

手指再度闯进来，这次多了唾液的润滑，还是不太湿，但够用了。贝雷特努力深呼吸，放松肌肉，清晰感受到指节一点点往里抠挖的过程。慢点，轻一点。他被长驱直入的打开，哆嗦着抱怨：帝弥托利。

帝弥托利低头吻他一下，蜻蜓点水。他的左手撤出片刻，右手两指立刻填进来，交替操弄摩擦着穴口。指尖进进出出，故意不碰深处那块软肉，贝雷特最不擅长忍耐，抬起肉穴要主动去吃。四根手指突然一齐挺入，扒开肉穴两侧，像是在感受肛周弹性来回挤弄几次后，开始缓慢往外拉扯。

这是真正意义的“扩张”。不同于贝雷特习以为常的，带着调情意味的抚弄。帝弥托利的动作精准无情，他下手很慢，但绝不因为贝雷特拔高的呻吟而姑息。那声音起初带着痛楚，渐渐低迷下去，变成臼齿间的喘息。

好疼。贝雷特咬住帝弥托利的肩膀说，刚才很疼啊！

帝弥托利闷闷的嗯了一声，醉酒让他舌头迟钝，说不出安慰人的软话，满脑子都是怎么快点把硬东西塞进贝雷特的屁眼里。两人面对面站着，都穿着鞋，都只有裤子被扒下一点点。帝弥托利难得没了耐心，可能是酒精的缘故，他胯下涨的发疼，索性捞起贝雷特腿弯，将人打横抱在怀里。

贝雷特全身衣物俱在，只有两瓣柔软的屁股暴露在空气里，穴口微微张开，昂扬的龟头笔直戳进去，立刻被那一圈软肉紧紧嘬住。这片操场就没有准头比我更好的投球手了，帝弥托利晕头转向的想：三分球，球进了！

年轻人放低手臂，猛的往上顶腰，粗长的性器戳开肉洞，一路长驱直入。

贝雷特尖叫着抱住他的脖子，语无伦次道：这是犯规，红牌……

帝弥托利托着怀里的男人，开始上上下下的颠弄，边操边纠正他说：篮球，没有，红牌。

贝雷特发不出反驳的声音。他的肉穴两三下就被操开了，内壁的软肉接触到空气，颤抖着要往回收缩，又被滚烫的巨物再度捅开。帝弥托利像个不知疲倦的打桩机，托起他如同暴风雨要鞭笞一只可怜的水母，顷刻间他柔软的躯体被拍散了，体液化作咸湿的海水。

不，我不是水母，我不会游泳。贝雷特胡思乱想，动了动双腿，意识到自己还穿着鞋，立刻分了神。

放我下来，我还没脱鞋，回家要…啊那里，要…要换拖鞋。

帝弥托利不耐烦的啧了一声，这声音落到贝雷特耳里简直性感到爆炸。年轻人蹬掉自己球鞋，抱着贝雷特冲进客厅，将人摔在沙发上。

贝雷特被摔的面红耳赤，折磨人又取悦人的巨物从屁股里抽走，他撑起身体着急的要去找，却被攥住了脚踝。帝弥托利依次拔掉他脚上的皮鞋。再脱去他的外裤和内裤，全部收整好放到一旁。

快点进来啊。贝雷特在心中怒吼，只差原地自燃。要脱鞋的是他，嫌麻烦的也是他。帝弥托利很快遂了这家伙的意，拉开两条光溜溜的大腿重新操进去。

他把贝雷特的腿架在肩膀上，整个人用力压下去，几乎要把身下的人对折成两半。贝雷特的身体依旧柔软，像一张服帖的纸，湿答答的贴在他的每一寸皮肤上。

贝雷特满足的叹息，扭动腰肢缠住他，肉臀高高抬起。就着这个姿势操弄了一会，他又不满意了，说，我想去床上。

好，去床上。

帝弥托利无奈的说，放下那两条颤抖的大腿。潮热的手掌故意从脚踝一直抚摸到腿根，贝雷特呜咽着，小腿绷出漂亮的弧线。都依你的来。帝弥托利抚摸着那里说。

他重新抱起贝雷特，双腿大开着面朝着自己，贝雷特徒劳的揪着他的后背的衣服。太深了，他说，不自觉淌下快乐的泪水，感叹道，里面要被你撑破了。

帝弥托利的回答是在他肩膀上轻轻一咬，隔着衣服。

他抱着贝雷特，故意放慢脚步，怀中人发出细小的呻吟，后穴紧到几乎让他疼痛。帝弥托利忽然改变主意，他没有把贝雷特放到床上，而是将人往卧室墙上一抵，挺腰深入。贝雷特尖叫着揪紧他的衣服，双腿用力夹住他的腰。

不要，不要在这里，慢点…呜。

贝雷特应该是哭了，帝弥托利偏过头去吻他的眼角，吻到了眼泪。顺着眼泪的痕迹往下吮啄，亲吻他的耳朵，下颌的凹陷，还有紧绷的颈侧，又探去嗅他发尾的烟味。

年轻人吻的动情，贝雷特也沉浸其中，不留神他整个人往下滑了半寸，柔软的臀肉撞到帝弥托利大腿上，刚停歇片刻哭音又迸出来了。

是真的痛，还是舒服到失去控制，抑或是疼痛与快乐兼得了。帝弥托有点分辨不出来，他将贝雷特往上托了托，手扶着他的臀，额头抵上额头，问他，还好吗？

贝雷特点头。你稍微轻点。他小声恳求，又问，好不好？

我在欺负你呢。

你不可以欺负我。

再亲一个。帝弥托利哄他，贝雷特的嘴唇近在咫尺，他非要去讨，也非要贝雷特主动给他。

四瓣嘴唇响亮的啾在一起，要告诉这个夜晚他们正在亲吻心爱的人。帝弥托利再度动起来，他没有答应贝雷特“稍微轻点”，两手扯开入口再度挺腰，大开大合的操弄起来

明说了，就是在欺负他。

火热的肉块进进出出，囊袋拍打在臀肉上，发出啪啪啪的响动。指尖摸到交合那处，贝雷特的穴口沾满两人体液，含着粗大的性器止不住哆嗦。帝弥托利摸摸自己，又摸摸贝雷特被操开的穴。真了不起啊，年轻人痴迷的想，贝雷特竟然能吞下这么粗的东西——是我的东西。

他沉浸在这个不算新的发现里，感到小腹深处涌起一股热流。穴肉紧紧缠着他，像有生命力的蔓藤拉扯他的欲望。我要射了，我没有戴套，天呐，怎么又没有戴，这下我要射在贝雷特的屁眼里了。

帝弥托利失控低吼，粗重的喘息与啃咬般的亲吻一齐落向贝雷特。贝雷特知道年轻人要射了，他那个正被干的翻江倒海的屁股都知道，这小山猪快射的时候是从来不讲情面的。

有点疼，呜，忍一忍啊，贝雷特。

粗长的肉茎破开甬道往深处挺进，帝弥托利日到上头处，真是不管天也不顾地。他踏步向前，狠狠送了一下胯，竟然将两边囊袋一并挤入大开的肉洞里。贝雷特给撑的咬牙切齿，眼泪稀里哗啦往下掉。他前面那半勃的可怜玩意吐出一小股白液，随着抽送的节奏频频点头，滑溜溜的粘液排队似的滚下柱身，激的贝雷特又是一阵哆嗦。

帝弥托利抱着他，在狂风骤雨般的挺进中紧紧压向他的身体，几乎要将他操进身后的墙壁。火热的吻落下来，落向他身体各处，那些响亮的啾啾声带着他的愉悦一并炸开，小朵的烟花砰砰跳动，跳在心尖上，滚进胃里，滑入肠道。那里。撑开他身体的滚烫巨物不是别人的，是帝弥托利，他可爱笨拙又勇敢的帝弥托利，就快要，要射进去了。

贝雷特眼前仿佛漫过潮汐与沙砾，他是其中一员，是随波逐流的石子也是改变洋流的天体。射进来，他对帝弥托利说。我喜欢你，帝弥托利回答他。

“那么都给我，全部射进去，不许漏一滴。”

贝雷特用哭声要求，帝弥托利亲吻他的额头和眼睛，说好，你要的全给你，我喜欢你，我真的好喜欢你呀。

“我也……”

贝雷特颤抖着，突如其来的高潮挥舞起一支大棒，将他后半句话从嘴边击飞出去。我还没说完呢！他懊恼大哭，被射了满钵也射了帝弥托利一身。浓稠的精液灌入身体深处，一想到这是帝弥托利的味道，体内每一寸血肉都在贪婪渴求，只恨不能全数吞入腹中，谁也不给。真的好深，靠，第一次被射这么深。

贝雷特恍惚的想，全然不知身在何处，可能还飘在半空吧。等一下，刚才“喜欢你”那三个字掉到哪里去了？我好像看到它滚进床底下了。屋子里黑魆魆的，帝弥托利还找得着吗？我怎么得再说一遍，打开灯看着他的蓝眼睛说……

直到身体陷入柔软的床垫，贝雷特才意识到自己被放回床上。帝弥托利站着看了他一会，他张了张迟钝的嘴，年轻人却转身走了。

贝雷特呆了，随后委屈的天昏地暗，自己十年来鼓起的最大份的勇气居然遭人甩头不理。你给我回来！他哑着嗓子朝空气无言愤怒，无人应答。如果不是手足无力，他恨不得就地爬起来锤床，帝弥托利必须在三秒内回来，否则，否则那句好不容易冒出芽尖儿的话——就要缩回暗无天日的土壤里了。

帝弥托利没有在三秒内回来，贝雷特躺在那里孤独寂寞的扭捏了一会，逐渐有了朦胧的倦意。从帝弥托利“逃家”那天起，他再没睡过一个完整的囫囵觉。现在人回来了，做也做了，虽然腰疼背疼屁股疼，身上黏糊糊的难受，但抵不住“帝弥托利在身边”这个念头带来的安心感。

他闭了一会眼睛，可能没睡多久，醒过来时，帝弥托利正在擦他汗津津的额头。

年轻人指甲剪的很短，指腹粗糙，指节坚硬，拈起他的一缕头发却像少女用嘴唇摘下玫瑰花瓣。他沉没在湖水般温柔的爱抚中，新的渴求从每颗毛孔泌出，将他再度打湿。毛巾冷的很快，帝弥托利换了一条新的，开始擦拭乱糟糟的腿间。湿气和热度恰好安慰了疼痛的穴口，很舒服。帝弥托利……贝雷特呢喃道，立刻得到回应。

我在呢，你休息吧。

我才不休息。贝雷特默默的想，睁开眼直勾勾的看帝弥托利，眼神幽幽似是不可说也。

帝弥托利现在酒醒了大半，一边快乐着一边又觉得诡异。他以为贝雷特哪里不舒服，连忙摸头摸脸，听呼吸声，又去抓他的脉搏。心跳有些快，出了很多汗，唔，不知道那里伤着没。

我能看看那里吗？

他摸着贝雷特的额头，问。

哪里？

贝雷特故意反问，声音有气无力，眼睛里却闪起作弄人的乐趣。帝弥托利总算练出点脸皮厚度，凑到人耳边字字清晰的说，看你的屁眼有没有被我操坏。

贝雷特嘟囔了一句“你学坏了”，红着脸转过身。帝弥托利忍不住傻笑，他终于赢了一局，哦耶。

嘶，轻点。

抱歉，肿的很厉害，对不起啊。得先洗干净，再擦点药。

家里没有擦那里的药。

有的。

你买了？

奇霍尔教授开的，就你生病那次。

哦。贝雷特干巴巴的想，西提司真是个好人。

他由帝弥托利扶进浴室，两人赤裸着站在花洒下，面对面。帝弥托利一边调节水温，搂着他说，累了就靠在我身上。

贝雷特点头，将脑袋搁在他肩上。温水打在背上，手指顺着水流往下，指尖探进去，拨开敏感的软肉，他颤抖着试图抗拒。

别怕，我轻点弄。帝弥托利轻声安慰，拍拍贝雷特的屁股示意抬高。贝雷特照做，温热的水靠近，他想躲，却被对面的人牢牢困在怀里。帝弥托利一手拿着花洒冲洗后穴，另一只边手指继续往里按揉，一点点引出深处的精液。

过了一会，他拍着贝雷特的后背安慰:已经好了，没哭吧？当然没有。贝雷特嘴硬道，年轻人笑了一下，继续帮他清洗。他们挤出沐浴泡沫涂满对方的身体，整间浴室充满草莓和苹果的甜味。帝弥托利闻着味道，再看看眼前赤裸的贝雷特，胸口和胯下顿时鼓起双份的涨痛。他万万没想到——甜滋滋的水果味竟然会成为自己的兴奋点。好吧，一点也不男子汉，这都要怪贝雷特。

两人动作迅速，怀着心照不宣的鬼胎。帝弥托利胯下绷的笔直，贝雷特也用视线奸淫了那处许久。他草草擦干身体，拉着帝弥托利就要冲向卧室，年轻人却拽住他的胳膊说：你得吹干头发。

吹什么吹不吹。

不行，给我过来！

帝弥托利有点生气，抓住贝雷特两只手将人拖到镜柜前，推开吹风机开关就往他脑袋上招呼。贝雷特烦躁牙痒，故意用光裸的臀去蹭他前面，果不其然挨了一巴掌。

不吹干会感冒的！

带球进洞比预防感冒更重要吗？

当，当然是预防感冒比较重要……进洞……可可可可以等会。

现在就做嘛。

不行！帝弥托利斩钉截铁，给贝雷特分析道：在这里做完第二轮你肯定要说腿软，腿软就闹着要躺到床上，躺上床之后开始犯困，我拿吹风机过去你又嫌吵，不愿意吹头发了。  
贝雷特哑口无言，不是因为帝弥托利夸张的推理，而是他们的确如此折腾过一回，结果他半湿着头发睡了，第二天早上头痛欲裂……

至此，成熟的贝雷特先生停止捣乱，乖乖低头让吹干了头发。然后他接过吹风机，按住年轻人一顿猛呼噜，如法炮制把他吹成了一只夸张的卷毛狗。

他们看看彼此，大笑着吻到一处。贝雷特放下吹风机，反手勾着帝弥托利的下巴，偏过头继续着亲吻，他一边吻一边往卧室走，帝弥托利就乐呵呵的追着他的嘴巴舔，像极了那种会被零食轻易诱走的小狗。

磕磕绊绊走到卧室，贝雷特把自己砸进床里，开始新一轮的抱怨：腰好痛。

帝弥托利给他捏了腰侧，人又说背疼，按摩完肩膀，这才用手掌慢吞吞捂住下面，说那里也疼。

说着就把自己抱成一团不配合，帝弥托利将人摆弄半天，最终摆成侧躺姿势，让他的腰能好受些。他取来药涂在红肿的穴口周围，贝雷特咬牙忍耐了。帝弥托利忍不住低头亲亲这个麻烦精。里面。贝雷特很快扭起腰，提醒他：里面也得涂。

帝弥托利照做，这家伙还是不满意：再往里面点，那里难受，火辣辣的。

贝雷特扭着两瓣白软的屁股，将自己往帝弥托利怀里蹭。两人没穿衣服，下体撞到一块，都不是绵软的状态。帝弥托利深吸一口气，慢慢吐出来，全是隐忍和无奈。

你再乱动，我就要操你了。

他恶狠狠的威胁，知道这只会让对方更加兴奋。果然，贝雷特翘着脚尖在他胯下勃发处轻轻磨蹭，大方的说，行啊，操一操顺便帮我涂药了，它应该够得着。

饶是贝雷特自信满满，帝弥托利还是好心让他休息了一会。不过年轻人也没闲着，他爬上床从后面抱住贝雷特，像只大勺子一样兜住他。开始贝雷特还很享受，由着帝弥托利将沾满药膏的手指不断捅进去，一点点涂满内壁，温柔又细致。

但是温柔在密密麻麻的按揉下很快变了质。药膏融化，液体一点点淌出来，随着手指进出的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声，再引出令人发疯的麻痒。够了吧。贝雷特红着脸小声说，屁股里全湿了。

帝弥托利亲了一下他的后脖，说再等等，等药吸收了。

于是贝雷特听话的等了，一直等到那饥渴的痒从肉穴爬满全身，两边乳首高翘，满脑子只剩一根粗长硬挺的柱状物。帝弥托利终于扶着他的腰，将阴茎慢慢挤进去。

唔……

疼吗？

不是，你戴了套啊？

当然要戴了！

听出贝雷特的惋惜之意，帝弥托利忍不住气结。他放慢动作，龟头抵上肉缝，圆润的前端再次顶进去。撑起胳膊去看贝雷特，眼神抚过男人平整的眉间，没有从其中读到不适讯息。年轻人有了底气，开始推着沉重的柱身往深处一点点送，进去的很慢，不同于第一次的猛冲蛮干，他现在不欺负贝雷特了。

贝雷特侧躺在床上，双腿乖乖拢在一处，露出圆润的臀肉。中间的小洞往外淌着水，被挤开的一圈嫩肉成了熟透的嫣红：挺入时乖顺极了，那里哆嗦着拼命让出窄道，邀请他捅到最里面；往后撤退时又不讲道理起来，箍着硬到疼痛的肉茎，一副要榨干其中汁液的气势。

好舒服。贝雷特胡言乱语道，是帝弥托利的大肉棒在操我……怎么会这么舒服？

说着绿色的眼眸湿透，不出一会，眼泪一颗接一颗往下滚。帝弥托利凑上去吻他，舌头翻卷作弄出津液。他插的且缓且慢，肉茎一点点凿进去，顶到深处轻轻揉弄几下，从穴口挤出一点淫液，再磨磨蹭蹭抽出来。贝雷特给他拖的几乎发狂，哀求道，用力，再用力点。

是谁刚才哭着要我轻点？

不要了不要了，快用力操我，用你的大XX干翻我的XX！

帝弥托利面红耳赤，嘟囔着不行，会弄伤那里。贝雷特为了求他，诨话说了一卡车，还是没有求来。帝弥托利从后面抱着他，巧妙的摁住了这家伙，让他没法自己乱动。

不顾耳边殷殷切切，帝弥托利只觉得嘴里全是苹果派与彩虹糖的味道，脑袋像醉了酒（确实醉着）般轻飘。胸口那颗愉悦的气球怎么吹也吹不爆，他操弄贝雷特的节奏随之飘忽，时快时慢，轻重缓急的，换着花样将人捅的目眩神迷。

年轻人寸寸深入，步步紧逼，贝雷特吐出长而绵软的呻吟。被填满的感觉缓慢而真实，肛口那点细微的刺痛早就不见了，取而代之的是酸胀和电流般的麻痒。空虚与快乐交替款待着贝雷特，他几乎被撕扯成两半。想让帝弥托利快点，用力点，用他坚硬的肉棍好好挠一挠够不着的骚处；又怕再体验到刚才坐电椅般的疯狂，光是想想下腹就要抽筋了，不要这个，再来一次的话搞不好会尿出来，不想被操尿。

贝雷特躺在那里被颠来倒去，拼命缩紧肉穴，打定主意劝对方善良。他的呻吟像柔软的蛇一样滑进帝弥托利耳朵里，轻点操我，沙哑湿润的哀求舔着年轻人的耳洞一路往下钻，恨不得一齐从他怒涨的马眼里钻出来。

最后关头帝弥托利还是拂了贝雷特的心意。他抬高他一条大腿，贝雷特后背汗毛一竖，立刻松开紧绷的屁股。他知道要来了，干脆自动变乖，两手抓紧被单徒劳的等待“刑罚”降临。这片刻的僵硬和伪装过于明显，帝弥托利当然察觉到。真可爱，他陶醉的想，贝雷特就有这种偶尔被人识破的小心思，太可爱了。

年轻人低声笑着，随后挺腰摆胯，往湿热的肉洞里狠操了百十来下。那处被撞的狠了，竟然扑哧扑哧溅出汁水来，加上皮肉拍打的声音，足够让贝雷特丧志理智和最后一丝羞耻。年长的漂亮男人忘乎所以，大开着腿被他年轻的学生操出哭腔，说屁股要不行了，说真的不想尿在床上，又说那里被捅穿了，如果现在拔出去自己会死，肯定会死。

他一边说一边夹紧体内粗硬的肉棒，帝弥托利被这临门一脚踹的没脾气，一顿猛冲拱手交出精液，抵着痉挛的肉洞将贝雷特同时送上高潮。

他们攥紧彼此的手，在几乎抹去意识的绝顶快乐中交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，津液咕噜咕噜吞进对方肚里，指节磕疼了指节，手背留下半月形的红印，就不松开。

两人就着交合的姿势趴在那里喘了一会，四目相对，都觉得惫懒餍足，心尖上像滚着一群软和的绒毛球。还是帝弥托利先动了，凑到贝雷特嘴边亲了好一会，这才慢慢从温暖的腔内退出来。贝雷特转身钻进他怀里，扯掉套子甩到床下，摆弄起那个垂头丧气的小玩意。

好想被内射啊。

内……这是坏习惯！要改！

我以前可没有这种坏·习·惯。

贝雷特嘟囔着，帝弥托利又羞又喜，只恨自己不能凭空长出第二根精神奕奕的大香肠。毕竟年轻人再怎么精力过剩，一晚上连着硬三次还是太勉强他了。贝雷特不死心的继续玩了一会，放进嘴里又吸又舔，见确实没反应，这才悻悻然松开手。

帝弥托利被他糟蹋一番，还记着帮人重新上药。他哄贝雷特自己掰开股缝，扯开穴口，动手挤出剩下的药膏由内到外仔细涂了个遍。上完药后，贝雷特终于老实了，整个人缩进毛毯里，只露一双湿润的眼睛望着帝弥托利，提要求。

想喝点热饮。

柜子里有洋甘菊茶，我去泡。

帝弥托利说着就要起身，贝雷特扯住他的衣服角。怎么了？年轻人温和的问。贝雷特不做声，手上又拽了拽，不让他走。

你这样拉着我，我没法去厨房呀。

你就不能带上我吗？

我只是去泡个茶。

泡茶怎么不能带上我了。

这家伙振振有词胡搅蛮缠的样子总是特别可爱，尤其难得一见。除了依他、依他，全依他，还能有别的办法吗？

帝弥托利没有别的办法，他简单收拾了一下现场，然后用毯子裹好贝雷特，轻飘飘抱去厨房，落座在餐桌旁。贝雷特浑身酸疼，忍着不吱声，趴在桌子上打量帝弥托利。他看年轻人手忙脚乱拿下烧开的水壶，心想，我还想要个枕头，但是看你这么忙，就不打扰你啦。

干枯的花瓣被滚水冲的打转，香味飘出来，贝雷特吸吸鼻子，好奇的问：我好像记得这个味道？

之前喂你喝过几次，你闭眼吞的，大概忘了吧。

贝雷特遗憾摇头：我生病时六亲不认，没有抱着你叫爸爸，你亏大了。

帝弥托利咧开嘴，无声的笑了一下。你的父母呢？他顺嘴问。

和你一样，都没了。

气氛停滞，马克杯里，洋甘菊的漩涡慢慢平复，泡白的花瓣舒展着，慢慢滑向水底。

母亲难产去世，父亲在我大一那年也走了。

意外吗？

猝死。他刚下夜班，被发现时已经来不及了。

贝雷特朝窗外歪了歪头，说，就在那条马路上。

帝弥托利站在贝雷特面前，一手一个马克杯。迟迟等不到杯子送上来，贝雷特自己伸手去拿，没有拿到，帝弥托利把两个杯柄攥的很紧。

对不起。年轻人放下杯子，红着眼睛道歉：

“我那天不该强迫你穿成那样……带你去那条路上……我……”

没关系。贝雷特淡定的说，已经习惯了。

帝弥托利突然半跪在贝雷特面前，一手抚着他的膝头，像个虔诚的信徒或跌倒的孩子，他对贝雷特说：

“都告诉我好不好？把过去那些你喜欢的、不喜欢的，快要忘记的，或是印象深刻的事情都告诉我。我想知道，我有必要知道。”

为什么？贝雷特问他。

你看过刺箱魔术吗？帝弥托利反问。

看过。

现在我就像那个魔术师，你是那个关在箱子里的助手。

你很害怕，你想终止这一切，我知道，我也想劈开那个箱子。

但是我举起剑，却不知道怎样才能不刺中你。

话音落地，帝弥托利和贝雷特，他们像两只上岸的鱼，面对着面，张嘴瞪眼，嘴里吐着没有声音的泡泡。

过了一会，依然安静，帝弥托利尴尬的给自己找补：如果不想说也没关系，以后我还有机会吧？

贝雷特没有反对，也没有同意，帝弥托利就当他默认了。他撑着膝盖站起来，桌上的马克杯停止冒出蒸汽，年轻人就要向杯子伸出手，忽地停下。

贝雷特抓住了他空荡荡的右手。

没有说话，十指反扣，像盘结的根，要把另一个人的手掌当作栖身的泥土。帝弥托利知道贝雷特此刻最需要什么，没有理由，他就是知道。

他弯下腰，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇。

“我以前就在那条街上拉客。”

等这个吻结束，贝雷特平静的开口。


	12. Chapter 12

我以前就在那条街上拉客。

等这个吻结束，贝雷特平静的开口。

父亲去世后，家中亲戚为遗产吵得不可开交，法院冻结了我们的账户，我没有办法……这是假话，我不是没有办法，那时我可以去借，去闹，找律师反告他们。但是我——

你心里有怨恨。帝弥托利替他说完，你想通过折磨自己来报复这个世界。

对，就像你那时候一样。

你救了我。

贝雷特摇头。

帝弥托利，我很嫉妒你，你知道吗？

为什么？

因为你不需要我来拯救，你与我不一样，一次两次跌倒不会打败你。你是个比我强百倍的家伙，注定不会烂在泥里。

你也不会。

贝雷特没有回应，他大概不赞同帝弥托利的话。

后来呢？

我遇到了一个人。

他是个什么样的家伙？帝弥托利小心翼翼的问。

西提司是不是告诉你了，他说那家伙是个人渣。

你……

？

你怎么什么都知道！

贝雷特笑了，肩膀抖动，另一只手自然而然落入帝弥托利掌心。

你猜我的第一次卖了多少？

他转移话题，顺滑的就像在问帝弥托利：你猜这盒牛奶多少钱？帝弥托利抿紧嘴唇，他很想掐着贝雷特的脖子使劲晃一晃，但他克制住了。

五百块？

五百是个好价钱，你卖的不亏，更何况是卖给我呢。

确实。帝弥托利脸红耳热的承认：一点不亏。

贝雷特抽出双手，捧起马克杯，从杯沿舔走一点洋甘菊茶。这味道好怪，他抱怨说，现在我的味觉百分百恢复了。

对身体有好处，你要多喝。

贝雷特听他的话，捏着鼻子喝了两口，接着说:

那条街上有一群老混混，如果新来的孩子看上去很好欺负，他们会被把他拖进巷子。因此我的第一次不但没赚到五百，还倒贴了五十，他们抢走了我身上最后一点现金。

不要露出这种表情，没有你想象的那么糟。就在那天，他开车经过那里，把我捡了回去。

他是这所学校的老师，我是学生。他把我带回家，将我洗干净，给我饭吃，把半边床铺让给我。第二天一大早，他又带我去医院检查，向每个护士撒谎说他是我的哥哥，结果出来时，他比我还高兴。

我轻易就陷了进去，父亲的去世在我心里留下一个巨大的空洞，他是填补的最佳人选。我告诉自己不管他会怎么看待我，我必须得到他的爱，我需要这个，甚至比需要钱更迫切。

贝雷特顿了一下，喃喃低语:这世界真奇怪，我居然变成了他？

你不是他，你比他好一万倍。

贝雷特摇头嗤笑：我对你做的事和他有什么区别？

帝弥托利想替他辩解，但是贝雷特打断他，继续往下说：

后来，我们滚到一处没几天，他说他的一个朋友也想操我。

我答应了，告诉他只能有这一次，但是这种事只有零次和无数次。他的“朋友”越来越多，终于有一次玩脱了。

他们不敢把我送去医院，就找到西提司，谁知那家伙反手报了警，不愧是他，哈哈。

没有。私了了，我提出的。

因为有好处。刚说了，他的“朋友”很多，其中一人正好是个律师，挺厉害的那种。我因此打赢了遗产官司，这间公寓就是胜利的果实。托他们的福，我能够安心完成学业，用剩下的钱继续深造，人生从此一帆风顺……

他辞职去了别的什么地方。其实他主职是个掮客，原本业内名声不错，哈哈，怎么就倒霉碰上了我呢。

我不恨他，这才是最可怕的地方。帝弥托利，我以为我爱他，我是为了他才去爬别人的床，他在诱骗我操纵我，我就是那个完美的受害者。

但是不是的，得知真相后，我虽然厌恶却也不得不承认：我不讨厌做爱，更不后悔把自己卖了个好价钱。他甚至比我更清楚这一点。你知道吗，有很多奇奇怪怪的瞬间，当男人们叫着我的名字射精，争夺每晚第一个操我的权利时，我仿佛重新陷入爱河。但是等我醒来，发现被扔在厕所冰冷的地板上，又恨不得他们立刻去死。

后来我明白了，我不爱他们也不恨他们，我只是没法宽恕自己。再后来，我也试着原谅了自己，却始终没法不去想一件事。

——如果爸爸知道了，他会怎么看待我？

愤怒，悔恨，或是愧疚？我不知道，因为他已经不可能再出现在我面前了。帝弥托利，死亡真的是一件好草率的事情呀。人的心脏停跳，大脑停止运作，一切就干净利索的结束了。但是对留下来的家伙来说，噩梦才刚刚开始。你有过那种感觉吗？好像你做的每件事，活着的每分每秒，都在让死去的某个人失望。

有的。帝弥托利告诉他：我不是什么可怜乖巧的好孩子，我比你想象中坏多了。

贝雷特轻轻抽回自己的手，视线离开虚无的远处，转向帝弥托利。

那么你又是怎么回事呢？

他一手撑着餐桌，脑袋微微倾斜，搁置在蜷缩的掌心里。一个眼神藏在几缕乱糟糟的头发后面，好像承接了今夜潮湿的雨雾。

帝弥托利被那双绿眼睛深深吸引，一股无以复加的亲密感闯进他心里，他和贝雷特，他们两人就好像在今夜成为了生死相依的共犯。

那是在两年前，几个社工突然跑到我家，声称要对科尔莉阿姨展开调查。他们怀疑她的…呃…精神状况…有可能不允许继续做我的监护人。

她有躁郁症，妈妈还活着的时候她几乎是正常的，妈妈死后她……有段时间很糟糕。

帝弥托利慢慢道出，贝雷特的视线没有离开他。

那天她本来可以好好解释，冷静的坐下来，向他们出示医生的证明和之前社工的证词。可她那天不知怎么了，突然歇斯底里发作，当着所有人的面把客厅砸了个稀巴烂。

就在她摔破第一件东西的瞬间，我意识到是这个摆脱她的好机会。不夸张的说，为了掩饰自己究竟有多高兴，我不得不假装恐慌发作。混乱过后，一个女社工把我带去她家暂住一晚，那晚我说了很多关于姨妈的坏话，因为我知道……我看那个女人的眼神就知道她不喜欢科尔莉，她在诱导我，我都知道，但我还是说了。

过了一个星期，调查结果出来，科尔莉不知道耍了什么花招让那帮家伙集体改变观点。我想她可能贿赂了那些人吧，因为在那之后我们的生活突然变得很拮据，她甚至出去打工。她以前从不乐意出门，更别说工作，因为不出三个月总会被老板扫地出门。

当然失望，但是更多是松了一口气。那段时间我一闭上眼就能看见父母的脸。他们生前很关心科尔莉，有时候我甚至觉得超过了对我的关心，我说不定一直在嫉妒她。所以我没法不去想: 爸爸妈妈该对我有多失望啊。

贝雷特，我就是个人渣。我会为了伤害一个人而撒谎，那个人是我唯一的亲人，不管她有多糟糕，她也曾经为了留住我拼尽全力。

帝弥托利，你犯过错，不代表你会一直错下去。

可是我依然很讨厌科尔莉，我想喜欢她，想对她比过去好一点。这么简单的事情我都做不到，果然我本性里——

不许这么说自己。贝雷特有点生气的打断他：

“这就是家人，帝弥托利。你们不会每时每刻爱着对方，甚至大部分时间讨厌居多。别人看到了可能会说：分开就好了，为什么要继续互相折磨呢？但你们偏不，一定要把手脚绑在一起，磕磕碰碰的往前走，不是这样就不行。”

即使是眼前这个你喜欢的不得了的我。贝雷特指了指自己，半是开玩笑的说：我以后有的是让你讨厌的地方，不如你就别赖着我了。反正最后结果都一样，我们直接省略掉过程，不好吗？”

虽然这话不好听，但已经没了当初不容分说的口气。现在他对帝弥托利更多是没有指望的祈祷，好言相劝，劝他回头是岸:

“……你太像过去的我了，一个傻乎乎的白痴，浑身上下写满了“请爱一爱我”几个大字。但你不会变成我，你和我不一样，你呀，每次被弄哭鼻子，不到五分钟就摇着尾巴追上来。我居然享受了其中的乐趣。我也差劲透了，帝弥托利，我比你想象的要差劲，一百倍不止。”

帝弥托利嗅到不对劲的企图，抓住贝雷特双臂轻轻晃了晃他，好像想把某个荒唐的念头从贝雷特脑子里摇出来。

“你才不差劲，一点也不！倒是我，像我这么坏的家伙怎么会被你喜欢。所以我有时候会想，挺傻的就……我想是不是因为之前不怎么走运，命运女神想给点补偿，于是把我丢在你面前了。”

贝雷特不可置否，心想你这傻小狗，这明明是我的台词。

“好了别说了，不要再安慰我了。”他挣开帝弥托利的手，胸口突然一阵发闷，“我现在心情不好，不想和你吵，所以不许说话，自己去睡沙发。”

说着转身，帝弥托利亦步亦趋跟在后面，眼睁睁看贝雷特进入卧室，不敢上前。房门刚要关上，又从里面打开。

帝弥托利还来不及由沮丧转为高兴，一张熟悉的毛毯飞出来，接着是枕头，迎面砸到他脸上。

门重新关好，咔嚓一声，那头落了锁。帝弥托利站在这一头，为突如其来的转变震惊着，手足无措。

窗外哗啦一声，蓄意多时的雨水终于落地，大地天空如同炸开的油锅。他听着聒噪的雨声，忽而怒向胆边生，将手里的枕头连同毛毯高高举起，往地上狠狠一掷。

贝雷特的鹅绒枕有气无力的弹了一下，翻了个面。帝弥托利就地躺倒，故意堵着门，想象自己是那种下雨天居然不被允许进屋的看门狗。

他闭上眼睛，躺在黑暗里生气，气着气着，想不明白到底该生谁的气，再躺了一会，才发现自己其实在难过。

他好想抱抱贝雷特。


	13. Chapter 13

淅沥的雨从半夜开始降落，次日空气沉闷，难捱的湿热徘徊在阴云下方。

帝弥托利再一次清扫了整间屋子，吸走一切可能存在的灰尘。卧房内，新风开到了最大档，他搬来一张矮凳坐在床边，抓起贝雷特的手，放到唇边亲了亲。

贝雷特睁开眼，艰难的吐出一口气，说：我做坏，事，遭报应了。

你昨晚抽了那么多烟，淋雨加上情绪激动。帝弥托利擦着贝雷特额前的虚汗，温和的纠正他：从健康管理的角度来看，确实是遭报应了。

我还被醉鬼上了，两次。这个对健康很不好，你怎么不提。

帝弥托利脸红了，缩着脖子不吭声。但是贝雷特也有错，他默默的想，敢怒不敢言：你在床上有点不太节制昂，明明是我们之中年长的那个，稍微注意一下自己的极限吧。

早时临近清晨，帝弥托利进入卧室，发现这个不节制的家伙满头冷汗，嘴唇憋的发青，双眼紧闭吭哧吭哧的和毛毯搏斗。

饶是经历过一次，他依然吓的魂飞天外。睡梦中发作从来是最可怕的，病人身体机能滞后，来不及作出反应，等到反应过来，多半已经严重了。

帝弥托利一直记着这点，所以睡前特意定了闹钟，隔一小时响一次，他醒了就趴在门上听里面动静，听到翻腾的声音连忙闯进去。

至于怎么进去的，其实只需轻轻一推——昨晚贝雷特摔上门后那咔嚓一声是唬他的，贝雷特压根没锁门（也可能他夜里反悔，偷偷爬起来把门打开了）。帝弥托利没有追问，知道贝雷特会不好意思，他就当是自己撞开了那扇门。

幸好贝雷特没锁门，如果他因为打不开门耽误时机……

不要瞎想！帝弥托利告诫自己，一旦开始，这个漩涡就会像有生命一样吞噬他，他只能强迫自己更积极一些。

贝雷特比他乐观多了，毕竟这家伙从来把正经医生的正经告诫当作恐吓。这会人躺在床上无所事事，一双眼睛绕着帝弥托利转，落到床尾，看见一本贴满便签的厚书。

在复习？

嗯。

可是西提司说你们已经考完了。

还有两门公共课没考，今天下午一场，后天上午一场。

靠这家伙，考试前一天居然拉你去喝酒！？

咳——奇霍尔教授主要负责医学院的学生，不知道我们这边的课表很正常，他大概以为昨天是考试最后一天嘛。

抱歉。贝雷特歉疚的说，这种时候还给你找麻烦。

帝弥托利摇头说，你不是麻烦，接着促狭的笑道，当然你在床上挺麻烦的。

贝雷特也笑了，顺水推舟劝他：去书房看书吧，没事的，有事我叫你。

帝弥托利斟酌片刻，决定采纳贝雷特的建议。距离考试开始还有小半天，他最近确实有些放松自己，集中学习几小时听起来非常诱人。

于是他钻进书房，贝雷特的手机放在桌面上充电，在他靠近时屏幕亮了一下，帝弥托利没有在意，他摊开书，迅速翻到一小时前阅读的部分。

时间不知不觉溜走，快得超乎帝弥托利想象。中午时分，贝雷特出现在书房门口，敲了两下门框，对惊讶的年轻人说，时间不早了，赶紧吃饭吧。

你怎么起来了？

反正睡不着……别一脸严肃，小心长皱纹。还有一个半小时，吃完饭休息一下再去考试，趁着新鲜的智慧正在这颗小脑瓜里活蹦乱跳着。

贝雷特走到帝弥托利身边，一边说，一边伸手点了点他的脑袋。

他看起来气色不错，还有心思说俏皮话，帝弥托利暗自放下久悬的心。亲眼看见贝雷特站在面前，被柔软的居家服包裹着，呼吸平稳，手掌温暖，压在他心底的那丝恐惧无声褪去了……当然，如果贝雷特能完全健康就更好了。

我考完试马上回来。

帝弥托利脱口而出，贝雷特愣了一下，笑道：不用急着赶回来监督我，你可以和朋友们多聊聊，约着打场篮球。

年轻人心里滑过一丝被管束的不快——我不需要别人告诉我该怎么做。但他迅速压下叛逆心，假装乖巧点头。贝雷特是为你好，他对自己说，别乱说话，别这么快搞砸，不可以，休想。

但你会的，总有一天会。

他脑子里那个阴冷的小声音诅咒道。

考砸了。

最后一场考试结束的铃响起，帝弥托利留在座位上反省自己。他这个备考月过的跌宕起伏，接连经历了惊吓、惊喜、争吵然后离家出走然后和好，伴随数次令人脑髓燃烧的香辣性爱。

很快他托腮思考起一个扎心的问题：我们和好了吗？

现在回过头冷静想想，贝雷特根本就是被他借着酒胆上了两次，发了一通脾气，接着病了一场，然后他们就稀里糊涂的回归了之前的生活节奏。贝雷特的“帝弥托利其实我喜欢你”呢？他的“帝弥托利我好爱哦你我们正式交往吧”呢？怎么回事，他好像绕了一圈又被绕晕回原点了？？

想到这里，帝弥托利顿时觉得一秒也不能多待，抓起书包冲出早已空荡荡的教室。

他去过一次贝雷特的办公室，轻车熟路，赶过去时发现门虚掩着，里面传出说话声和低低的笑声。

帝弥托利脑袋里某根酸溜溜的天线“叮”了一声，慢慢推开虚掩的门，等看清楚里面的人后，再伸手往门框上用力敲了两下。

一个几乎不可能出现在这里的人——希尔凡，惊讶的回过头。他背对门口站着，一手撑着办公桌面，贝雷特坐在桌前。两人似乎正说到什么好玩的事，希尔凡吃吃笑着的同时，空出来的那只手下意识往贝雷特肩上落去。

他回头看到帝弥托利，手上动作一滞，赶紧改变路线，尴尬的抓了抓自己的头发。

贝雷特从希尔凡身后探出头，看到来人是帝弥托利，向他投去一个“特别”的笑容。

“特别”指的是在帝弥托利看来独一无二。其实硬要描述，现在的贝雷特和平时面对学生时表情没太大区别，无非是笑意了多一些，眼神停留的时间久了一点。但是，帝弥托利想，他对我笑了，这笑就是特别的。

是不是“独一无二”，希尔凡也有希尔凡的看法，他摸摸胳膊上莫名其妙的鸡皮疙瘩，很快找了个借口从这两人之间溜走了。

希尔凡走后，贝雷特笑眯眯的转向帝弥托利。

你没告诉我你报名参加了学校的篮球队。

我没想到自己会入选。

帝弥托利不好意思的笑了，他听出贝雷特话语里的夸奖之意，不等人主动开始夸，自己先脸红一阵。

贝雷特没有开夸，短暂观察年轻人片刻，他抛出了正题：

希尔凡说下周有一场练习赛，新生里只有你入选首发，但是你向教练请了假，他认为非常可惜。

帝弥托利眼神僵硬，不免迁怒于多嘴的希尔凡，在心里来回骂了他好几句。

“请假的理由是家里有急事，考试结束后需要离开几天。”贝雷特小心窥视着年轻人的神色，“我能问问出什么事了吗？”

帝弥托利垂手站着，像个正在被拷问为什么逃课的可怜孩子，他扭捏半天，知道继续撒谎只会越描越黑，贝雷特这么聪明，一眼就能看穿他。

“唉，不是家里……是你。”他闷闷不乐的说，话里反而有了责怪的意思。

“前天晚上你发作的样子……看起来很严重，我赶紧推掉后面一周的安排，想着专心照顾你。谁知道你偷摸跑来工作，我还没告诉奇霍尔教授呢。”

贝雷特露出一个意外的表情，接着柔和下来。我已经没事了，你不必分神照顾我，咳，更别告诉西提司啊。

去参加比赛吧，他劝着年轻人，机会难得，我和你们教练说一下。

不用了……

我记得是汉森先生吧。

请不要去找他。

为什么？

帝弥托利突然拔高音量，像头倔强且怒气冲冲的小野兽。

“是我自己撒谎请的假！事情已经发生了，机会错过，被其他人抓住，这都是我自己应该承担的，和你没关系。”

“对不起。”

贝雷特马上道歉，脸上是藏不住的愧疚。是我考虑不周，就按你说的来，好不好？他讨好的安慰年轻人，说，以后还有机会，我可想早点看到你打篮球的样子呢。

小野兽被他轻易的训乖了，一屁股坐回原位，不做声的玩着手指。

贝雷特见小孩模样郁闷，转移话题建议道，下午希尔凡他们要去打球，你不一起去吗？

帝弥托利想了一会，问贝雷特，你几点回去？

今天比较忙，可能九点之后吧。

那我就去找他们练一会吧。帝弥托利若有所思的点头，告诉贝雷特，你早点回来，我来负责晚饭。

晚饭帝弥托利又做了奶油意面。没错，很没有新意，但这是他唯一有信心不翻车的料理。他恨不得把整个冰箱塞进贝雷特的胃里，备菜时各种食材都贪心的切了一点，最后做出来的成品倒像是炖菜杂烩。

贝雷特信守承诺，说九点之后回家就真的没在九点之前回来。接近十点，门口终于有了动静，帝弥托利飞奔过去迎接，板着一张脸敢怒不敢言。毕竟贝雷特没说错什么，是他自己傻，没听出人家话里的意思。

贝雷特看起来筋疲力尽，但是他吃光了帝弥托利的料理，再去浴室呆了半个钟头后，出来时已经没有看起来那么糟糕了。

帝弥托利泡好洋甘菊茶等着他，贝雷特接过马克杯感叹：家里有个人真好。

帝弥托利默不作声的喝茶，这会又不气了，心里偷乐开了花。

他们靠在沙发上看电视，默契的心不在焉着。冷气开得很足，帝弥托利拿来毛毯裹住贝雷特，贝雷特分给他毯子的一个小角，他把脚钻进去，踩着贝雷特热乎乎的大腿，闭眼打了会瞌睡。

再睁开眼时，贝雷特保持同一个姿势没有动，他盯着电视，眼神茫然失焦。帝弥托利立刻意识到：贝雷特在想事情。

在一起生活了一段时间后，他发现贝雷特其实并不爱笑。当贝雷特是“艾斯纳教授”时，他的笑容向来是温和且慷慨的，所以大家都喜欢他。两人待在一起时，贝雷特也常笑，若他的眼睛看着某个人，或是目光不经意相撞，三秒后他一定会对那个人笑。

而帝弥托利偶尔会抓到贝雷特放空的样子，那时他几乎不笑，哪怕正在播喜剧片。贝雷特经常不自觉抿嘴，好想总在为什么事情为难，表情空白，眼神茫茫然着。有时候帝弥托利甚至觉得这样的贝雷特有点恐怖，但转念一想，可能这就是贝雷特独处时的状态吧。能够窥探到他不为人知的一面，帝弥托利常常为此感到激动和伤感。

他默默的看贝雷特，贝雷特默默的看空气，过了一会，察觉到帝弥托利执着的视线，贝雷特收回思绪，往年轻人身上靠了靠。

他紧绷的后背慢慢软下来，帝弥托利耐心感受着这个过程，直到贝雷特变成一条瘫在沙发上的懒猫咪。

在想事情？

贝雷特摇头，接着老实承认：有一点在想。

和我有关吗？

短暂的沉默，然后点头，有的。

帝弥托利调整了一下姿势，侧过身体，方便搂住随时可能靠过来的贝雷特。

如果你想，你可以和我说说。

贝雷特嗯了一声，果然往他怀里钻去，嘴上狡猾的问：真的可以和你说吗，你不会生气吧？

帝弥托利只好向他保证：不生气，不然我是小狗。

他的保证让贝雷特笑出了声，你先汪汪两下，我听听像不像。

帝弥托利不干，士可杀不可辱，他才不是什么小狗，说不生气就不生气，他脾气很好的。

那我可就说了。

嗯，说吧。

我在想，我们这样的……几乎没有长久下去的例子吧。

放在他肩头的手指紧了一下，贝雷特抬眼去看帝弥托利的表情，顿时有些不安。但帝弥托利刚立了保证书，他对自己说：勇敢点，贝雷特，这孩子说话算话的。

“帝弥托利，你看，你还这么年轻，而我已经三十多岁了。你正在以惊人的速度成长，等将来遇见更多的人，你会发现我与他们并没有什么不同。”

“你要多交朋友，见见不同的人。我不想等你多年后回过头，意识到在我身上浪费太多时间是……不值得的，然后再来后悔。”

“你什么意思？”

“我的意思是，帝弥托利你，你要不要去和同龄人交往看看？试一试，我不会介意，好与不好你自己判断。我不想这么早就霸占着你，断绝掉你和其他人的可能——因为我真的不是一个好选择。”

听完这番话，帝弥托利松开贝雷特。你想分手吗？他不可置信的发问，脑子里嗡嗡作响，全是愤怒的几欲破壳的尖叫。

有点这个意思。贝雷特点头，故作镇静又残忍的点破他：而且我们没有正式交往吧。

我不要分手。

你可以继续来找我，同时和别人相处，比较一下。

什么？！我的天呐你为什么要？我们以为我们已经……你，你就喜欢瞎折腾对不对？

不是折腾，我只想劝你换个人试试，不试试怎么知道好坏呢？

换个人！？如果我觉得别人比较好呢？？

我们可以立刻结束这种关系。

“我说了我不要分手！”

帝弥托利暴躁的从沙发上弹起来，动作太大，他手里半烫的茶水溅出来。他被烫到手背，下意识松开，将马克杯甩了老远出去，砸碎在地上。

帝弥托利望着远处粉碎的杯子，又回头看贝雷特，对方脸上惊慌的表情真搞笑，说出这种话，贝雷特怎么能指望他不生气呢？

“哈哈。”帝弥托利干巴巴的笑，将藏在心里的毒液射向贝雷特，是他自找的。

“我做不到，贝雷特我不是你，我不会同时为几个操我的男人动心，我做不出这么下贱的事。”

贝雷特肉眼可见的苍白了，他像一张揉皱的白纸，几乎和身后的白墙融为一体。

“对不起。”

说罢，贝雷特起身离开客厅，关上了卧室的门。

帝弥托利收拾了马克杯的残渣，这是他最喜欢的杯子，去年圣诞节送给自己的礼物。杯身上曾经有一个看起来很快乐的笑脸，现在躺在垃圾袋里裂成了三瓣，他心疼也没用，自己摔的，自己受着，活该。

他慢慢站起来，将装满陶瓷碎片的垃圾袋投入桶中。犹豫再三，还是决定去敲卧室的门。

没有回应，门应该锁了，他听见了落锁时那一声咔哒，响亮的像一记重锤。但是……

帝弥托利想起上次一模一样的场景，尝试转了转把手，锁扣旋转着松开，没有阻碍，贝雷特没有锁门。

贝雷特又在唬他。

年轻人暗自松了一口气，推开门，卧室晦暗不明，沿街的灯光从阳台透进来，贝雷特就站在那里，背对着门口，双手撑着围栏。

夏天的夜晚仍有凉意，室外风大，贝雷特的头发被吹的乱七八糟。他没有披上那件印着小熊图案的（应该是最喜欢的）咖啡色毛毯，手里捏着什么。

帝弥托利从一旁的椅背上拎起毛毯，走过去，发现贝雷特手里拿着一盒烟和一只打火机。

这可不是随便开玩笑的时候。帝弥托利急的赶紧去拉阳台的门，纹丝不动，从里面反锁上了。好吧，贝雷特还真没有唬他。

听到拉门的动静，贝雷特回头看了一眼，帝弥托利连忙挤出一个讨好的笑容，问他，外面冷不冷？

声音隔着玻璃，没能清晰传到贝雷特耳朵里。他只看到年轻人嘴巴一张一合，然后举起手里的毛茸茸的薄毯。

贝雷特感到一丝别扭：我不需要走到哪都披着毛毯，我没有那么脆弱。

毫无预兆的，坏脾气就这样接二连三翻倍从他心头滚过，他心底被烧的焦黑，却又不好表现出来，便抽出一根烟，点燃了拿在手上。

玻璃那头的帝弥托利马上放下毛毯，以一个吓人的姿势紧紧贴在门上，张嘴大声说了什么，不许，你敢，之类的。

我就敢。

贝雷特赌气的想，把烟盒和打火机放在围栏上。一阵闷热的风吹过，熟悉的薄荷味被吹进肺里，贝雷特有些动摇的吸吸鼻子，往烟飘动的方向凑近了些。

他本不打算抽烟，只想贪心吸一口味道，帝弥托利却误会了这个动作。年轻又气又急，眼底一片赤红，拎起拳头用力砸下去。

咣当一声巨响，贝雷特被突如其来的袭击吓的一个哆嗦，险些丢掉手里的烟。帝弥托利仿佛刹那间陷入癔症，发疯似的捶打着门框，用绝对能被听见的音量怒吼道：

“你抽一个试试？我保证抽死你！开门！！”

第二下重击，饶是贝雷特家门框质量过硬，现在也发出了为难的嘎吱声。贝雷特有些害怕，搓着烟蒂的手指不住发抖。他不自觉他后退一步，想离晃动的门框更远一点。这孩子的力气超乎常人，说不定，不对，是绝对可以锤开这扇门。

但是帝弥托利保留了理智，贝雷特失措之下仍能分辨：否则他会直接锤破玻璃，而不是拿金属制的门框出气。

即便如此，这样的帝弥托利依然很吓人。贝雷特进退两难，他强撑着一副满不在乎的样子，实则像揣着个漏底的瓢，里面的壮胆水稀里哗啦一泻千里。

我是不是该打开门？贝雷特惶然犹豫，但这念头只浮起来一次，立刻被门外凶神恶煞的某人吓唬沉了。可恶的帝弥托利，你说了不会生气，可是你现在……你知道你现在有多凶吗？

“你开不开门！？我数到三，一——”

听见那个极具威胁的“二”，从仿佛要把他喉咙咬断的牙尖里迸出。贝雷特浑身一颤，满目惊惧的转向帝弥托利。不要这么对我，帝弥托利，只有你不行。他在心底无声乞求，视线陡然模糊，像是被风吹迷了眼，接着喉头发紧，鼻子一酸。

咦？

帝弥托利惊讶的张大嘴巴，停了手。贝雷特也惊了，他摸着自己的脸，一脸不可置信。

眼角那里有一颗攒的圆滚滚的泪珠，被风一吹，失足跌出眼眶，掉了。

他居然被帝弥托利吼哭了。

这个爆炸般的新闻几乎摧毁了贝雷特。他丢下燃没了的烟蒂，抱紧双臂慢慢蹲到地上，甚至没法集中注意力回应帝弥托利。

我没有害怕，我是个成熟的大人。贝雷特埋下头，崩溃的提醒自己：帝弥托利才十九岁，我是他的老师，我不怕他。天呐，我被一个孩子吓哭了。他让我开门，可是我不敢打开门啊，开了他会冲进来打我，不开他也会砸破玻璃冲进来打我……帝弥托利竟然要打我，他怎么可以。

他咬牙将脸藏起来，觉得自己幼稚又可笑。这种事情，区区小事，有什么好委屈的？天大的委屈他都的受了，那时眉头也没皱一下，为什么只是帝弥托利不行？

帝弥托利在门外无助的看着他，听他啜泣的声音。

你活该，帝弥托利，你总算搞砸了。

贝雷特蹲在地上，仍埋头发着抖。一个阴暗的小声音趴在帝弥托利耳边讥笑。他首先感到一阵愤怒，并不猛烈的带着疏离感的愤怒，同时知道这怒火的指向绝对正确——向着他自己，准确说，是他心里的另一个帝弥托利。

你为什么总要出来捣乱！他质问自己，举起的剑刺向自己，尝到憎恨和厌恶的味道，也来自自己。

帝弥托利不是勇敢无畏的帝弥托利，他与贝雷特心目中的那个生机勃勃年轻人差的太远，远到令人绝望。他是贫穷、胆怯、卑鄙，暴躁……所有缺点集齐一身的无可救药的帝弥托利。他只是披着相悖的皮囊，被期望的目光捧奉着，假装成一个不存在的人罢了。

连贝雷特也被骗了，他亲眼看见帝弥托利因为愤怒而扭曲的面容，多么丑陋啊，对不起，全让你看见了。

拜他所赐，贝雷特正在眼前一点点崩溃，一个无法逆转的过程，除了旁观别无选择。门被贝雷特锁上，但自己是主动扔掉钥匙的人，都是他的错。

帝弥托利再次敲玻璃，轻缓持续的敲了许久。贝雷特十分固执，没有动弹分毫。他犹豫着站起来，一个不算疯狂念头倏忽浮出水面：离开吧，帝弥托利，这里已经是败北的战场了。

这一次贝雷特不会追来，你也无颜再回去。只要转过身，丢下他走开，一切就结束了。

从他这个角度看，贝雷特显得很小，弱小的小。这是他第一次感到贝雷特的“弱小”，即使贝雷特哮喘发作无法呼吸时，他在帝弥托利心目中依然是强大的——强大且温和，又有不容置喙的行为准则，是他羡慕的对象。

随着了解的深入，贝雷特强大的外壳却逐渐凋零。贝雷特有不堪的过去，有和他一模一样胆怯和卑鄙，也有害怕伸出去的手和难以启齿的话语。某种意义来说，他们很相似。或许是因为人类总体太过相似，掀开皮囊，一辈子嬉笑怒骂皆来自神经元间一束跳动的电流，而它也许源于千万年前的同一段密码，在母体的子宫内盘旋缠绵，然后撕扯着分离。

是不是撕扯的过程太痛苦，以至于大家记到了现在，并且学会用谎言、伪装和承诺来软化它。

那么你有什么好怕的呢，帝弥托利？你和贝雷特互相折磨了这么多久，在不断的忍耐、试探和模凌两可之后，你们终于见到彼此了。

所以勇敢点。

他听见那个小声音竟然在鼓励自己，真不可思议。

帝弥托利再度蹲下，这次他拿来抱枕充当坐垫，趴在冰凉的玻璃上等。

许久之后，贝雷特开口了。

“那是我睡觉用的抱枕。”

他的声音听起来闷闷的，眼角和鼻头仍红着，好像随时会再掉下泪来。

对不起。帝弥托利老实道歉，从屁股底下抽出抱枕，拍拍上面不存在的灰，说，你想抱抱它吗？

贝雷特想一下，慢腾腾的爬起来，打开门，对帝弥托利伸出双手说：想，给我。

帝弥托利将抱枕塞进他空荡荡的手臂间，然后向前一步，抱住了他。

他抱着贝雷特，贝雷特抱着抱枕，他没有挣扎，于是这个拥抱让他们寸寸紧密相贴，听着彼此的心跳声。

对不起，我……你还好吗？

我很好。

真的？

贝雷特没有做声，用沉默来抵消他的嘴硬。帝弥托利满心愧疚，吻过他的眼睛和眉心。这一招很有用，慢慢的，贝雷特松懈下来，就要往帝弥托利身上靠，脚下忽的踉跄。

帝弥托利稳住他。怎么了？他急吼吼的问。

蹲太久脚麻了，贝雷特小声回答，说完更加理直气壮的往他身上倒去。

两人笨拙的走到床边。这样柔软狭窄的私密空间，最适合化解身体和精神的双重僵硬。帝弥托利让贝雷特蜷缩着侧躺，自己从后面抱向他，手臂穿过肋下，牢牢把握住贝雷特。

他们保持这个姿势很久，久到帝弥托利中途睡着一次，并且怀疑贝雷特睡着了不止一次。夏天在严丝合缝的肌肤间埋下汗水，贝雷特终于热的受不了，帝弥托利简直是个会呼吸的火炉。

他暂时挣脱拥抱，摸到床头的遥控器打开空调。热死了。他抱怨着钻回热源，帝弥托利接过他手里的遥控，把温度往上调了两度。

很热啊。

躺一会就好了。

我要不要去洗澡。

算了吧。

那明天早上再洗。

嗯，我可以再亲亲你吗？

以后这件事不用打报告。

他们用亲吻和拥抱化解了一切，没有互诉衷肠，没有彻夜长谈，只是心照不宣的抚慰了对方。不是所有问题都有答案，也不是所有争吵都必须辨明道理或争出个高下。

帝弥托利吻着贝雷特汗湿的后颈，在他耳边小声说：

“汪汪！”


	14. Chapter 14

帝弥托利向球队教练坦白了请假的“谎言”，没有被严厉责怪，出乎他的意料。教练如实告诉他，首发队伍磨合的不错，因此他没有临阵换人的打算，如果帝弥托利愿意，他可以把他放入替补名单。

帝弥托利当然愿意，练习赛派替补上场的几率并不低。但他犹豫着是否要把这个好消息告诉贝雷特，思来想去，决定隐瞒。

赛前训练需要三天两头往体育馆跑，他就谎称和朋友们约着玩，还和希尔凡串好了口供。

我说你至于吗？希尔凡不解的说，真上不了就上不了呗，权当你们俩人出来约会，看完比赛再去吃顿大餐，手牵手走回家，嘿嘿——

希尔凡说的有道理，但是帝弥托利浅薄的自尊心高声尖叫着：绝对不行！贝雷特想看他打篮球（潇洒自如帅气逼人）的样子，如果他让贝雷特满怀期待的来了，自己却在板凳上坐满四节，专职递水……天呐，他一定会在终场哨声响起之时掐死自己。

可惜年轻的学生保密工作做得再好，也瞒不了眼线遍布校园的艾斯纳教授、奇霍尔教授，和贝斯特拉教授。比赛前晚，三人在酒吧聚众交流黄色笑话，修伯特喝光了他们点的冰酒，手舞足蹈着告诉贝雷特这个消息。

他没有告诉你吧？他为什么不告诉你？听听这声音，嗝，哪里有难以启齿的小秘密在偷偷爬行？友情提示……拉拉队每天同一时间和他们在同一个场地练习，队长多洛缇雅那丫头喜欢金发、年下，还有像我这样英俊潇洒的脸庞。

哦。贝雷特淡定表示，那挺好啊。

西提司朝天花板翻了个白眼，这都什么人。

练习赛当日，贝雷特一大早不得不飞往另一座城市，参加一场说不上重要但必须出席的研讨会。他下飞机立刻打车奔赴球场，来不及换衣服。路人纷纷侧目，看着这个西装革履的男人快步穿过马路，脑袋上扣着顶N**A的棒球帽，手里还拿着一顶。

昨晚帝弥托利拐弯抹角问起他今日的行程，得知贝雷特要去的地方是国家航天局，小朋友兴奋的两眼冒光，连扒下他裤子的动作都多了份敬仰。太可爱了，贝雷特被他可爱的满肚子绒毛痒痒，被人扮猪吃老虎啃了个精光，还不忘答应他带纪念品回来。

贝雷特赶到时比赛已经开始，他从体育馆后门偷摸进去，打算给帝弥托利一个惊喜。他班上以芙莲为首的几个小姑娘霸占着最前排的栏杆，女孩子眼尖，隔着老远朝他挥手说这里这里。

贝雷特费力挤过去，女学生之中的篮球迷艾黛尔贾特立刻向他播报赛况：

“第二节快结束了，落后三分。我们的后卫很可能是个傻逼，现在全靠杜笃在守，但是小前锋犯规四次了，那家伙缩手缩脚的，害的杜笃也打不出节奏。”

贝雷特听不懂，假装理解并迅速附和道：那确实不太妙啊。

“就是就是，快点换人吧，教练！”

艾黛尔故意大声说，她的声音淹没在人海里，倒是让贝雷特心里腾出点小小的希望。

他不动神色的往替补席扫视，一旁的芙莲戳了戳他的胳膊说，在那儿呢。

贝雷特顺着芙莲手指的方向去看，帝弥托利半蹲地上，正在将一瓶瓶运动饮料从纸箱里往外拿。正巧中场休息的哨声响起，运动员如候鸟般归入各自的巢穴，他囫囵抱起十几瓶饮料，一股脑交给队友分发，又折返回去拿毛巾。

他就这样一趟接着一趟的跑，倒成了最忙碌的那个。同样替补的选手围绕在首发身边，帮忙擦汗或按摩肌肉，实在找不到“活”的家伙，就拍着队友的肩膀大声说些鼓励的话。没有人在意一个埋头跑腿的新生，帝弥托利从他们之中穿过，取来一瓶止痛喷雾，放在杜笃脚边。

高大的前锋转过头，同帝弥托利聊了几句。贝雷特看见帝弥托利笑了，边笑边比划了一些他看不懂的手势。

这时汉森教练走过来，开始向场上的队员布置战术。帝弥托利咧了一下嘴，自觉退到人群外围，同时下意识抬起头。

贝雷特正挂在栏杆上，密切注视着下方的一举一动，帝弥托利的视线和他撞了个正着。贝雷特朝他挥挥手中的棒球帽，却见年轻人张嘴惊呆半晌，眉毛塌下去，努力挤出一个笑容。

可以看出他的努力，隔着老远贝雷特都感受到了——那股骤然降落到他身上的沮丧。

怎么回事，他好像看见我一点也不开心？

贝雷特闷闷不乐的想，恰好音乐响起，两人扯断粘着的目光，一同往场上看去。女孩子们摇摆着短裙翩然入场，多洛缇雅——有着一头棕色长卷发的拉拉队队长，被队员举至高空完成了一个漂亮的后空翻。她一落地就朝篮球队的方向抛了个飞吻，小伙子们吹着此起彼伏的口哨，回报以热烈的掌声。

贝雷特赶紧去看帝弥托利，速度之快让他自己都惊讶了。还好，小朋友没有加入起哄的行列，他一直盯着分数板呢。

第三节陷入苦战，艾黛尔说的没错，他们的PG是个傻逼无误，连贝雷特这样的外行人都看出来了。临近结束落后整整十分，对面观众席响起一阵快乐的嘘声。

艾黛尔暴跳如雷，她身后的观众同样蠢蠢欲动，看起来有跟随她冲过去上演全武行的打算。贝雷特和几个女孩合力摁住她，芙莲拿出一大包糖渍柠檬片，好歹安抚了暴躁的“黑鹫女王”（艾黛尔在校园论坛的马甲，是个远近闻名的键盘侠）。赛场边，一直坐着的汉森教练突然转头朝替补席说了什么，接着帝弥托利从座位上弹起来，走到一旁开始做热身运动。

他要上场了！

贝雷特精神一振，同行的女孩们和他一样兴奋，异口同声朝着帝弥托利喊加油。

帝弥托利回头冲他们笑了笑，女孩们读不懂他的笑，尖叫着好帅捧起胸口。只有贝雷特知道，帝弥托利笑的像个紧张的孩子，又像个羞涩的爱人，他在对自己笑。

难道……这家伙先前一脸忧郁不是因为我不打招呼就来了，而是因为不能上场？

换人的哨声响起，帝弥托利大步跨入赛场，回头给了贝雷特第二个笑容，贝雷特顿时晕头转向到不能自已。帝弥托利真像个穿上铠甲的骑士，他傻乎乎的想：即将奔赴战场的战士，连皮肤都闪闪发亮的那种，太帅了。

第三节还剩十秒，杜笃抢到了篮板传给后卫，后卫传回，帝弥托利绕过防守向杜笃示意，他拿到了球，再绕过一人，投篮命中。第三节结束，他们只落后八分了！

女孩们抱在一起尖叫，贝雷特夹在她们中间心如擂鼓，更多的是不可思议。他知道这是帝弥托利初次正式上场，起初还有点担心，早早做好了赛后安慰他的planABCD。现在别人一上来就得分，未免太快了，难道帝弥托利他……其实超厉害？

不容他分神，间场休息结束，最后一节比赛开始。帝弥托利开场再度接到球、过人、回传、投篮，命中一次，命中两次，第三次……贝雷特终于停止惊讶，忙不迭掏出手机，对准帝弥托利一顿猛拍。

他一口气拍了百来张，觉得不满意，干脆调成摄像模式。年轻人在他掌心屏幕里奔跑跳跃，像只迎风的狮子。他接过球起跳，球进了，是三分球！现在平分，比赛还剩一分钟！

帝弥托利大步跑向队友，举起食指比向天空，尖叫声几欲掀破房顶，好像每个人都在高呼他的名字。贝雷特摸着自己掌心里的汗，分神听着鼎沸的人声。年轻真好啊，他忍不住想，我要是再年轻个十岁，也会用不输给他们的嗓门为你呐喊助威。

有一个极微小的片刻，贝雷特感到了无法抵抗的孤独，这片刻因帝弥托利而起，也因为帝弥托利悄然消失。

加油呀。他在心里大声说，要赢！

赢了。

肾上腺素的峰值飞驰而过，帝弥托利放缓喘息，视线的焦距从篮球框慢慢转向四面八方。这时他才听见汹涌的欢呼声，向着自己狂奔往复，以及贯穿其间的，代表结束的狭长哨声。

队友们扑上来，用体重表达了狂喜之情。又来一个。帝弥托利不堪重负，抓住离自己最近的杜笃，将肩膀上最重的那个（希尔凡）甩到他身上。

杜笃没有接，希尔凡一个趔趄差点和地板来个正面热吻，有人偷偷掐了他的屁股，害得这位直男怪叫着跳起来。

他们闹成一团，亲昵的仿佛一窝天天在一起摸爬滚打的幼崽。贝雷特在出口耐心的等他们走完所有过场，小伙子一个个从更衣室钻出来，有认识他的学生过来打招呼，脸上是藏不住的好奇。贝雷特不以为意，随后看见了帝弥托利。

帝弥托利也发现了他。年轻人完全不知遮掩为何物，眉眼眉梢全是喜色，只差身后一条疯狂摇动的尾巴。他没看到身后有帮面色不善的家伙，朝着这边指指点点。贝雷特倒是抬头瞟了一眼，只当小伙子爱八卦，笑笑不理。

希尔凡突然从那帮人中间径直穿过，身后跟着杜笃、菲尼克斯，和二三年级的几位学长。他们故意用肩膀挤开一条路，理所当然的朝帝弥托利大声打招呼。希尔凡打头阵，先冲贝雷特点了点头，然后拍拍帝弥托利的肩膀，将手中玩意塞进对方口袋，嘿嘿笑着走开。

剩下的男孩们一个接一个，排着队猛拍帝弥托利的肩膀和后背，好样的/加油/你真棒——边说边往他口袋里塞了什么。帝弥托利先是莫名其妙，待这阵仗走完，掏掏裤子翻出其中一盒，只看了一眼，马上红着脸塞回去。

那些不怀好意的视线悄悄离开了，希尔凡一群人聚在楼梯口爆发出一阵大笑。贝雷特假装没有猜透他们的善意和恶作剧，故意问帝弥托利，他们给了你什么好东西？

帝弥托利支支吾吾，俊脸通红，像只湿透的番茄。贝雷特正准备调戏小孩，忽然自己肩膀也被拍了，回头站着汉森教练，递过来一个小玩意。

他莫名其妙的伸手接了，是一串小巧的钥匙。汉森教练不等他开口，一边呵斥着吵闹的希尔凡，快速往楼梯方向滑步溜走。贝雷特只好去问帝弥托利：这又是哪一出？

“……是更衣室的钥匙啦。”

帝弥托利捂着熟透的脸，小声说。

贝雷特赶着往返的飞机奔波，又穿着三件套西装在闷热的体育馆里看了半场比赛，满身汗水黏腻的难受，正好借用更衣室痛快的冲了澡。他出来时帝弥托利双手握拳坐在长凳上，一副听话又紧张的模样。看到贝雷特的打扮，年轻人的下巴垂了下去，半天没有合上。

贝雷特被他盯得脸臊，不好意思的问，看起来很奇怪吗？

帝弥托利合上嘴，口水差一点淌下来，疯狂摇头道，不奇怪，一点也不，我我我我你你你——

贝雷特笑了，迈开左右两脚，慢慢走到帝弥托利面前。红色短裙随着他的步伐轻轻摇摆，下方是笔直白皙的大腿——膝上三十公分，是个男人都抵挡不了。

帝弥托利溃不成军，由贝雷特抬起下巴，在嘴角开始蜻蜓点水般吻着。贝雷特跨步爬上矮凳，双膝撑在两侧。帝弥托利的手就从那里开始起跑，沿着滑腻的皮肤往上，停在圆润的后臀。

指尖触及到一片花哨的布料，帝弥托利吃惊的倒吸一口气，贝雷特往他脸颊落下一个响亮的吻，仿佛在说，瞧把你吓得。

这位衣冠楚楚的大学教授——不仅换上了拉拉队的短裙和无袖外套，里面还穿着蕾丝边的内衣，是内衣啊——天呐，是那一套吗？帝弥托利忍不住低头往贝雷特胸前看去，V字型的领口边缘透出一点白色的花边布料，啊没错了，就是那件没有钢圈和海绵垫的胸罩，穿在里面几乎看不出来。所以，贝雷特果然，他居然，在西装里穿着全套的女士内衣，乘坐飞机、参加完航天局的研讨会，然后赶来看我的比赛。

贝雷特不给他惊讶的时间，顺着帝弥托利痴呆的表情往下啄吻。唇齿落在肩膀，轻轻咬了一口，帝弥托利嘶嘶的回过神来，贝雷特这时已经滑下板凳，趴在他腿间，玩笑似的戳弄着那一团热乎乎的鼓包。

帝弥托利很想把贝雷特捞起来用力亲几下，他忍住了。贝雷特拉开他的运动裤往里瞟了一眼，做出一副被吓坏的表情，摇头道，这可不行，我的屁股需要休息一天。

昨晚他被帝弥托利压在扶手椅里进出了两趟，早上那里仍是肿的。帝弥托利涨红着脸问，那怎么办，像个无措的孩子。

贝雷特的回答是扒开他的裤子，掏出肉茎将龟头抵在嘴边，嘟起双唇亲了一下。小家伙精神抖索着立起来，戳到贝雷特脸上，他又歪头亲了亲外侧，嘴角立刻多了一道可疑的水渍。

帝弥托利喘着粗气，手掌放到贝雷特脑后不轻不重的按了一下。贝雷特知道他的意思，舔舔一圈嘴唇，埋头一口气吞了大半。他吞的有些急，从鼻腔里哼了两下，开始吸吮筋脉纠结的柱身，嘴巴撑成了夸张的圆形。

下流的水声从那张嘴里飘出，啧啧作响，敲在帝弥托利耳边几乎要将他震晕过去。贝雷特吐出一点肉茎，再黏糊糊的吸回去，感觉像在吸果冻。帝弥托利不停舔嘴唇，觉得身上燥热难耐，唾液顺着皮肤往下滑的感觉过于深刻，不需要看就可以猜到那画面，事实上，他几乎不敢看了。

他被强行踢进冲击性的快乐里，一边觉得自己无法正常思考，一边又仍有余地的，去欣赏匍匐在腿间的贝雷特——拉拉队队服的短裙盖不住后臀，白色的内裤露出来，贝雷特的下身紧贴着瓷砖地面，隐约可见股缝。帝弥托利弯腰想去够那里，贝雷特不许，强硬的把他按回去。于是那个漂亮的小屁股成了件无法把玩的器物，帝弥托利只能眼巴巴看着。

贝雷特含着他的肉棒笑了，湿热的口腔因此打开，帝弥托利感到那里轻轻抽搐着，前端敏感的孔洞越过一圈软肉，贝雷特慢慢低下脑袋，鼻尖埋入他的毛发里，贪婪的吸着那里的味道。

他眼冒金星，下体被一团紧凑的腔体牢牢锁住，一瞬间爽的头皮发麻。两条大腿不自觉抖着，贝雷特按住那里，掌心来回摩擦他腿上皮肤，所到之处留下电流般乱窜的麻痒。包裹着肉茎的腔体开始蠕动，帝弥托利忘情的拱腰进出，往里撞了不过两下，哽噎的声音从贝雷特喉间溢出，他连忙停下。

不行。不能这样做，帝弥托利气喘吁吁的对贝雷特说，我会伤着你的。

贝雷特朝他掷来一个不服气的眼神，犀利的很，完全不是一个成熟大人该有的样子。帝弥托利心中顿时警铃大作，他可太知道露出这幅表情的贝雷特能做出多少荒谬绝伦的傻事。

“等一下，冷静，等等等不要啊啊啊啊——”

年轻的男孩惨叫着，被他的教授正面推倒在长凳上。湿热的口腔再度纠缠上来，舌头在马眼处打着转，又在他承受不住时又滑下去，故意刮擦着凸起的筋肉。倒是在吸还是在吞还是在舔，也可能同时进行着，帝弥托利已然没了分辨的能力，他只觉得脑髓都要从下体喷出来了，贝雷特的嘴真软，操，怎么能这么软，同时还吸的这么紧。

帝弥托利鼓起最后一点勇气，低头往胯间看了一眼。自己茂密的毛发挡在贝雷特面前，乱糟糟的蹭着他的脸，阴茎涨成了可怕的紫红色，三分之二的部分插进了贝雷特嘴里，将他上下两片薄薄的嘴唇撑的几乎要破了。唾液堵在里面，抽插时发出啾啾的水声，偶尔从嘴角溢出一小股，边缘泛着淫靡的白沫。

贝雷特双目微阖，看似漫不经心，实则憋着一口气拿出了看家本领。帝弥托利被他舔的哀嚎连连，一手抵在他额前（可能想要抗议），另一只手又紧紧揪着他的头发，在贝雷特吞的太深时不自觉往下摁，同时耸着腰，布满汗水的腹肌在贝雷特掌心颤抖着。

最后帝弥托利尖叫着贝雷特的名字射了出来，一边射一边胡言乱语着求饶，到最后只会发出啊啊的感叹。贝雷特含着他的阴茎，想个不愿意放开新玩具的小孩，直到那玩意彻底软榻，才恋恋不舍的张开嘴。

帝弥托利在他嘴里留下了精液和汗水的臭味，老实说这股混合的味道很糟，但不妨碍贝雷特心跳加速。我吞下了帝弥托利，一滴不剩呢。他吻着扑上来的帝弥托利，又后知后觉的哀叹：可是下面也想要他的味道，只能等回去了……

亲够了，贝雷特扔下不满的年轻人，爬起来洗了第二个澡。出来时帝弥托利已经调整到正常状态，正红着脸蹲在地上擦拭一摊透明的液体——哎，是某个人滴落的口水。贝雷特假装没有看到，厚着脸皮走过去戳他的后背。帝弥托利惊的扔掉纸巾，回头瞪贝雷特，一脸兴师问罪。

——好像他才是吃了大亏的那个人。

贝雷特逗他说，姑且算是你赢得比赛的奖励，不喜欢吗？

喜欢。帝弥托利笨手笨脚的收好纸巾，自己对自己小声嘟囔了两句，脸上再度蹿出可爱的粉红色。

那个，你饿了吗？

他问贝雷特，接着自问自答：我想吃炸鱼薯条。

要说学校周边哪家店的炸鱼薯条最好吃，贝雷特恐怕是最有发言权的人。他带帝弥托利去了自己心目中最棒的店，正顺着菜单从上往下点招牌菜时，帝弥托利的手机响了。

年轻人接起电话喂了一声，把手机递给贝雷特，一脸不可思议：找你的。

贝雷特用菜单和他交换了手机，帝弥托利从彩纸上方探出一道狐疑的视线，偷偷扫描他。

电话那头传来女孩子的声音，是芙莲。原来贝雷特粗心将手机落在了观众席，芙莲捡到了，却到处找不到失物的主人。无奈之下，她只好打电话求助于自家哥哥，西提司建议她打给帝弥托利碰碰运气，顺便提供了号码。

您真是粗心，这可不行，要更仔细的对待自己和自己的所有物，知道吗！

知道了知道了。贝雷特乖乖听了小丫头的训话，心里却想，芙莲长大后肯定会变成一个女版西提司，多么可怕的悲剧啊。

他们吃饭的地方恰好在女生宿舍附近，三分钟之后，芙莲和艾黛尔并排出现在贝雷特身后。艾黛尔额外给了帝弥托利一个大大的笑容，为他今天在赛场上的精彩表现。  
贝雷特有点吃味，但没有表现在脸上。芙莲将手机放在餐桌边，抱歉的告诉他：

“因为捡到时不确定是谁的，就多看了几眼，结果好像把屏幕锁死了。”

“没事。”贝雷特说着快速敲下几个密码，手指轻轻一划，手机发出滴的一声。

两个女孩子手挽着手回去了，这时贝雷特点的第一条炸鱼端上来。大清早从船上卸下来的新鲜海鱼，剥去外皮和骨刺，一整块炸成金黄色，放在巨大的白瓷盘里，一边点缀着柠檬和小番茄，另一边堆满了低脂奶油、蜂蜜芥末、奶酪芝士、店里自制的切碎牛油果，和永远在那里的经典番茄酱。

饿坏了的两人瞬间瓜分掉一整条鱼，继续等餐的间隙，贝雷特喝掉第二杯冰茶，起身去厕所“减负”。他一离开座位，帝弥托利马上将他的手机抓过来，怼在自己面前。  


屏幕迅速亮起，下方有一个小锁的形状，开了。

帝弥托利深吸一口气。冷静，他一边告诉自己，手指在屏幕上轻轻一划，显示出锁屏前的最后一个画面——相机。

他没有去看相册里的内容，他应该看看，但他此刻脑子里最重要的事不是这个。重新按下锁屏键，帝弥托利抓着一个刚好路过的服务生，对对方说，借用一下你的脸。

服务生看他像在看神经病，帝弥托利才不管他，举起贝雷特的手机对准那家伙。

小巧的机器在他掌心震了一下，他转过屏幕，上面有一排小字稍纵即逝。

面部ID识别失败。

接着智能程序识别出他的脸，又发出一声愉快的叮——解锁了。

解锁了？！

他的脸，解锁了，贝雷特的手机。

他一直以为贝雷特是因为懒，才没有给自己的手机设置任何验证信息，唯独没想到也许从故事的一开始，他自己就是贝雷特设下的密码之一。

什么时候？这是帝弥托利在滔天的狂喜和意外之下唯一能思考的问题。是贝雷特生病那天，还是更早？肯定在更早之前，我怎么没早点发现，如果早一点的话——

那么结果和现在也没太大区别，不是吗。贝雷特这个可爱的家伙，他可真能藏些好东西，或许我该学着多逼逼他，说不定还能榨出点别的小秘密。

服务生眼见这个诡异的客人突然笑了，捧着不知道是不是自己的手机，笑的像个刚刚接收完远方亲戚巨额遗产的傻子。他等对方发完疯，小心翼翼的问：这是您点的沙拉，蛋黄酱要换成油醋汁吗？

油醋汁让贝雷特非常不满。怎么会有这么难吃的东西，他走出店门三公里仍在抱怨，说沙拉就该配蛋黄酱，天经地义。

热量太高了。帝弥托利批评他说，运动了一整天的人是我，至于您，一位明显运动不足的学者，需要更严格的控制卡路里摄入量。

贝雷特哦了一声，悻然闭嘴。他的手自然而然垂在身体两侧，随着步伐轻轻摆动，帝弥托利看着那里，瞄准掌心，伸出自己的手。

他心跳快的，好像刚刚投进了人生的第一个球。

贝雷特则像是什么也没发生，表情没有任何改变。这让帝弥托利年轻的心悬空起来，飘摇无路，他捏了捏贝雷特的手指，过了一会，贝雷特回馈以同样的力度。  
他的心落下了。

“能告诉我你是怎么办到的吗？”

“你指的什么？”

“就是，比如说，你的号码是怎么出现在我的手机里？”

贝雷特笑了，肩膀轻轻耸动，当然是趁你睡着时弄得，你知道自己睡得有多沉吗？

“手机锁屏也是？”

“……”

“趁我睡着时，对着我的脸？”

“你怎么发现的？你不能偷看我的手机呀。”

贝雷特假装生气，眼神落叶般飘摇。帝弥托利忙替自己辩解：是你让我看的，还记得吗，就你生病那次。

贝雷特愣了一下，这片刻没有逃过帝弥托利的眼睛。贝雷特沐浴在他得意洋洋的目光下，越想越羞，甩开胳膊就要抽走自己的手。帝弥托利锁紧手指，不让他有这个想法。  
事实上，就像贝雷特要用他的脸锁住自己的手机一样，他再也不想放开这个人了。

“我就是好奇而已，真行得通吗？我睡觉时该是闭着眼睛的，这样也能采集到完整的面部信息？”

“高科技嘛，不然客户怎么能放心的把，把秘密交给他们。人脸识别技术是基于生物特征来区分个体，对应识别参数和数据库的原始参数……”

贝雷特罗里吧嗦的解释道，这种时候他终于有点像个三十多岁的单身大学教授了。帝弥托利没有戳破他最后的挣扎和伪装，继续攥着他的手，笑嘻嘻的问：

“哎，今天是不是挺热，你脸红的都要熟透了。”

作为回答，贝雷特踢了他一脚，轻轻的。


	15. Chapter 15

漫长的暑假，从帝弥托利收到令他极其不满意的成绩单开始。只有他一个人不开心，他的朋友们在学校继续待了三四天后，纷纷拎着行李箱回到甜蜜的家；或是挥舞着崭新的驾照，三五结群奔赴海滩。

你真不来吗？离开前的最后一天，希尔凡不死心的问他，帝弥托利遗憾摇头。按照惯例他该回家和科尔莉姨妈度过又一个可怕的暑假（光是想想帝弥托利就要窒息了），他犹豫着要不要求贝雷特额外收留自己两个月，以及下个学期到底要不要搬出去，这是他最近除了提高成绩之外，想得最多的两个问题。

新的一月，科尔莉阿姨遵守约定寄来了生活费，帝弥托利惴惴不安，有种同时欺骗了两个人的罪恶感。金钱再次把他推回一个尴尬的选择题面前：是拒绝姨妈的生活费并告诉她自己与贝雷特的一切；还是保守秘密然后拿着她的钱搬出去住。

他内心一角甚至还在支持后者，物质上过多的仰赖贝雷特依然给他带来了亏欠感。无论在家务和床第间如何卖力，这份压抑的情绪总在那里。以此他挺想暂时离开一会，哪怕必须忍受姨妈长达两个月的刁难，只要这能给他脆弱的自尊心留点恢复空间……

以及，选择后者意味着选择隐瞒，他反而不排斥。若是自己和贝雷特的事情被姨妈发现了，那个刻薄的女人会对贝雷特说出多么难听的话——帝弥托利无法想象，但他知道，如果这一幕真实发生了，他恐怕永远不会原谅她，更不会原谅自己。

进入花期结束的七月，贝雷特却患上了花粉症，至少他自己是这么说的——来自一种顽强的绿色藤蔓，学校里到处都是。因为症状不严重，帝弥托利就忽视了那些细节，比如贝雷特衣服上梅花形的爪印，和鞋面沾着的零星绒毛。

直到今天他回家，还没来得及脱下鞋，就听见浴室传来一串惊天动地的喷嚏声。

帝弥托利狂奔过去，贝雷特正蹲在地上，背对着他，一只脏兮兮的小脑袋从他腿边冒出来，冲帝弥托利“喵”了一声。

贝雷特回过头，一边揩鼻子一边说，回来啦，晚上吃小黄鱼好不好？

好的但是，这是什么？

捡来的猫。我刚学会一道希腊风味的煎鱼，家里没有大蒜和牙膏了，等下一起去买吧？

好但是，这猫是从哪来的，又准备到哪里去？

帝弥托利双手抱臂，拿出自己最严厉的眼神警告贝雷特。对方完全没有感受到其中威慑，将试图顺着自己裤腿往上爬的小黑猫轻轻拎下来，放进了地上半开口的猫包里。他什么时候买的猫包？！帝弥托利怒目圆瞪，抢在贝雷特伸手之前主动拿起包，问他，你想做什么？

他抢的太快，小猫在包里跌了一跤，隔着纱网朝贝雷特委屈的喵喵叫。你别晃她。贝雷特说着，看见帝弥托利皱起鼻子，想起回答他的问题:

我要带她去宠物医院，体检、洗澡，打疫苗。别皱眉头，这些都是必须项吧？

是的但是，你要养她吗？你看起来可不像是能养猫的样子。

只是收留几天，已经联系上了愿意收养她的——哈，阿嚏！

你……总之先吃药，带好口罩，过来这边。

你不去吗？

什么？

就，陪我们去宠物医院，可能需要有个不会疯狂打喷嚏的小帅哥帮忙摁住这只小猫。回来时我们可以顺路去买牙膏和大蒜。

当然可以，唉，你怎么就突发奇想的捡了只猫呢。

贝雷特嘿嘿的笑，心想我捡回来的猫可不止这一只。他接过帝弥托利递来的水，一口气吞下三颗胶囊。大学生盯着他发红的鼻头，忍不住数落几句，声音听起来有气无力，甚至有些认命。

晚一点他们去了宠物医院，贝雷特留帝弥托利一个人陪猫，自己则甩手跑去隔壁超市。他采购完毕推开宠物店的门，就听见一声惨叫，一只姜黄色的小猫咪蹬腿跳出水池，笔直朝自己的方向奔来。

宠物店老板眼疾手快，一把捞住猫咪后腿，将她轻轻的扔回池里。店里打工的学生（是亚修，西提司带的研究生，挺眼熟）还有帝弥托利，三个男人迅速站成一圈，用身体组成一道密不透风的围墙。

他们很快被那只看起来很可怜的小猫咪挠的哇哇大叫。

贝雷特看着直咂舌，从购物袋里掏出一提橙汁，给自己开了一罐，坐在远处慢慢喝了起来。

等他喝完，猫咪也洗干净了。现在她被关在吹风箱里。帝弥托利龇牙咧嘴的走过来，向贝雷特伸出双手，展示他收获的“男人勋章”。

鼻子里还“哼”了一声。

贝雷特放下空掉的易拉罐，哎呀哎呀的安慰他，找来药棉给人细细抹上。帝弥托利还是一脸不开心，贝雷特哄他说：真是只坏猫咪。

没错，所以快点把她送走，你联系的家伙什么时候来接她？

明天吧，明天我开车送过去。

他不应该主动上门吗，那家伙在哪？

贝雷特说出一个地名，帝弥托利吃惊的看了他一眼，问，你一个人去？

嗯。

我陪你去。

你确定吗？

确定，去那边起码要开五个小时的车，你和猫咪一起关在密闭的空间里，万一路上出事了怎么办？而且我家就在那附近，你可以顺便载我去……

去你家？

唔，我想我还是，回家过暑假吧。

贝雷特递来一罐橙汁，帝弥托利接过默默喝着，橙汁仍是冰的，本该酸甜可口，他却只尝到苦涩。

帝弥托利还没有和贝雷特谈过自己的家庭，包括他那个神经质的姨妈。但是贝雷特或多或少察觉到了，从他们初次见面的只言片语，和帝弥托利初来时委顿索瑟的神情。贝雷特在一些学生脸上见过类似的表情，而他们都恰好有一个不幸的家庭。

贝雷特虽然年幼丧母，但他的父亲将他养育的极好。他不曾寄人篱下，不曾忍气吞声，低着头颅悄悄走过墙角——直到父亲去世之后。

尽管只尝了极少的一点滋味，他仍是能感同身受的。

“下个学期我想搬出去，姨妈她每个月都有按时寄生活费，我不能骗她，我不是不想和你……可我不能骗她。”

帝弥托利低着头，橙汁罐被他捏在掌心，上面有一点凹陷的痕迹。这时宠物店老板拎着猫包过来，里面有一只干干净净但不太开心的小猫咪。贝雷特接过包，拍拍帝弥托利的后背，站起来。

回去再说吧。你饿了没？

饿了。

我们晚上还是吃鱼？

嗯。

要不要牵我的手？

要。我来拿吧，猫也给我，怎么全是猫零食和猫玩具……你到这边来，离她远一点，把口罩带好！

他们回去之后没有马上提起这个话题。贝雷特做的希腊风味烤鱼相当好吃，好吃到帝弥托利甚至把这事抛在脑后起码一小时。一小时后，当贝雷特只穿着他的T恤，内里湿润的走出浴室，帝弥托利决定再把这事往后拖起码四十分钟。

他把贝雷特抱进卧室，关上房门，小猫在外面长长短短的叫唤。帝弥托利独占着贝雷特，压在他身上，一句比一句小声的说：

让我…好不好，我想…

什么？

贝雷特没有听清，凑上去贴近年轻人，听见他说：我想把你绑起来操。

“你愿意让我试试吗？我想试试，就一晚。”

贝雷特腹部一阵火热，迅速用无数个借口说服了自己:在撬开小狗的嘴之前，得给他点甜头尝尝；这不是收买，是帝弥托利反过来在“要挟”他；年轻人想玩，就让他玩吧。

他慢慢躺倒在靠枕上，看着帝弥托利整理好软绳，一圈一圈缠在自己的手腕上，忍不住想：真是个聪明的孩子。

很聪明。知道自己想要什么，能给出什么，同时得到什么。更重要的是，知道自己究竟是什么。

贝雷特第一次被这个年轻人抓住脚踝拖回身下，像头雌兽匍匐着承受欺辱时，就有了隐约的预感——

这家伙说不定做的来。

所以他喜欢在床上疯狂挑逗帝弥托利，看他拼命闪躲，直到被逼的退无可退。一旦跨过某条不可见的红线，那头凶兽会撕开“一个礼貌拘谨的年轻人”的外壳，一言不发的钻出来。牙齿叼起贝雷特的喉管，企图吃掉攀附在他骨头上的，虚伪的血肉。

帝弥托利说不定也意识到了，他同样发现了那头野兽，开始学着去找红线的位置——把它变成一个可控的开关，然后交给贝雷特支配。

他正在变成“怪物”，而我是促成这一切的人。想到这里，贝雷特难以自持。帝弥托利绑好他的手，他挣扎着坐起来，告诉年轻人：首先，我们需要一个安全词。

帝弥托利点头，他做过功课，知道什么是安全词。当贝雷特喊出那个词，无论他是不是正处于射精的前一秒，都必须停下来。

安全词是必要的，为了保护贝雷特，所以到那时他必须停下，可是，万一，他没有做到呢？

如果我失控了怎么办？

那我就揍你，用拳头，笔直冲着你的脸去，好不好？

好！

得到保证，帝弥托利咧开嘴乐了。他扑上去用力抱住贝雷特，边亲他边说，你千万不要手下留情。

说着沉下身，一手按在捆住的绳结上，问贝雷特:像这样能动吗？

贝雷特试了一下，帝弥托利带着笑意看他，这笑容让他浑身紧绷，舌根分泌出更多唾液。不能，贝雷特老实回答，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

帝弥托利张开嘴去咬他，牙齿翻开他的下唇，往软滑的肉里咬去。有点疼，但贝雷特全数应下。他尽力抬高腰，双腿勾着帝弥托利，吻着他的嘴角如同亲吻一只属于自己的小动物——偶尔被挠一下、咬一口，那也是爱的宣言。

等到帝弥托利愿意放开贝雷特，对方意识已然涣散，屁股下的床单被汗水和精液洇湿了一片。帝弥托利很快清理好一切，包括床单和贝雷特，后者乖乖的由他抱来抱去，在从浴室抱回床上的途中睡着了。

途中路过那只的小猫咪，她可能意识到机会来了，马上扯开嗓子，喵呜喵呜的跟进卧室。

帝弥托利放好贝雷特，拎起小猫咪的后脖子将她丢到客厅。还没回头，四只小爪一落地，又撒开了往卧室方向跑。

帝弥托利伸腿挡下，小猫从下面钻过，伸手去抓，对方腾挪闪躲。他被烦的直咂舌，只好拿着零食棒和玩具，追在那小不点后面，把她从浅眠的贝雷特身边引走。

等贝雷特醒来，发现帝弥托利不在身边。他爬下床找，找到对方在书房——地上坐着，背靠墙，眼睛就快要闭上了，手里握着只逗猫棒，眼看要掉。小猫躺在满地零食和玩具中间，心不在焉的抓着羽毛玩。

这俩看起来都不太乐意，但都挺配合。

贝雷特忍着没笑出声，学帝弥托利的样子背靠墙坐下，凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊。

啾的一声，帝弥托利醒了。看见是贝雷特，丢下逗猫棒抓着人亲了好几下。他仍是睡眼朦胧，一双手在贝雷特身上摸来摸去。

贝雷特想笑又不想躲，便由着他来。他抱住年轻人瞌睡的脑袋，帝弥托利顺势埋进他怀里蹭了又蹭，隔着衣服亲他的肚子。

软软的，还暖和，真好，帝弥托利把脸贴在上面想。

贝雷特痒得受不了，哧哧的笑。帝弥托利将他慢慢压倒在地，书房铺着软绵的地毯，他一手护着贝雷特的后脑，抓起留下了红痕的手腕，放在嘴边亲。

好了好了，有儿童在场呢。

我可没做少儿不宜的事情。

你在心里做了。

贝雷特不想再来一盘，便捏捏帝弥托利的肩膀，对方立刻会意，松开手拉他坐起来。

地上有一只马克杯，今天刚买的，上面印着一枚蓝色的字母D。杯里有没喝完的洋甘菊茶，贝雷特拿起来喝了一口，咂咂嘴，又喝了一口。

帝弥托利从他手中拿回自己的杯子，去厨房泡了一杯新的热茶，贝雷特明明有自己的杯子，俩人偏不用。

他把自己的杯子塞给贝雷特，看他小口啜饮，突然开口问：

“你最近入睡很晚，是不是有心事？”

唔，有吗？

有的。

帝弥托利坚定点头，同时不停的伸出脚，挡住那只一定要往贝雷特身上爬的小猫。

小猫气的喵喵叫，贝雷特也觉得有点不公平，不是为了小猫，而是——明明帝弥托利才是那个满腹心事的人，贝雷特不提，他就犟着不说，还要反过来挖掘贝雷特的小秘密。

他当然意识不到帝弥托利这点小毛病是和谁学的。

“如果我说了，”贝雷特假装紧张的问他，“你能保证不生气吗？”

不能。

那我不说了。

帝弥托利假装委屈的看他，小声说:“汪。”

帝弥托利同学，你这是在耍赖。

汪汪汪！

贝雷特无奈，既然小狗都主动承认自己是小狗了，他只能拱手交出罐头。这人得了一个便宜台阶，还要卖乖的告诉帝弥托利:其实我现在不说，你明天也会知道的。

？

呃，就是，我们明天去的地方，离你家很，也不能说很近，其实是……

？！

我们明天去你家，你的姨妈，她，同意收养这只小猫了。

！！！

贝雷特心虚的移开视线，不去看帝弥托利脸上那个混合着震惊和受伤的表情，继续往下说:

“我没想到她会主动来问我。我在推特上发了领养信息，这个时间学生都走的差不多了，没有其他人回复。的确有一部分私心在里面，我知道那是你的姨妈，擅自做了决定，对不起。不过你别担心，我不会和她多说什么，我们只是关系比较好的师生，我顺路载你一程，而你通过一个朋友知道猫咪的收养人是……”

贝雷特喋喋不休的解释道，表面镇定，实则不停拿余光瞟帝弥托利脸色。他这幅样子着实少见，帝弥托利默不作声的观察他，看着看着，忽地意识到自己无论如何都没法冲着这样的贝雷特发火。

他还是第一次，看到贝雷特表露出这么醒目的惊慌。

“你别怕。”

帝弥托利脱口而出，大着胆子上手摸了摸贝雷特的头顶。他第一次在贝雷特没有病的稀里糊涂（或是被操的晕头转向）时做这个动作。贝雷特应该很喜欢，虽然他脸红的拍开了，同时用力抿起嘴，仿佛受了点不值一提的屈辱。

“我为什么要怕。”

“好好你不怕，我也不生气，呃，我可能有点生气。”帝弥托利改为摸他的肩膀，“但我们可以一起解决这件事，也许，大概可以。”

顺着自己说出的话，帝弥托利一鼓作气，抢在自己后悔或胆怯之前说出了科尔莉的事情。

他告诉贝雷特，自从九岁父母去世，自己被迫和科尔莉阿姨一起生活。对方是个疯疯癫癫，歇斯底里的女人。她强迫帝弥托利信教，禁止他和镇上超过一半的人交朋友，并且经常毫无预兆的吼他。他拼命考上另一个城市的大学，以为终于可以摆脱这个疯女人，父母的遗嘱却将他打回原形。

……他们把房子和所剩无几的财产留给她，条件是她必须支持我读完大学。

希望你别生气，但我觉得这是个合理的交换，你的学费可不便宜。

我有教育基金，而且我自己打零工挣一部分生活费。听起来好像她为了我倾家荡产或是每周工作四十小时以上，但事实是，如果不是因为社工那事……她到现在都不愿意找个正经工作养活自己。

你觉得不公平？

不是公平的问题，我对他们——我不幸过世的双亲——有怨气，而我讨厌这样的自己。

因为他们优先考虑了科尔莉而不是你？

因为他们把我交给一个疯子，没给我留下任何东西！

也许他们在试着为你留下一位家人。

也许吧。你不了解她，我希望你永远都不要了解……贝雷特，我不想让你们见面因为我太害怕了，我怕她对你说出过分的话。

她讨厌同性恋？

她是个虔诚的天主教信徒，你知道他们会对同……我们这类人说什么吗？我小时候被迫在教堂听到太多了。那些污言秽语……如果由我的姨妈亲自栽赃到你身上，她只要对你说出哪怕半个脏词，我一辈子都不会原谅自己。

帝弥托利，你对她仍抱有微弱的期待，对不对？否则你不会在意这个人将要说什么，做什么。

帝弥托利默然，他的心被最后一句话刺痛了，并切身认同。人在对待无关紧要的人时可以比想象中更冷漠，他对科尔莉有复杂的恨，却也没法不记挂她。

那让我们假设，假设最坏的情况发生：她酣畅淋漓的诅咒了我，或者我们。那么帝弥托利，我需要你原谅自己。我需要你坚强起来，再一点点就好，站在我身边，承受住某个烂摊子。

我当然会但是！你大可不必这样，她——

她是你唯一的家人，对你来说也许不太美妙，但这件事对我很重要，非常非常重要，你明白我想说什么吗？

帝弥托利缓慢的眨了眨眼，似乎在消化这份“言外之意”。贝雷特送出一个轻柔的吻，在他颤抖的呼吸间说：

“我亲爱的爱人，你愿意接受我的心意吗？”

帝弥托利同意了贝雷特的请求——不回避、不隐瞒，将他们的关系如实告诉科尔莉阿姨。两人不约而同的卸了口气，而后看着对方笑了出来。

“和你在一起，连我都变得笨拙了。”

贝雷特自嘲着，帝弥托利露出一个不赞同的表情，突然想起什么，后知后觉的惊了。

你刚才说你在推特上发布的领养信息？

对呀。

姨妈回复了你，也就是说，她有推特？她有推特？！

贝雷特无语:她是一个活在二十一世纪的正常人类，你可能对她有一些奇怪的误解……

她平均每天碰自己的手机绝不会超过三分钟，她连Spotify都不会用，而且她——她居然会关注流浪小动物？！

她不常碰手机不能代表什么，她说不定更喜欢使用电脑。其实我也搞不懂Spotify……

现在谁会用电脑刷推特啊。

年长的理学教授沉默了一下，告诉自己:是的，现在的年轻人就是这样，贝雷特·艾斯纳，你已经落伍了，不必怀疑。

他点开推特给帝弥托利看，不是自己的账号，而是科尔莉的。

贝雷特还没见过现实世界的科尔莉，仅从她的推特来看，科尔莉至少在虚拟世界里是个出乎意料的自言自语大师。她发了可能有上万条推特，几乎每一条都配了图，头像是一只著名的网红猫，哀愁的瞪着屏幕。她还热衷于动物幼崽的meme，有时候一天连着发五六组，时间集中在晚上十点之后。

帝弥托利滑动屏幕，飞快刷过一大片粉色的猫爪，表情逐渐错乱。贝雷特提醒他：你试着搜索“西莉亚”这个词。

帝弥托利愣了，那是他母亲的名字。他照做，搜出来百来条推文，第一条发表于半年前，正是他父母忌日那天。

——又到了我最讨厌的日子。小玩意不在，可我还是很想西莉亚，为什么为什么为什么？

——你得去工作，科尔莉。站起来，走出家门，去工作。不然那个小王八蛋怎么办？想想西莉亚，她胜过这世上一切。

——终于结束了，他们休想夺走迪米。西莉亚，我没有让你失望吧。

——你答应过西莉亚的，你答应过的！你不能弄丢她的孩子！

——为什么为什么为什么会变成这样？我为什么偏偏忘了吃那瓶XX的药！西莉亚，如果你在该有多少，我需要你……

——还有三年，还有三年我就能摆脱你的小崽子了。西莉亚，他一点也不像你，如果他有半点像你，我也许会对他更好点。

贝雷特起身去了厨房，约莫半刻钟后，他带着两人的马克杯回来，里面盛着温热的甘菊茶。帝弥托利正在用自己的手机登录推特，他关注了科尔莉的账号，开始给她半小时前发的猫咪图片点红心。

他低着头，对贝雷特说，时间不早了，你先去睡吧，我再陪陪这只小不点。

贝雷特了然，独自回房，留帝弥托利坐在地上发呆。半晌，帝弥托利捂住自己的脸，发出一声低低的抽泣。

他不知道科尔莉曾经自杀过，不止一次。

自从双亲去世，科尔莉的病症急速恶化，为此弄丢了十来份工作。但她努力控制了病情，同时努力忍耐着帝弥托利。

小猫丢下玩具老鼠扑过来，抱住他的脚指头，轻轻咬了一口。

“她一定很爱我的妈妈，她说不定也会很爱你。”

帝弥托利挠了挠这只小毛球，看着她琥珀色的眼睛说：

“所以，即使她没那么喜欢我，我也早该原谅她了。”


	16. Chapter 16

次日天气晴朗，温度宜人，是个适合出游的好日子。帝弥托利拖着自己的行李箱，箱子上放着猫包，跟在贝雷特身后往车库走。

贝雷特也带了一只箱子，四只小轮在地上骨碌碌的转。送你回去之后我打算去海边待几天——贝雷特如是说，听到这话帝弥托利把脸皱成一团，换来贝雷特的低笑。

我每年夏天都去的，那边空气很好，就是一个人有些寂寞。

听到这话，帝弥托利脸皱的更紧。放贝雷特一个人去海滩，好像在要求葛朗台把他所有的宝石扔在大街上当弹珠玩，他光是想想就要失去理智了。

如果“最坏的情况”没有发生。他问贝雷特，比如说，打个比方，姨妈她同意我们在一起，那我可以——

就算她不同意，我也想你来，你愿意来吗？

帝弥托利疯狂点头。什么金钱尊严姨妈的，他是个年轻人，年轻人就该做点叛逆的事，他想和贝雷特去海边！

和贝雷特旅行是件非常愉快的事情，他几乎把一切都准备好了：后座堆满水、零食，枕头和毯子；小猫需要的食物、猫砂和玩具交给帝弥托利保管，后备箱还有一只备用的猫砂盆；车上换了新的香氛，闻起来是柑橘和大海的味道；车载音乐放着帝弥托利Spotify里的歌。

天气不热，他们选择不开空调，把车窗放下来。因为担心小猫晕车，贝雷特没有开的很快。帝弥托利一路吹着风，听听音乐，偶尔捉弄一下膝盖上的小毛球，好不惬意。

小猫也挺适应这样的出游，没有晕车或突然尿帝弥托利一身。当然她执着要往司机座位上爬，第五次被阻止后，她转身给帝弥托利手背留下了三条浅浅的爪痕。

活该，叫你不要拽她尾巴。

贝雷特嗤嗤笑着，边笑边说，劳驾帮我开一罐黑咖啡。

距离你早上的第一杯咖啡还不到两小时。

开车容易犯困，没事的。

帝弥托利露出一个“这可不算没事”的表情，将小猫轻轻夹在膝盖之间。他把插好吸管的罐装咖啡送到贝雷特嘴边，贝雷特一口气吸光了里面的液体。

等一下换我开吧。帝弥托利说着，贝雷特瞥他一眼，你没有驾照吧？

没有，但我会开，我以前开过家里的车。

贝雷特摇头，坚决不同意。

一小时后，车开到加油站。帝弥托利处理好小猫的排泄物回到车边，看见贝雷特正走出商店，随手把一只纸杯扔进垃圾桶。

帝弥托利皱起眉毛，迎上去问他，你又喝咖啡了？

贝雷特点头，脸上有藏不住的困倦。帝弥托利的心一下子提起来，问他，你还好吧？

贝雷特只说没事。其实他正在戒烟期，开了一上午的车，咖啡喝了三罐，发现没有用。

不困但是很累，心跳加快，同时脑袋发紧，眼眶一圈硬邦邦的。贝雷特熟悉这种状况，戒断反应和连续通宵的感觉特别像，他强忍着不表现出来。

——有根烟就好了。

我能抽支烟吗？

贝雷特边问边按着眉心，神情委顿。帝弥托利怕他咖啡因过量，又怕他疲劳驾驶，想来想去，问他要不要在车上睡一会。

刚喝了咖啡，睡不着。

帝弥托利慢一拍反应过来:你在戒烟？

贝雷特点头，同时沮丧的表示：恐怕要从头开始了。

说着他摸出一支烟，白纸包裹的部分皱巴巴的，看起来像是被他藏在口袋里捏了很久，现在才拿出来。

帝弥托利说不上是高兴还是难过。高兴自然因为贝雷特开始戒烟了，难过却是在想：要是我早点考个驾照就好了，至少能和贝雷特换班，让他在后座躺下休息一会儿。

贝雷特叼烟的动作停了一下，看了眼帝弥托利。咬咬牙，狠心将那只烟丢进垃圾桶。

“帮帮我吧。”他对帝弥托利说，“想点办法，让我放松一下。”

小猫很配合，吃了半包零食后趴在猫包里睡着了。帝弥托利没有后顾之忧，和贝雷特一起挤到后座。两人并排坐着，光天化日朗朗乾坤，他脸红的要滴血。

又不是第一次在外面做。贝雷特打趣道，帝弥托利左顾右盼，说现在可是白天。他一边说一边从口袋里摸出个长条形的玩意。贝雷特看清他手上的东西，惊讶的吹了声口哨，问，你从哪儿弄来的？

那天比赛结束后希尔凡他们给的。年轻人一脸紧张，坏事还没开始做，他现在就一副被抓包的模样。贝雷特忍不住上手摸了摸他的裤裆，很快被推平在后座，掰开两边膝盖，年轻的学生爬上来，将自己卡进他两腿之间。

贝雷特穿了件西装长裤，棉麻质地，既适宜出席正式场合，又可以消减夏日的暑气。这裤子容易皱吗？帝弥托利问，得到否定的答复。他麻利的解开金属扣，抽出皮带，动手将贝雷特的裤子往下扒了扒。

贝雷特被自己的裤子捆着，暴露出半截屁股，他抬头看见帝弥托利手里还拿着皮带，难免心神荡漾，下腹泛起一缕难耐的麻痒。

乖孩子，你想让我怎么做？

自己抱好腿。

遵命，先生。

我怎么升级成“先生”了？帝弥托利乱七八糟的想着，脸上更红。他拿起那袋注入式润滑，撕开包装，挤出一点抹到贝雷特穴口处。深粉色的褶皱轻轻颤动，顺从的吞进一根手指。在入口处来回浅浅戳弄几下，换成塑料管抵上去，一口气推入三分之二。

贝雷特低低的喘了一声，双腿不自觉夹紧。帝弥托利掰着他一边膝盖说：腿分开点

贝雷特脸色微红，从指间朝他飞了个小小的吻。帝弥托利憋着一口气，心想等下这就让你好看。

他一狠心，将剩下的润滑全推了进去。贝雷特赶紧捂住嘴，及时堵住一声脱口的呻吟。他低伏在毛发间的性器弹起来，前段溢出一小股透明的前液。

慢一点，太太突然了别……

对不起。帝弥托利假惺惺的向他道歉，压低身体吻着他的额头，明知故问：是不是吓到你了？

其实压根没有，但贝雷特难得想撒娇一回，就点了头。帝弥托利轻轻啄着他脸颊上绵软的肌肤，一边在人耳边说：“你闭上眼，别怕，放松。”

他用护士体恤病人的口气哄骗着，拎起贝雷特那根半抬头的小玩意，用指腹画着圈按摩龟头外侧。贝雷特舒服的小腹发紧，忍不住伸手去碰，被帝弥托利抓着手腕放回腿根。

说两遍了，抱好腿，其余的交给我。

好的，先生。对不起，先生。

你你你你不要叫我——

先生。

帝弥托利认输闭嘴，埋头再度撸动贝雷特的性器，仿佛一位尽职的挤奶工。贝雷特舒服的闭上眼睛，主动往帝弥托利手心里顶胯，一边嘲笑他说：只是这种程度甚至没法让我流汗……啊！

他哑然，不可置信的睁开眼睛，在最初甚至没有意识到发生了什么。他的身体先替他反应过来，急促的痉挛从下体电流般蹿到脑内，他喉头哽咽着，竟是呜呜啊啊的哀嚎。

帝弥托利满头是汗，一手牢牢控住贝雷特的膝盖，另一只手上拿着一根医用导尿管。你放松点啊，越紧张越疼的。他慌张的说着，导管前段才插入约莫半公分，贝雷特已经嚷嚷的好像正被人活活掐死。

于是帝弥托利吻他，吻他眉心和唇尖，吻他咕哝的喉咙和赤红的耳垂。像在吻一只害怕的猫。是我的猫，我要这一只就够了。他可以抓我挠我，对我龇牙咧嘴，只要他高兴。

他心底柔软的像落满了一层绒絮，顺着贝雷特紧绷的脖颈一路往下，吻过颤抖的乳尖，将那里咬成两朵湿漉漉的花蕾。

贝雷特哆嗦的说不出完整的话，胸前被舔出一大片色情的水渍。帝弥托利火热的口腔一旦离开，他拼命挽留，说胸口好凉，求他再舔舔自己。

这就来，别怕。

帝弥托利说着，啄着他小腹的皮肤吻进毛发里。贝雷特害羞的移开视线，不敢看帝弥托利嗅着自己耻毛的样子。那条湿润的舌头从底端一点点往上，从囊袋开始绕着紧绷的柱身舔湿。

你的味道好淡。

呜……别说了……

我喜欢吃你的味道，喜欢对你做恶心的事，我喜欢你，贝雷特。

说着帝弥托利突然抬起贝雷特的双腿，压着膝弯将人打开。他的舌头朝股间缝隙舔去，那里的褶皱缩瑟着，挤出一小股润滑液。

尝到甘油极淡的甜味，舌尖探得更深，所到之处皆是近乎麻痹的快感。贝雷特抱住他的脑袋，修长的指尖插入他发间，指腹按着头皮。你进来。他哀求着，帝弥托利吻了吻他的大腿内侧，换成两根手指捅进去。

贝雷特唔唔抱怨着，穴口拼命收缩，像是寻求慰藉或更凶猛的冲击。手指压着内壁一阵摸索，摸到一处略硬的凸起，贝雷特咕哝了一声，接着感到帝弥托利往那里不轻不重的按了一下。

作为一个受过高等教育，性生活多姿多彩的英俊男人，贝雷特当然知道那里是前列腺，也知道怎么在性爱中利用那里获得快感（或减轻痛苦）。他被男人们用勃起的肉棒，震动的玩具或其他稀奇古怪的玩意戳弄过那个地方无数次，却很少被——

这叫前列腺按摩。帝弥托利对着贝雷特的屁股嘟囔到，是一种临床治疗手段，我，我不久前做了预习……听说会很爽，你觉得怎么样，比平时爽吗？

贝雷特用力揪了一下他的头发，哑着嗓子说，不许欺负我。

眼看预习成效不错，学生仔连连点头，再度折弯指腹往肉壁那处抠弄。贝雷特爽的头皮发麻，耳畔潮汐涌动，幻觉浑身上下的热度全往屁股里集中了。好热。他微弱的抱怨着，腿根被帝弥托利的手指掐着，轻轻抽搐着。

帝弥托利空出手，扯来纸巾擦他的脸。他留在穴内的手指没有停，顶着让贝雷特疯狂的那个地方继续按压弹弄。贝雷特拱起腰身，射精的快感艰难又延绵，分不清是痛是爽，被帝弥托利的指尖送着攀上高潮尾声。

他绷着身体射了许久，先前被导出的精液堵在管内，令他无法顺利排出。好难受，让我射出来。贝雷特口齿不清的哀求道。帝弥托利摸摸他的头，捏住导管一端对他说，忍一下，很快——

就好了。帝弥托利说着，手腕一抖迅速拔除导管。贝雷特发出一声惨叫，只觉得下体一阵锐痛，仿佛在短短一秒内遭足了十遍酷刑。他心中委屈，想帝弥托利怎么可以这样那样的欺负人。幸而，这家伙很快又在姗姗来迟的舒爽中，毫无原则的原谅了对方。

他放松的向后倒去，视线蓦地一阵模糊，相比肌肤略粗糙的纸巾覆上来，擦过他的眼角和耳尖。

又来了，为什么和他做爱这么容易哭。他恍惚不清的躺在那里，任由帝弥托利做最后的摆弄。意识到这一点时，感觉心上那层晦涩的影子又要破了。

——我果然爱着他呢。

二人赶在天幕彻底黯淡前抵达帝弥托利家。一栋朴素的二层住宅，白墙灰瓦，庭前种满玫瑰。门铃只响了两下，科尔莉推开门，看到挡在前面的帝弥托利，露出一个见了鬼的表情。

你来干嘛？

她劈头就问，帝弥托利沉默以对。他们僵持不过片刻，可能想起了现在是暑假，科尔莉默默让开道，用下巴示意帝弥托利进去。帝弥托利没有动，贝雷特从他身后探出脑袋，朝科尔莉挥挥手。

你是谁？你和这小子什么关系？科尔莉咄咄逼人的问，似乎有点后悔轻易让出了进门的道。

贝雷特指了指帝弥托利手上的包，说，我是来送猫的。

这句话仿佛一道神奇魔咒，让科尔莉紧绷的面容顷刻间亮起来。艾斯纳教授？她问，贝雷特点头。科尔莉蹲下身，看看猫包里隐约的身影，再看看贝雷特，忍不住轻轻戳了戳纱网。

小猫转过身，姜黄色的眼睛凑过来，科尔莉惊喜的收回手，对贝雷特说，她碰到我了。

是个很活泼的女孩子，不怕生，就是有点调皮。

贝雷特笑眯眯的说。而科尔莉脸上的表情几乎可以用“温柔”来形容。我喜欢黏人的孩子。她说，这么可爱，想怎么调皮都可以。

哈哈，她还小，需要学规矩，别过度溺爱了。

没关系，人类的规矩不学也罢。

这两人蹲在门口聊，帝弥托利尴尬的拎着猫包，假装自己不存在。黏人？溺爱？他盯着科尔莉的后脑勺，不服气的想：哪个小孩会对着你这种人撒娇，换成贝雷特还差不多，如果贝雷特是我的叔叔或哥哥，哼……

他一顿迷思，科尔莉这时站起来，拍拍裙子上的褶皱，主动引贝雷特去了客厅。帝弥托利默默关好门，小猫可能察觉到环境的变化，在猫包里不安的叫了两声。

你千万要乖，别惹祸。

帝弥托利把包举到面前小声警告，小猫朝他眨了一下眼睛，仿佛在说：知道了。

科尔莉热情地邀请贝雷特留下来吃晚餐，贝雷特欣然从命，而帝弥托利紧张的几乎坐不下来。他按照科尔莉的指示把猫包放在书房，打开拉链，让小家伙自己探索。

书房曾经属于他的父亲，靠近门的两边角落被改造成猫咪的游戏空间。帝弥托利不可避免的注意到，科尔莉利用猫爬架和墙面的玩具楼梯，巧妙的将小猫的活动范围与父亲的书桌隔开了。

回到客厅，科尔莉沏了洋甘菊茶，正与贝雷特聊得火热。帝弥托利进去时他们正在讨论猫毛过敏一事，他听见了科尔莉的后半句话：

“……她也有过敏，所以我们没能养猫。她可喜欢猫了，而我总是紧张兮兮，试图把每颗灰尘和动物毛发驱逐出这个家。但是，就在不久前，我突然意识到，她会希望我养只猫吧。”

贝雷特坐在科尔莉身边，他没有接话，只是放下茶杯，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。帝弥托利挨着贝雷特坐下，科尔莉抬头往他的方向扫了一眼，干脆的闭上嘴。

匆匆一瞥，却让帝弥托利发现，她的眼睛老了。

气氛一时有些凝固，贝雷特用胳膊肘撞帝弥托利，示意他做点什么。帝弥托利抓耳挠腮，正是窘迫时，突然裤腿被什么东西蹭一下。

他低头去看，姜黄色的尾巴一闪而过。贝雷特哎呀了一声，连忙躲开。科尔莉弯下腰，抱起这只大胆的小家伙。

小猫被科尔莉捉在手里，朝贝雷特躲避的方向探头探脑。她可真喜欢你。科尔莉半真半假的抱怨，贝雷特露出一个苦笑，耸了耸肩。

帝弥托利也不知道自己为什么要选在这个时候开口。他也许该等等，至少等吃完晚饭，或是一个不那么令科尔莉过多回想起过去的场合。但是倾诉的欲望就这么突如其来，不讲道理，连他自己也措手不及。

我要向你道歉，对不起。他猛的对科尔莉说：我过去对你有许多误解，我以为你是为了得到房产才……

科尔莉停下逗弄小猫的动作，一脸茫然。

什么房产？

她奇怪的问，帝弥托利倒吸一口凉气，和贝雷特交换了一个“完蛋了”的眼神。科尔莉慢慢理解了他的意思，脸色先是煞白，然后逐渐青紫。

小猫跳下她的膝盖，躲到贝雷特脚边。科尔莉激动的反问帝弥托利：你以为我是为了这种蠢事忍耐你这么久？

对不起。帝弥托利赶紧道歉，然而为时已晚。

我是为了……我的天哪，你怎么可以，你怎么看我都无所谓，真的，我不在乎。但是，西莉亚怎么会生出你这样的孩子？

贝雷特皱眉，这句话有点过了。果然帝弥托利也生气了，脸色阴郁，看起来下一秒就要跳起来和科尔莉搏斗。

我才是，怎么会有你这种倒霉姨妈。

别臭着张大脸，混账崽子！科尔莉不甘示弱的骂他：我不要房产，那是西莉亚留给你的东西。

它属于你，遗嘱写的清清楚楚。

不许提那两个字！西莉亚为什么要把房产留给我，你以为我会抢走属于她孩子的东西？

你没看过她的遗嘱吗？

我说了不许提那两个字！

你没看过？

我看过！可是她没有，没有那种东西……

科尔莉崩溃的抓着自己的头发，语无伦次着。看到她这样，帝弥托利被突如其来的愤怒击溃了，扯起嗓子吼她：

“醒醒吧，我亲爱的姨妈！妈妈把房子，还有我，留给了你——因为她怕你坚持不下去，怕你不明不白的死在外面，所以想方设法要找点东西栓着你！”

“我不要！统统不要！我要我的姐姐活着，而不是什么破房子……和一个一点也不像她的小王八蛋。”

帝弥托利猛站起来，贝雷特试图拉他坐下，他甩开他的手，执意对科尔莉苛责道：

“她已经死了，死了快十年了，为什么你就是不肯接受现实！”

科尔莉踉跄着后退一步，这个看起来比实际年龄苍老许多的女人突然闭上嘴，干枯的眼窝里盛满泪水。

“你给我滚。”

她泣不成声，指着大门的方向，断断续续的说：

“带着你的，男朋友，还有猫，滚出去。”

他们被科尔莉赶出家门时天色已晚，总算找到一家允许宠物入住的汽车旅馆。与其说是允许，倒不如说因为过于简陋，老板压根不在意罢了。

安置好贝雷特，帝弥托利将他为小猫准备的所有东西放进包里，夹起那只喵喵抱怨的小毛球开始往回走。

小镇的夜晚很安静，蝉鸣在树影间低低起伏，玫瑰花们合拢花瓣，垂下馥郁的花蕾。帝弥托利很快重新站在家门口，叩响三声，房门打开。

科尔莉站在他面前，眼泡浮肿，下唇裂开几条细小的伤口。

我马上就滚。帝弥托利先发制人的说，可你答应过贝雷特，你会收养这只小猫的。

科尔莉看着他，眼神游离，好像没听见帝弥托利的话一样。

喂，你没事吧？

帝弥托利有些担心的问。科尔莉点头，梦游一般，说我不想看见你，让我一个人安静一会。

我马上滚，但是，至少收下这只可怜的猫咪吧。

帝弥托利向她哀求，小猫也很配合，冲科尔莉弱弱的喵了一声。科尔莉慢慢清醒过来，她伸手摸摸侄子怀里的猫，不可思议的说：

“你居然会为了一只猫求我。”

“贝雷特的过敏加重了。”帝弥托利焦急的说，“我没有别的办法，只能来求你。对不起，姨妈，请你原谅我，不原谅也行，但是请你收下她！”

原来不是为了猫，哼。科尔莉默不作声的想，突然觉得眼前的帝弥托利没有那么讨厌了。她接过猫咪，小家伙乖巧的摆动尾巴，往她怀里蹭了蹭。

对不起呀，咪咪，我不该赶你走。

科尔莉没有拒绝，也没有表示原谅。但她从侄子怀中接过了小猫，一边亲吻她的额头，一边用对方从没听过的温柔声音安慰她。

帝弥托利觉得自己简直要精神错乱了，一小时前对他大喊大叫的姨妈和眼前这个突然用气音说话的女人——真的是一个人？

还有，咪咪？？？

谁会给猫起这种名字。

毕竟有求于人，他忍着没有吐槽。科尔莉亲够了她的咪咪，抬头扫了眼帝弥托利，恶声恶气的说：你还站在这里干嘛？

我马上走。他嘟囔着，抬腿就要转身。

等等。科尔莉喊住他，问，贝雷特的过敏严重吗？

暂时不算严重。

你最好带他去一趟诊所，明天一早就去。

嗯。

身上的钱够用吗？

够的。

少来，不够就说。我还没穷到养不起你，知道吗？

知道了，谢谢……

科尔莉满脸不耐烦的站在门厅，目送她的侄子离开。她抱着那只软绵绵的小猫咪，身上的睡衣是同样柔软的珊瑚绒。帝弥托利知道她身上的味道，尽管没有被姨妈拥抱过的记忆，但他知道。

帝弥托利喉头蓦地一阵滚烫，磕磕巴巴的问她：我就随便问问，今年暑假需要我回来，就，陪你住几天吗？

不需要！找你男朋友去，别来烦我！

行……那寒假呢？

到时候再说，你走吧，我要睡了。

门关上，帝弥托利站在原地挠了挠头，忍不住笑起来。他挺想一次性笑个够，又觉得这样显得蠢，傻乎乎的咕哝了两三声后，他决定听姨妈的话回去找贝雷特。他走下台阶，穿过熟悉的小花园，脚步越来越轻。

像是夜晚的风，像是卸下了一副长久以来不敢挣脱的镣铐。

回旅馆的半路上贝雷特发来讯息，说感觉好多了，正在旅馆附近散步。帝弥托利一路跑过去，远远的，就看见他沿着路边朝自己走来。

贝雷特向他挥手，指间夹着一根细长的女士烟。烟瘾犯了，出来吹吹风。他不慌不忙的解释，将未动的烟递给帝弥托利看。

帝弥托利取走他的烟，揣进自己口袋，然后揽住贝雷特的腰将他紧紧抱在怀里。他埋在贝雷特肩头，用力嗅着他的头发和脖颈，断断续续的说：嗯，没抽，我相信你。

贝雷特哭笑不得，正要取笑他，又见帝弥托利眉头一皱，突然掏出手机。

他打开手电筒，照亮贝雷特脚下半寸土地，来回检视，宛如亲临犯罪现场的福尔摩斯。

贝雷特笑出了声，无可奈何的说，我真没抽烟。

帝弥托利收起手机，点头如捣蒜，点完了又对贝雷特说，对不起。

为什么要道歉？

我怀疑你说谎，还当着你的面试图戳穿你，这肯定不会让你感到开心。

我确实有一点点难过。

对不起，我知道戒烟很难，很容易失败，我该多给你一些信任和鼓励……

听到这话，贝雷特露出一个柔和的表情，眉宇间颇有点老父亲的欣慰。

你长大了。

啊？

会体谅他人的难处，开始学着从对方的角度看待问题，这就是成为大人的迹象。你呀，说不定会成为很棒的大人。

贝雷特停下脚步，他的眼睛亮极了，里面有掩藏不住的骄傲。

帝弥托利无法不去吻他。

他们极少吻的像这般轻柔，因为年轻人总是慌张，总是急不可耐。现在不一样，终于不一样了。帝弥托利可以不慌不忙的抱住贝雷特，他可以在他出生的这一小片土地上，在夏日的夜风中，亲吻他的爱人。

没有那么糟，对不对。

帝弥托利对自己说，一直活在他脑海里的那个小声音，他听见那个诅咒般的声音变成了自己的声音，他对自己说：

过去那些你不敢触碰的伤疤，你以为痛彻心扉的回忆，真就狠下心揭开，往里看一眼，说不定会发现它们没有当初那么疼了。

只要有他在，有你在。你们给彼此留着糖吃，逗对方笑一笑。也许突然间就：嗨，多大点事！别挡着路我们——正赶着去明天呢。

“还有一件事。”

贝雷特贴近那双低垂的蓝眼睛，那里有薄荷的味道，他被蛊惑了，向着要溺死他的湖泊纵身一跃。

“有人让我转告你。”

“这是他的秘密，他本来不想告诉任何人。”

“他其实，特别特别特别的，喜欢一个叫做帝弥托利的孩子。”

真的吗？

真的。

真的真的喜欢我？

嗯。贝雷特点头，在帝弥托利唇角亲了亲。

真的喜欢你。

帝弥托利终于消化掉这个讯息，年轻人困惑的眼睛只眨了一下，第二下睁开时，欣喜与感慨取而代之。从此刻起，湖泊和花蕾成为贝雷特的所有物，所有咸味的雨和甜味的蜜，只为他一人降落。

END


End file.
